A Little Secret
by Determindtowin
Summary: "What are you saying" I asked looking over at my father. "You're different from others Sasuke." He answered Who's wondered about the story behind the "wizards" in Here We Go Again? Well this is their story. Chapter 23 is up!
1. Must be first day of school jitters

**A/N: So who's ever read Here We Go Again and wondered exactly what is the story behind the "wizards" that possess Takuya and the others well here's their story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Must be first day of school jitters**

I listened to that annoying sound of my alarm clock and didn't want to get up. Come on who wants to get up on their first day back to school. Yes grant this is my junior year of high school. Unfortunately I didn't need to get a detention on my first day of school. And god forbid it make my dad look bad if I got one. SO reluctantly I got up and slammed my hand down on the obnoxious object that was generating that horrible beeping sound. My room was a mess but I knew exactly where everything was. The walls are a light blue color but you wouldn't be able to notice because of all the anime wallpapers that I plastered all over the walls. Finally standing up I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a random pair of jeans and a shirt then I got changed in about two three minuets. Then I walked out of my room and my bare feet made a quiet clicking sound as I walked down the wood floor hall.

"Morning mom." I yawned running my fingers through my hair to attempt to brush it.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked walking around getting things together for work.

"I'll brush my teeth after I eat." I told her taking a bite of an apple.

"Just make sure the you brush your teeth and that you get to school on time." She said brushing my hair back and kissing my forehead. "And brush your hair for once Sasuke."

"Right I'll get right on that." I told her taking another bite of my apple.

She left the house and I laughed to my self "Right like I'm going to brush my hair."

After I finished up my breakfast I brushed my teeth and then looped into my bedroom to grab my bag then left the house. It didn't help that I was kicked out of my out school; of course I really didn't care but now that I'm going to the school where my father is the head master…I may do better I haven't quite decided that yet. Sighing as the school came into view I noticed that the school had dorms maybe I could convince my parents to let me stay on campus instead of having to walk to school everyday. But considering we live so close that probably won't happen. When I walked into the school I went straight to my fathers office.

"Morning dad." I greeted sitting on the arm of one of the chairs in his office.

"Sit all the way down in the chair Sasuke." My father said without looking at me.

Maybe parents just know when you're doing something wrong. I slid into the chair.

"Hey dad do you think I can…" He cut me off.

"Your mother and I discussed it and there is a bed open in one of the dorms, you can stay in the dorms; also your mother said it would get you use to the school a bit more." He told me clicking away on the keyboard.

"Cool so when can I move my stuff in?" I asked perking up. _'Maybe going to this school won't be so bad.'_

"I had student services give me your schedule and your dorm room number and key." Father said stopping what he was doing and opening a drawer to pull out two pieces of paper and a small envelope. "You can check out your dorm after school and over the week you can get what you want to bring to your dorm and over the weekend we'll get your stuff over to your dorm." He explained.

"Wait so I have to spend the rest of the week at home?" I asked.

"Yes you'll be walking to school for the rest of the week." My father mentioned leaning back in his chair. "Now your locker is on your schedule paper. "

"So I'm guessing that's my indication to leave?" I questioned starting to stand up.

"I better not see you in here for the rest of the day unless I call you down here." My father said as I walked to the door.

"Alright, alright I'll try to be good." I stated waving as I left the office.

I got my black hair from my mother and my eyes from my dad. There were a lot of kids already roaming around the halls and putting their bags in their own lockers. After walking down a few random halls I found my locker. Getting the locker open on the first try I emptied my bag and threw it in the locker then grabbed a pen, pencil, and a note book. Looking at my schedule I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I ran right into someone.

"Ow." I groaned from banging my head off the wall from the collision.

"I'm sorry, you alright?" I opened my eyes to see who the voice belonged to.

It was a guy, well I should have figured that. If it was a girl that knocked me over I would've felt a little embarrassed. He had spiky White hair and Ice Blue eyes.

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry about it." I told him rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm Toshiro, by the way Toshiro Uindo." He greeted holding out a hand.

"I'm Sasuke Kasai, nice to meet you." I said shacking his hand.

"So your head master Kasai's kid." Toshiro stated shifting his books to his other hand.

"Yea that's me…well I'm going to head to my first period class." I told him starting to head off in the opposite direction.

"What's the class?" He asked making me stop and turn around.

"an art class…why." I said.

"What art class?" Toshiro questioned.

"An art class…I'll catch you around Toshiro." I waved to him and started heading in the opposite direction again.

I made it to my Drawing and Painting class and sat down in the nerest chair to the door. The morning seemed to breeze by and then I got to lunch. So far so good with not getting in trouble. For some reason I just didn't feel like eating so I didn't go to lunch I just roamed the halls avoiding my fathers office and the teachers that were on hall duty. I went into a bathroom when a teacher walked by. Running the water in one of the sinks I watched the water twist it's way down the drain. I checked my watch and decided that I should start heading off to my next class. For some reason it felt like I was starting to get sick. Maybe it was because I skipped lunch or something I don't know I just felt like I had a fever. So I asked my teacher if I could go to the nurse's office but I couldn't make it there in time considering it was on the other side of the school. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I felt like I was going to just burst into flames.

"I just want this day to be over with." I Muttered to myself.

After a few minuets I got up off the floor and blasted the cold water then stuck my hands under the water. Steam came off my hands which was confusing me. My hands didn't feel cold at all, they were still warm like I had lukewarm water running over them. Hearing someone walk in I didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"Oh hey Sasuke." It was Toshiro so I looked up.

"Hey." I greeted.

"You look sick." He mentioned.

"I'm fine, so what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"We're in the same class so the teacher told me to make sure you were alright." Toshiro explained. "Would you like me to go and get the nurse?"

"No I'll be fine, you can just go back to class." I told him looking back down at my hands and pulling them out of the water. They quickly dried without me having to use a paper towel so I stuck them back under the water.

"Alright." He said "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, just go." I sighed.

I heard him walk out and I turned off the water to the sink and pulled out one of the paper towels. I started drying off my hands and it caught on fire. Dropping it in the sink I turned on the water again to put it out.

"What…did I just do?" I asked myself looking at my hands.

**_...To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**A/N: So most of this story will be in Sasuke's perspective unless you guys want me to switch it up a bit and do it from one of the others perspective.**_

_**-DTW-**_


	2. I don't understand

**A/N: I know i just got the first chapter up but i wanted to put this chapter up too considering that i did it last night. Oh and if you guys want me to talk to the characters in the begining and end let me know and i'll start doing that. Here's chapter 2 hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I don't understand**

I went back to class and waited for the final bell to ring all I wanted to do was go home and go to bed. Once that bell rang even though I was the closest to the door I was the last one out of the room. I was glad that it was finally the end of the frickin day. I was debating on going to the dorms to find my room and to see who my roommate was but I just didn't feel up to it. So I went to my locker and grabbed my bag with what homework I had. Which is what I'm not to fond of; honestly why do teachers give us homework on the first day, it's like they're potentially screwing us. Anyways like I said I got my stuff and started out of the school back towards home. Maybe I could convince mom that I'm sick and stay home for a day just so I can pack. Of course I'm not too sure if I can convince dad he seemed to know when I was lying.

When I got out of the doors I looked over towards the boys dorms for a few seconds then went on my way towards home. Naturally you can go through the first day of school without a fight breaking out somewhere. The obvious older kids picking on the new kids to the school. Freshman, junior doesn't matter someone will stat a fight. And sure enough there was a circle yelling fight over and over again around a couple of kids. So to try to break it up I went over the circle and pushed my way through to see what was going on. What I didn't expect is who was in the middle of the circle. It was Toshiro and some other guy he had to be a senior. But I didn't understand why Toshiro was fighting. He just didn't seem like the type of person.

"What's going on?" I asked the kid standing next to me.

"That kid with the silver hair just couldn't take the insults from Sean." He explained.

"Yea you never punch the captain of the football team and get away with it." Another person explained.

When I looked back in the circle Toshiro was on the ground and Sean brought his foot back to kick him. I couldn't take it anymore I charged into the circle and blocked Sean's next kick by sticking out my foot and letting his swing hit the bottom of my foot.

"Get out of the way kid unless you want to get a pounding too." Sean stated.

Sean was one of those jocks that went to the weight room every chance they got is what I was guessing from the way he looked.

"You know I've never been one for fights, especially if one of my friends is involved." I smirked. "Now back off and go back to your weight room."

"Really and what is a little twirp like you going to do about it?" He asked grabbing my shirt collar and lifting me off the ground. "Not so tough now are you?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called mouth wash it works wonders for bad breath." I smirked.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my mouth. I looked at my hand and a small pool of blood formed.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Toshiro asked helping me up.

"Yea I'm fine." I told him.

"Don't you two look good together just like a gay couple." Sean laughed making everyone around us laugh.

I clenched my fist and the blood ran down my arm. "What gives you the right to say anything." I stood up "You don't know me, and I'll be damned if I let anyone say shit about me or any of my friends." I shouted socking Sean square in the nose.

He stumbled back and touched his nose a few times. "The little bastard punched me." He said.

"And you deserve a hell of a lot more." I told him Then I glared at the crowd "Didn't I tell you to get lost?" I snapped.

"Sasuke watch out!" Toshiro shouted and I swung my leg around and kicked Sean right in the gut.

Sean stumbled back from the impact again and this time there was a small flame on his shirt where I kicked him. My eyes grew and as people were freaking out about the small fire I grabbed my bag and Toshiro's wrist and halled ass out of the circle. Toshiro was freezing cold.

"Thanks Sasuke." He said. "But where did you learn to fight?"

"I was kicked out of my last school from a fight." I told him then I leaned against the wall of the school and slid down to sit down on the ground. "What about you why are you here Toshiro?"

"My family just moved here about mid summer." He answered rubbing the spot that I had grabbed his wrist. "You're extremely warm."

"Well you're freezing cold so you shouldn't be complaining." I mentioned. "This school is just like the last school I went to no matter what some jock is always picking on a new kid." I sighed.

"So from your last school were you just trying to protect someone?" He questioned.

"Yea…but of course the jock doesn't get in trouble and kicked out of the school." I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Sasuke…" Toshiro started making me look back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm…not like other kids." He replied rubbing his arm and looking away from me.

"No ones the same." I said laying down in the shade of the building now.

"I'm not joking around Sasuke." He semi shouted at me.

"And neither was I just relax Toshiro." I laughed slightly "So your hair is a different color from everyone else's that just makes you unique." I stated looking up at him.

"Sasuke just listen to me, I'm not like the kids around here and neither are you." He started "No one can just start a fire out of nowhere from just kicking someone."

"And what does this have to do with what you're trying to tell me?" I groaned.

"We're elementals Sasuke." He told me.

"Elementals are myths Toshiro; just urban legends…" He cut me off.

"Then explain why you were felling sick today in class and that the paper towel burned when you touched it?"

"How do you know that? I thought I was alone when…" I trailed off looking at my hands.

"And that explains why you can get so hot headed about something." He continued.

"STOP!" I shouted clapping my hands over my ears. "I don't want to hear it any more." I said getting up and running towards the gates of the school.

"Sasuke wait listen to me." He shouted obviously following me.

"Leave me alone." I yelled then felt something grab my leg making me fall to the ground.

I looked at my foot and ice had engulfed it. Following the trail of ice it went back to Toshiro.

"Listen to me Sasuke I am an elemental of ice; my parents sent me to a special school and there are other students like us here." He said.

"I don't understand what's going on?" I answered trying to pull my leg out of the ice.

"Sasuke Kasai and Toshiro Uindo please come to the main office." My father's secretary said over the loud speaker.

I laid down on the ground "Great just what I didn't need today." I groaned looking up at the sky.

**_...to be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N: well this is getting interesting to type i've got about half of chapter three done so just let me know what you think and if i should keep going with it.**

**-DTW-**


	3. OkayWhat?

**A/N: Okay well i hope you liked the second chapter. And i'm still open for ideas with this story and if you want me to do the whole talking with the characters at the begining at the chapter let me know and i'll do it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Okay…What?**

Toshiro and I walked to my father's office in silence. I still was having a hard time believing him about elementals. They were an old legend that my father use to tell me stories about when I was younger. Elementals were wizards that could control one element so in a way they aren't really wizards. Because the wizards in Harry Potter can control a whole bunch of different things and make potions and junk. But the more I thought about it the more it confused me. How was Toshiro able to stop me from moving and where did the ice come from. I know that the path led to him but…could he be right and elementals actually do exist.

"Sasuke…" Toshiro said snapping me out of my thoughts "Come on." He told me opening the door to the school.

As much as I didn't want to get yelled at by my father I had to go anyways. Sean probably went crying to my father and said that Toshiro and I ganged up on him and beat him up or something like that. "Right I'm coming." I sighed dragging myself along.

We walked in and went right to his office and he was sitting on the edge of his desk waiting for us. I couldn't tell what his expression was if he was mad or what.

"Sit down you two." He said so that's what we did.

"Head master Kasai…" Toshiro started but was silenced by my father putting his hand up.

"It's fine Toshiro you two aren't in trouble, i'm just glad that you found at least one so far and it's only the first day of school here." My father stated.

"…What…" I asked "Is going on?"

"Head master Kasai you never told him?" Toshiro said.

"Never told me what?" I questioned feeling like I was being left out of a huge loop hole.

"Well I thought he was going to end up a mortal." My father stated.

"Hey answer me what the hell is going on?" I asked standing up.

My father stared down at me "Head master would you like me to explain?" Toshiro offered.

"No it's alright I'll tell him." My father said "Sasuke, I am an elemental. Your mother is a mortal. Those stories I told you when you were younger were true. I am not the head master of this school but of another school. One for elementals, and I brought Toshiro along to help me find the elementals here." My father explained.

I blinked a few times trying to understand what was just said to me. "But you…and he…are…but elementals are just a myth." I stuttered pulling at my hair.

"Sasuke I told you before elementals are not a myth." Toshiro stated.

"I just… I need to think about this." I groaned and walked out of the room. When I was out of the building I ran for the gate of the school and I really didn't care at the moment that I left my bag back in my father's office. I just wanted to get away from the school. I ran home and went to open the door but then remembered that I left my keys in my bag, which was in school. So instead I went to the park. The park was quiet because all the little kids had gone home with their parents to get dinner ready and stuff. That's alright though that meant I could sit on the swing in peace and didn't have to listen to little kids yelling and running around. I sat down on the left far end swing but my feet didn't leave the ground I just rocked back and forth and looked up at the sky. Some birds flew over me.

'_I wish I could have wings so I could fly away and leave all my troubles behind.'_ I thought watching them pass.

After a few more minuets I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "When I open my eyes again everything will be back to normal." I muttered.

I opened my eyes and jumped making my self fall off my swing backwards.

"Haha hiya Sasuke." My best friend Rangiku smiled.

"Rangiku don't scare me like that." I said getting my feet off the swing and sitting up.

"Sorry I can't help it Sasuke you're just so easy to scare when you're concentrating." She laughed helping me back up.

Rangiku and I have been friends since we were little. She had a nice wave to her light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. For the longest time we were the same height. Then over to past few months I've shot up. I think I'm five foot nine now. Anyways we sat on the swings and started talking.

"What is this we finally get to be in the same school again and we don't have any of the same classes together. Not even lunch." She stated.

"Sorry about that. But I'm going to be living in the dorms. My parents said it was alright." I mentioned.

She bumped into me and hit my swing hard enough so I could catch the pole.

"So what was the whole I'm going to close my eyes and everything will go back to normal spiel about?" She asked.

"It's nothing just a ruff first day is all." I sighed.

"Really…come on Sasuke I know you better than that; now tell me what's wrong?" She was another person that was good at know when I was lying.

I was about to tell her when someone yelled my name. Looking up I sighed as I was Toshiro come walking up.

"Sasuke who's your new friend?" Rangiku said.

"His name is Toshiro Uindo." I groaned and he came closer.

"Sasuke why did you run off?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to here any more of it." I told him.

"Well you can't run away from it Sasuke it's what you are." He said.

"What are you two talking about?" Rangiku interrupted.

I glared at Toshiro. "Sasuke is an elemental and so am I." He answered and I smacked my head.

"You can't just go and tell people." I shouted.

"SO you're accepting that you're an elemental?" Toshiro smirked.

"But elementals are a myth, I'm Rangiku by the way." She smiled.

"Toshiro nice to meet you, and elementals are not a myth they are real what do you think is sitting next to you and standing in front of you?" He asked.

"But my mom always told me that elementals were fairies that protected you, when I was little."

"Do I look like a fairy to you Ran?" I muttered.

"Well no but that's what I always thought that an elemental was." She answered.

"No elementals are humans like everyone else. But we go to a different realm when we find our powers. Like a week here is about a day there and so on." Toshiro explained.

I fell out of my swing onto my back purposely this time to stair at the sky.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Toshiro asked.

"He's fine, he falls off of things every now and again for no particular reason." Ran stated.

'_This…is not going to be fun.'_ I thought looking up at the sky and watching to clouds go by.

_**…to be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: If you have anyides let me know.**_

_**-DTW-**_


	4. Why do you Keep doing that?

**Me: So some of my friends wanted me to do this again.**

Sasuke: Do what?

**Me: This.**

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

**Me: I'm talking about what we're doing right now.**

Sasuke: You mean talking to each other?

**Me: Yea that.**

Sauske: Oh…Why?

**Me: Because most of them are funny.**

Sasuke: They are?

**Me: Why am I explaining this to you?**

Sasuke: * Shrugs* I don't know

**Me: I'm just going to start the chapter.** * Smacks Head *

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why do you keep doing that?**

After taking a shower I fell onto my bed with my head in my pillow. "My head hurts." I mumbled into the pillow. Today just wasn't a good day. Honestly I think I would have preferred going to my old school it meant all I had to deal with is people getting in fights with me. Not this whole you're an elemental not what you expect to hear everyday right? I flipped over and stared at the ceiling the dampness of my hair was soaking into my pillow but I really didn't care. Picking up my hand I looked at it "So I'm guessing that because I'm fire I should control my temper." I laughed at myself and my arm hit the bed with a thunk. "Maybe I should just sleep and not think about it for the rest of the night." I muttered.

"Are you that down about being an elemental?" I jumped when I heard Toshiro's voice.

I sat up and looked at the window. Sure enough Toshiro was sitting on my window ceil staring at me.

"How the hell did you get up here?" I asked backing up until my back was against the headboard of my bed.

"I jumped, it's not that hard. But you didn't answer my question." He answered like it was a simple answer.

"How did you jump all the way up to the second story?" I stated.

"I just did. Now it's your turn to answer my question." Toshiro reminded me.

"I'm not down about being an elemental, I'm more confused." I answered finally.

"Confused? Confused about what?" He blinked at me.

"I don't understand why my father never told me that I was an elemental." I replied.

"Maybe because he wasn't sure if you were an elemental. Every elementals powers awaken at different times." He mentioned. "For example I became an elemental when I was 10. So I've been at the academy since then. I'm 18 now so technically you can say I'm only a year older then you."

"What do you mean technically?"

"What I mean is the time that you spend at the academy is much different from the real world. A week here is only a day there. We still have 365 days in a year their only slower. So in terms of this world I really should be roughly 40 some years old I think. I'm not quite sure any more really." He laughed and I stared at him.

"S-so it's technically like we're put in slow motion and the rest of the world is just passing us by when we go to the academy?"

"Correct."

"Alright then, just what happens when you come back to the real world? Do you start ageing like a normal person again?"

"Well…" Toshiro started then he looked to the door, which made me look.

"What is it?" I questioned and looked back at the window ceil but he was gone and the window was closed like he was never even there. I got up at checked the window ceil it was cold. "I couldn't have been talking to myself could I?" I muttered.

I just went back to laying on my bed. "What did he look at? I didn't see anything. Can he see something that I can't because of him being so trained as an elemental?" I rubbed my head and groaned "All this thinking is making my head hurt." I turned onto my side and closed my eyes to relax.

_**I looked around and all I could see around me was darkness I started walking and there was someone else there with me someone I've never seen before. He had brown hair with matching eyes. He looked to be close to my age but I wasn't all that sure.**_

"_**WILL YOU JUST COME OUT ALREADY?" The kid yelled randomly looking around.**_

"_**Why should I?" I questioned crossing my arms. He turned and looked right at me but didn't seem to notice that I was just out side of the light.**_

"_**Damn it I'm getting sick and tired of this game if you keep doing this I'm just going to wake up so you can leave me the hell alone."**_

'_**What is this kid walking about this is my dream not his if I want to leave him alone I just had to wake up but for some reason this was kind of fun to do. I still had no clue what was going on but still it was interesting and really weird.**_

"_**You can't do that." I said in a cocky tone.**_

"_**And Why's that?" He questioned in annoyance.**_

"_**Because I'm going to annoy you even when you're awake." I laughed.**_

"_**DAMN BASTARD!"**_

"_**Really? Is that what you think of me? After I've let you use my powers." I commented walking around him now but staying in the darkness. "If you think you deserve to be in control of this body…" I voice trailed off and somehow quickly got behind him. "Than fight me." I whispered in the kids ear.**_

_**I was so close to him I'm sure he could feel my breath against his skin. "That's it let the fire burn inside of you. Let the heat take over." Then I walked in front of him but it seemed that he still couldn't really see me.**_

"_**Why is everything dark?" The kid asked.**_

"_**You're the one that's still in control of this body so you control the subconscious its pitch black in here because that's what you want. The world reacts to what you think. So if you want to see me turn on the lights." I replied but I didn't know why I just said that this was my body and this was my dream. Just what the hell was going on here? Why was I saying all of this and just who is this fricking kid. I went to ask him something then he faded and I was left in darkness again.**_

My alarm clock went off startling me out of my dream and I shot up off my pillow. I put a hand on my head.

"What was that?" I breathed trying to relax. "I don't understand who was that kid I was talking too…" I sat there for about a minuet just listening to the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock. Finally I turned it off and got dressed for school.

I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt that had the band name Skillet across the chest. I randomly picked out a pair of socks then left my room. Quickly brushing my teeth I took some jell and spiked the back of my hair then went down stairs.

"Morning mom. I'm guessing that dad went to school already?" I questioned grabbing an apple.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Alright I'm going to get going, Ran and I were going to walk to school together this morning." I stated and walked out of the house.

Once I got out of the house I started running towards the school. I had to find Toshiro and ask him if he was in my room last night as weird as that sounded and I wanted to ask him about my dream. It was really confusing. I shook my head and kept going. I went to my father's office but he wasn't there. He might be in student services or the library getting coffee. I left his office and started towards the library. I turned the corner and continued walking.

"Hey." I jumped when I heard someone talk to me I turned around and it was Toshiro.

'_He wasn't standing there when I turned the corner how did he do that?'_ I thought glaring at him.

He laughed and pushed him self off the wall. "Did you want to talk? Because I'm quite sure that you were going to go and find your father to find out what my dorm room number was."

"Can you read minds or something?" I snapped.

"No, no it was a good guess actually." He smirked.

My eye twitched _'You have to be joking he just guessed.'_

…_**to be continued…**_

* * *

Me: I'm so sorry it took so long.

**Sasuke: Damn straight you should be sorry.**

Me: Excuse me? *stress mark* You could have helped me you know.

**Sasuke: Eh you never asked for help. *shrugs***

Me: I swear if you weren't the main character of this damn story I would frickin' duck tape your hands and feet together and then gag you and throw you in the closet.

**Sasuke: You wouldn't do that, you like me to much. *smirks***

Me: Do you really want to test that theory? *Cracks knuckles*

**Sasuke: Um…no not really. *Laughs sheepishly***

Me: Then drop it. *Death glare*

**Sasuke: Yes ma'am.**

Me: Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up soon I have to keep reading my book for the five to eight page paper that's due in February. Well tell me what you think.

**-DTW-**


	5. What's Going on?

**Me: I can actually work on my stories.**

Sasuke: Don't you have to do another paper when you get back to school?

**Me: *sigh* Yes and we just finished one too.**

Sasuke: That sucks.

**Me: I know. But they're trying to get us ready for college is all.**

Sasuke: That makes a little more since.

**Me: Yea, my older sister is in college and she has to do a lot of essays**

Sasuke: Isn't she an English major though?

**Me: Yep. Well enough about that lets get on with the chapter**

Sasuke: Alright then. Everyone enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's Going on?**

"So does it make any since to you?" I asked as Toshiro leaned against the wall.

"Um…not really sure, because I can say that I've never had the kind of dream where there's someone that I've never meet before in my life in it." Toshiro answered.

I groaned and slid down the wall. "Hey, don't worry it just means you have an active imagination." Toshiro laughed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I sighed rubbing my face.

"No, not really why do you ask?" He questioned.

I looked up at him "Because; I just think that there might be something wrong with me." I answered.

"There's nothing wrong with you." He stated messing up my hair.

"Hey." I complained and swatted his hand away from my head.

"You didn't even brush your hair this morning so why are you complaining?" He asked pushing himself off the wall and walking in front of me then holding a hand out to help me up.

"Well my hair is naturally flat so I don't see why I have to brush it." I replied taking his hand.

"Maybe you'll end up impressing someone and notice anything new about yourself if you look in a mirror once in a while." He mentioned then walked away.

I looked around on my hands and arms but I didn't see anything different about myself. "Wait what are you talking about?" I looked up to see that he was a ways down the hall. "Hey Toshiro!" I shouted running after him down the hall.

"Stupid Toshiro…not telling me what he meant." I muttered under my breath as I doodled in my note book and occasionally took notes. _'I'm still confused with everything. Toshiro hasn't given me a very good explanation on this whole elemental thing.'_ I thought glancing over to the window. I didn't feel any different. My dreams were stranger then normal but I figured that that would be something normal for a first timer at being an elemental. _'I'll have to get a hold of Toshiro and ask him to explain things a bit more to me.'_

The bell rang bringing me back to school and I closed my note book then walked out of the room. _'Speaking of Toshiro I haven't seen him in any of my classes. I could have sworn he was in last period with me. Though since this morning I haven't seen him all day.'_

"Sasuke." I heard Ran shout.

"Oh hey Ran." I waved.

"I thought we were going to walk to school together today." Ran huffed.

"Sorry I wanted to see if my dad knew who my room mate was going to be but when I got up he had already left so I couldn't ask him at home." I lied.

"Let me know that next time. So did you ask your dad who your new room mate was?" She asked as we walked down the hall.

"No, he was in a meeting so I couldn't talk to him." I lied again.

"Then go and ask him now." She urged.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Well you want to know don't you?" She said.

"Yea…" I answered.

"Then go and ask him. I'm sure your teacher will understand where you were if you get to class late." She smacked me on the back "Well I gotta go, Gym class." She waved and went towards the locker rooms.

I groaned and went to my fathers office. "Ms. Mina is my dad Available?" I asked.

"He didn't even come today." She answered. "He called in sick." She looked a at me strangely.

"Oh right." I knocked on my head "I forgot sorry." I smiled.

"Did you need something?" Ms. Mina questioned.

"I was just going to ask him if he knew who my room mate was going to be." I stated.

"I could look it up for you." She said.

"No it's alright; because my father isn't here you seem to have your hands full. I'll just head to my next period class." I waved then left the office.

'_He didn't come in today and I haven't seen Toshiro since this morning, what is going on? Where could they have gone?'_ I thought walking into my next class and getting scold by the teacher for being late. I didn't talk back and just sat down at my desk when he was finished, He gave us a book that we had to read and told us that we had to read seven chapters by Friday. Then he let us read for the rest of class.

The book is about some, gothic horror something with vampires or something like that. It's alright but it's more of a girls book. "Twilight…" I muttered in annoyance. "This is such a stupid book why do we have to read it?"

"Oh come on it's not that bad." I jumped when Ran came up behind me.

"Easy for you to say Ran, you're a girl." I muttered adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I like the book you know." She huffed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. I looked over Ran and only saw other students walking along talking to each other. _'What, was that?'_ I thought _'It looked like something not from around here…am I seeing people's souls?'_ I thought blinking a few times.

"Sasuke, you're spacing out on me again." Ran stated waving her hand in front of my face.

I looked down at her and she was surrounded by a pale green light. I heard something that sounded like laughter I looked to the side of her and there was an image of a calico cat sitting next to her left leg.

'_What is that…is that some sort of spirit or something?'_ I thought looking down at it.

"Yo Sasuke." Ran snapped her fingers in front of my face and I looked back at her face and smiled a little. "What is up with you today?" She commented.

I turned around and started walking away from her, "I'm going to the nurse to lay down, I don't feel very good." I lied not looking back.

"Oh…alright." Ran said.

'_I have to go…I'm sorry Ran.'_ I thought turning the corner. _'I don't belong here right now….I-I just need to think.'_ As I walked towards the gates to the school. _'I…don't belong anywhere.'_ I ran out of the school gates and down the street. _'What am I? What is an elemental? I'm so confused.'_

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Well that went well.**

Sasuke: Seriously…Twilight…

**Me: Hey I was watching Vampire Knight as I was typing this and it was the first book that popped into my head.**

Sasuke: I thought you hated that book.

**Me: Yes I do hate that book but I'm not going to let some annoying book keep my form reading or watching Vampire Knight.**

Sasuke: You're going to get a lot of hate mail for that.

**Me: Oh well that's what I think of the book.**

Sasuke: So who's your favorite character on Vampire Knight?

**Me: Takuma Ichijou**

Sasuke: One of the Vampires

**Me: Yes. your point?**

Sasuke: Okay then until next time everyone. *Waves*

**Me: Hey I'm not done talking to you yet.**

**-DTW-**


	6. I Try to Run From what I Am

**Me: Wow it's been a while.**

Toshiro: So a bit there I thought that you forgot about us.

**Me: No I didn't forget about you, it's just that we've had so much stuff to do that I haven't had time to actually sit down and type for my other stories.**

Toshiro: That's understandable and I what is this about other stories?

**Me: Oh one of my friends and I are writing a book together.**

Toshiro: Is it a completely original story like this one?

**Me: Yes actually I'll have to tell you about it one of these times.**

Toshiro: Why not tell it to me know we have time.

**Me: Everyone else probably wants to get to reading this chapter.**

Toshiro: Then tell me while their reading.

**Me: But what if they want to know what my new story is about?**

Toshiro: Well if they want to read it then their going to have to wait to find out what its about.

**Me: Alright well sorry for the hold up I'll let everyone get to the chapter. Have fun with chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Try to Run From what I Am**

I slowed down when I got to my house but I didn't stop I just kept running. No matter who I saw there was a bit of a glow around them. Some had more then others so I shook my head and picked up the pace I didn't care where I was going but over the summer I ran so much that I could just keep running of a good hour before I got tired. My gym teachers always told me that I should try out for track but I never did. I wasn't too sure why, I guess it was because I really didn't want to bother my parents with coming to watch me.

I slowed down when I got to a part of town that wasn't really um how should I say it… alive I guess. If you're trying to guess where I am and you guessed graveyard you would be right. The cemetery for my hometown Kaioto. It was a decent size cemetery. I know that my grandparents on my mothers side were buried here so was my baby sister that couldn't breath on her own when she was born and one night she just died even with a rebreather. The doctors did all they could to save her but it was already to late she was gone. Even though I was only 4 back then I remember sneaking out of my room and seeing my mom crying for a few weeks in my fathers arms. I really didn't understand what was going on back then but when my grandfather passed away when I was 10 and my grandmother a few months later I came to understand how much it can hurt when someone you love so much is gone.

Somehow I ended up stopping at my little sisters grave. I didn't remember stopping which was the strange thing. I squatted down and cleaned the leaves off her grave and the vines that were covering her name.

**Tsubaki Kasai**

**January 3, 2001- February 14, 2001**

"Tsubaki…the flower that doesn't have a sent but is greatly missed when the flower dies…" I muttered to the grave.

I heard the occasional bird chirp close by. "Tsubaki…mom and dad miss you. They try not to show it in front of me but every time your birthday comes around they don't seem to really talk to me all that much." I sat down in front of the gravestone. "I wish I could ask how you were doing but I know that you can't answer…there have been a lot of strange things happening in just the past few days. You know how everyone thinks that there not special in anyway although no one is alike? Well yea now I'm so confused about just what I am." I sat there quietly for a few minuets then sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore… if you were here I think that I wouldn't feel so alone…I know that I have Ran but she doesn't know what I'm going to through, then Toshiro is so confusing and I just met him…sorry that I just keep babbling on. I honestly don't know why I ended up running here…I guess this place is where I can actually think and be alone from my parents and everyone." I sat there for a bit longer then stood up. "I guess I'm going to run a bit more and clear my head, I don't know what to really think anymore." I told the gravestone and then walked back to the concrete road and started running again.

I ran the maze of the cemetery a couple of times and finally looked at what time it was on my phone. I missed the rest of school; it was about 4:30. I decided to start heading home so my mom wouldn't get worried. I didn't feel like running home so I decided to walk home which was about a half an hour to forty-five minuets when you walk. Mom would probably think that I stayed and watched Ran's soccer practice is why I'm so late getting home. The only problem with walking home is that I had to walk through the part of town where all the gangs hung out and that wasn't all that fun. When I got to that part of town I started jogging to get through there a bit faster. I broke into a run and I still had that uneasy feeling that someone was following me.

I got dizzy for a second and my knees buckled from under neath me. I burning sensation raced through my knees. From how fast I was going I had to keep rolling so I wouldn't hurt myself anymore then what I did. When I came to a stop I looked at my knees and then were bleeding pretty bad, there was stones stuck in them and my arms were scuffed up along with them. That's what I get for wearing shorts to school because it's still warm out. "Damn it." I muttered taking the pocketknife that I had in my pocket out and taking off my shirt so I was just wearing the tank top I had on under it. I popped a small whole in my shirt and ripped it the rest of the way. I made wrappings for my knees to stop the bleeding for now until I could get home. I knew why I got dizzy and fell, it was because I was staring to get dehydrated from running so much.

"What do we have here?" I heard someone say and I turned around.

I knew that I was just about out of the gang's territory of the town but apparently I wasn't far enough.

"It looks like some kid from school." I heard another boy say.

I turned to see who they were. They both had burnet hair but I don't think that I've ever met them before. I knew that I was new to the school and everything but still I've never seen them anywhere around school.

"No I've never seen him around school before." The one with green eyes on the left said.

"Oh look Riku I think he can see us." The one on the right stated as he noticed that I was staring at them.

I turned back around and tried to stand up but every movement I made trying to stand up felt like someone was stabbing me in the knees and arms.

"He's such an idiot for trying to stand up with those injuries." The one that I thought was Riku commented and my eye twitched a bit.

"Well how else am I going to get home you moron and who the hell are you two anyways?" I asked glaring over my shoulder at them.

"See Riku I told you he could see us." The other one mentioned.

"Well then there isn't really a point to you use this spell any more is it Ren?" Riku commented.

I didn't even notice that I could kind of see though them earlier but now I could see the dark purple aurora around Riku and a pale pink around Ren. I tried standing up again more slowly this time and managed to stand. My knees burned like mad.

"I'll ask again who are you two?" I stated turning around to face them. "And what is with the colors that are surrounding you?"

Riku and Ren looked at each other then back at me. "You are a very interesting character kid." The one called Ren said.

"Yea there hasn't been a person that has been able to see what element a person controls I a long time." Riku commented.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I watched both of them circle around me.

"Only people with dark as their element can see peoples auroras." Ren said to Riku as they stopped in front of me again.

"It's possible that he could be a dark element. He must be a pretty strong one at that then." Riku commented.

"But why wouldn't he already be enrolled in school?" Ren questioned.

"That's a good question, hey kid…" Riku said and my eye twitched again.

"My name is Sasuke." I answered.

"Sasuke how long have you been able to see the "colors" surrounding people?" Riku asked.

"Just recently…" I answered simply.

"There's your answer Ren." Riku said.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you two but I've got to get going." I waved and started walking backwards towards home.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" Ren asked grabbing my arm and I flinched. "We're not done talking to you yet."

"Well I kind of have to get home." I stated pulling my arm away. "Just go back to the school and leave me alone." I glared.

"Oh someone's touchy." Riku smirked. "Then you should come back to the school with us Sasuke." He stated taking a step towards me.

"I don't think so. I was taught not to go with strangers." I backed away more.

"It's two against one kid and you're not even sure what's going on. Do you really think that you can take both of us?" Riku commented and suddenly he just jumped at me and grabbed my shirt then slammed me up against a wall of a building. Because of my legs being in such bad shape I really couldn't do much. "You're coming back with us Sasuke wither you like it or not." He stated.

"Back off." I ordered and grabbed his wrist of the hand that was holding me against the wall.

He didn't seem to like that so he pushed his arms against my throat and started choking me.

"Let…go…" I managed to say.

"Ahh!" Riku jerked his hand away and I hit the ground.

I started coughing and I could feel a couple of tears slid down my face from falling onto my knees.

"What the hell was that?" Riku asked looking at his arm.

"Riku you got burned man." Ren commented.

"I'm aware of that but he can see our auras, so he has to be a dark element." Riku glared at me.

"Who are you to say…what element I am?" I asked using the wall to help me back up.

"So then what element are you if you're not a dark element?" Ren asked.

"How am I supposed to know." I replied.

"So you don't even know your own element." Riku snickered.

"Then you don't know how to control whatever element you are." Ren added on.

"I'm not going to whatever school you two are talking about." I commented and started walking away from them and back towards home again.

"You're not going anywhere." Ren said and I felt something wrap around my legs and then whatever wrapped around my legs caught me before I hit the ground.

"Leave me ALONE!" I shouted and I felt a burst of heat come out of me and I hit the ground. When I sat up there was a wall of fire around me separating Riku and Ren from me.

"Just who are you?" Riku asked putting his arm in front of his face to block the heat.

I didn't answer him I just stood up and backed away from them "What's going on…did I do this?" I muttered staring at the fire. I didn't wait for them to answer I just turned and ran. I didn't care how much my knees hurt I just wanted to get out of there. I stopped at the park and tears started streaming down my face. I didn't bother trying to stop them. I was so confused, and I was in a lot of pain I just wanted to lay down and go to sleep then wake up and it all just be a dream.

"Sasuke!" I heard Toshiro yell and I looked up from where I was sitting against a tree and I didn't remember sitting down. "Sasuke what happened?" He asked kneeling down next to me. "Why are you crying?"

I wiped away my tears "It's nothing I just fell while I was running is all." I stated trying to stand up.

Toshiro put his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled my arm over his shoulder grabbed my other arm and pulled me onto his back. "I'll take you the rest of the way home." He stated hooking his arms under my legs.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I'm going to give you my number so you can text me or call when there's a problem. Or you completely tank it on the concrete again." Toshiro laughed a little.

I didn't answer him.

"Something else happened didn't it?" He asked me and I looked over towards the road.

"Ran told me that you left school because during class she went to the nurses office to see how you were doing and you weren't there. What happened, you know you can tell me." Toshiro mentioned but I didn't answer him.

He sighed "It's understandable that you're confused about this whole elemental thing Just remember that I'll help you out with whatever you need."

We didn't talk for a good length of time. "Toshiro…" I finally spoke up.

"What is it?" He asked as we got to my house.

"Can you stick around for a bit so I can talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He laughed lightly and bumped me up a bit so he could open the door.

Mom came into the hall and she gasped when she saw me. Toshiro went to set me down so I could take off my shoes but my mom stopped him.

"Toshiro just take Sasuke into the kitchen. Don't worry about your shoes." She said and quickly went down the hall.

Toshiro slipped off his shoes anyway and then took me to the kitchen. We got me up onto the counter next to the sink and I was finally able to take off my shoes. Toshiro took them from me and took them to the front door. I finally was able to take a look at my legs and the blood had seeped through my shirt. I put my legs over the sink and started unraveling my shirt it was really damp and luckily it wasn't sticking to my knees but they did look really bad. My parents came into the kitchen carrying a few bottles of Peroxide and some gauze and bandages. I don't think that I have to explain to you the whole cleaning my knees part. But it was very bloody and it hurt…yea not fun.

"Were you sprinting when you fell?" My dad asked dumping a new bottle of Peroxide on a black washcloth.

"Yea…" I answered simply but I didn't look at him as he took my arm and started wiping away the dried blood that covered the scraps on my forearm.

"Try to be more careful next time." He sighed and I felt him finish wrapping my arm with an ace bandage.

I glanced over at him and he motioned for me to turn so he could get my other arm. I did what he wanted me to and stared at Toshiro who was sitting in the chair that was closest to the counter.

"You seem a bit out of it, did you bring any water with you when you ran?" Toshiro questioned and I shook my head slowly.

"No…when I was running home I had a dizzy spell and my knees gave out on me for a second and that's how I got all banged up." I told him.

I heard the fridge open and my mom handed me a bottle of water. "Alright you're good to go." My dad said and helped me off the counter so my knees wouldn't give out on me again.

"Try to relax for a bit." My mom smiled at me.

"Alright." I nodded and slid my feet along the ground until I got to the stairs.

"Do you need help?" I looked over at Toshiro who was walking in from the kitchen.

"Um…it's alright I can get up to my room on my own." I stated taking a few steps.

"Well you said you wanted to talk so I guess I'll just come with you." He smiled gently at me and walked up the steps behind me.

My legs were in a lot of pain when I finally got to the top of the stairs. I was surprised that Toshiro walked along side me to my room, if it was Ran walking with me she would have called me slow and when I got to my room she would shut the door in my face then laugh and open it again. Once we got to my room I plopped down on my bed and I didn't want to move I hadn't opened the water bottle that my mom gave me yet I just kept it in my hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Toshiro asked sitting down on the end of the bed.

Have you heard of a couple of kids named Riku and Ren?" I stated staring up at the ceiling.

"Yea, their from the academy. Those two are some real troublemakers, we don't know how but they keep sneaking out and coming here." Toshiro explained.

"Why do they keep coming to this world?" I asked sitting up.

"They think it's their job to find new people to join the Academy, but their lucky if they can even since another elementals prescience." Toshiro huffed which made me crack a smile.

"So I'm guessing that you've had to deal with them a couple two three times?" Toshiro nodded.

"Yep, and every time I just want to freeze them and toss them into a river." He muttered.

"Well I'm guessing they found me because I was passing by…come to think of it they didn't even realize that I was an elemental until I said something back to them." I mentioned.

"You said something back to them?" Toshiro questioned a bit confused.

"Yea, Ren was using some kind of spell that turned them invisible to humans I guess." I replied.

"My guess is they went into the restricted section of the library to learn that spell." Toshiro said putting his pointer finger to his upper lip.

"But they thought that I was a dark elemental because I can see peoples auras." I commented and Toshiro blinked at me.

"That's not possible, only dark elements can see others auras with a spell." He answered.

"Well I can see yours clear as day. It's ice blue and you have a snow leopard lying by the edge of the bed by your foot." I said pointing at the snow leopard cub that was ice blue in color and see through that was asleep on the floor.

Toshiro blinked at me with I'm not sure if it was astonishment that I could see the animal next to him or in complete confusion. "That can't be possible that's difficult for even a dark elemental to see what a persons animal spirit is. But you're not a dark elemental you're fire."

"I don't know anymore, I'm so confused." I groaned and fell back down onto my pillow.

"That is confusing as to how you can see auras and animal spirits." He commented and I just went back to looking at the ceiling. "You should talk to your father about it." He said and I gave him a-you're-joking-right look. "Well I don't know what else to do, you're father is the headmaster of the academy."

"Do you think that's why everything has been so strange for the past couple of days?" I asked sitting up again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Think about it how long did it take for your element to start appearing for you?"

"I guess when I was 7 because when I was 10 my parents Sent me to the academy." He answered.

"Were you able to see every ones auras?" He shook his head.

"No everyone just told me that I was freezing to the touch but that's about it." He responded. It seemed that he wasn't telling me everything.

"What element is my dad?" I questioned.

"I don't know, actually I don't think that anyone knows what type of elemental he is. I want to say that he's fire but that might be because your fire, though right now after hearing what you just told me I'm not to sure what element you are anymore."

"That makes me feel so much better." I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock at my door and then it opened my mom poked her head into the room. "Toshiro you can stay the night here instead of having to go back to the dorms at school." My mom suggested.

"Oh um…thank you Mrs. Kasai but it's alright." Toshiro smiled at her.

"Shiki said that he would rather you spend the night here, it's dusk and he doesn't want you getting lost or anything." My mother mentioned.

"Okay then, I guess I'm staying for the night." He said and my mom closed my door again when she left.

"I guess you can't sneak out of the dorms and come here tonight." I snickered and Toshiro flicked my foot. It just suddenly fell asleep and started tingling. "Ah." I slowly brought my leg up to my chest and put a hand on my foot. It was freezing. "Don't do that." I ordered trying to warm up my foot.

"You deserved it." He mentioned.

"But you made my foot fall asleep, you're such a jerk." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked about to flick my other foot.

"Nothing." I pulled my foot away.

"Do you have any more questions for me considering that I'm staying the night?" He asked.

I asked a few more questioned mostly about him but I don't know if you want to really know about his story….meh why not I'll tell you what our conversation before dinner was about.

"Yea do you know where your family is now?" I asked finally able to feel my foot again.

He nodded a little bit and looked down at the floor. The snow leopard was awake now and it was sitting next to his leg and licked his pants but his pant leg didn't move. "My parents are dead and my younger brother is about 35 and lives in New York."

"How did your parents die?" I questioned.

"Well my mother got cancer and my father over dosed shortly after my mother died. I guess one of the disappointing about being an elemental and going to the academy is that time here passes by so quickly that you're completely erased from your families memories." Toshiro sighed and laid down on the bed.

"So why couldn't your brother go to the academy?" I looked at him.

"I was the only one out to my family who turned into an elemental. Well I can't really say I turned into an elemental it's more like you're born an elemental but the time where you start experiencing your powers is different for everyone." Toshiro explained to me.

"To much information." I laughed.

"You're right that's a lot to take in during a day." Toshiro smiled and looked over at me again. "You know I kind of want to know what your aura and spirit animal look like."

"You're guess is as good as mine, I can't see mine." I stated. "So is it just you and me at the school that are elementals?"

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: So this was a fun chapter to do.**

Toshiro: It's 11 pages long.

**Me: I know I'm so proud of myself.**

Toshiro: Is this the longest chapter that you've ever done?

**Me: Yes actually and I'm glad that I got a lot into this chapter.**

Toshiro: You could have cut this into two chapters.

**Me: I know but it's also to kind of make up for neglecting this story for a few months.**

Toshiro: Yea I think that this should make people happy. Oh by the way I want to read that story that you and your friend are doing.

**Me: I'll get that for you after this.**

Toshiro: Then lets end it so I can read it.

**Me: Alright then. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will start working on my other stories next week because I have Spring Break next week. Yea! Well till next chapter or any of my other stories that you read. *Waves***

**-DTW-**


	7. My New Dorm Buddy

**Me: Sorry it took so long to start working on this chapter.**

Sasuke: Don't you have homework to do?

**Me: Don't you?**

Sasuke: That's not to point.

**Me: It's all the same we're both not doing our homework so let me tell the **

**story.**

Sasuke: Hey you told Toshiro about that new story that you were doing.

**Me: Yeah…**

Sasuke: So what's it about?

**Me: It's an original story.**

Sasuke: That's not fair.

**Me: Why is it not fair. This is an original story too.**

Sasuke: This isn't a story.

**Me: Sure lest go with that.**

Sasuke: So about that story…

**Me: I'll tell you about it later right now we have other allegations.**

Sasuke: Right I'm on it.

**Me: Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My New Dorm Buddy**

"So do you have everything packed?" Mom asked as I brought the last bag down stairs.

"Yes mom I have everything. I promise I'll be fine." I told her.

"You know that you don't have to stay at the school you can always come home when ever you want to." She said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I know mom." I smiled as we walked out to the car and put my bags in the back.

"I know, I know sorry sweetie I get like this every time you had to go to a new school." She said and I got in the passenger seat and buckled up.

It was Saturday morning and Dad was already at the school and waiting for us. I didn't bring a lot of my things because of being so close to home that I could just come back at any time. But we just took the car so we could bring everything at once. So it took all of a two-minuet drive to the school. There were a couple of the kids that lived in the dorms walking around when we pulled in and my dad had us pull right up to the doors of the dorms. I got out and garbed the majority of my bags so that mom and dad wouldn't have to do as much.

"Do you remember where your dorm is?" My dad asked me shutting the trunk of the car.

"Yeah it's on the second floor room 201." I repeated and pulled out the key that my dad gave me earlier that week for my dorm. Even though I meant to go to see my dorm and who was going to be living with me I just didn't have the chance to do it. I was actually doing most of my packing this week if that surprises you at all. I raced up the stairs and then walked down the hall till I found my room number. And decided to wait there for my parents so I didn't have to prop the door open.

You would think that I would ask my dad who I was going to dorm with but I never did. I don't know if it was because I wanted to find out for myself or if I was just lazy and didn't feel like getting yelled at by a teacher for being late to class.

"What took you so long?" I asked as they finally got to my dorm room.

"We're not as young as you are Sasuke." My mother smiled.

"I know, I was joking." I said and opened my door.

The room was clean and my side of the room had nothing on it. Who ever my roommate was gave me the bed by the door and he seemed to like the color ice blue by the look of his blanket on his bed. The window was open and the morning sun was making it warm in the room for being October it was a nice morning. You could wear t-shirt if you didn't want to carry around a sweater for the rest of the day. You could definitely tell that it was cooling off though.

"Uha it doesn't seem that he's here right now." My dad said as he set down the duffle bag that he was carrying.

"Who is my roommate?" I asked curious.

"You haven't asked me all week and now that we've gotten everything in here you're interested on who is your roommate?" My dad commented.

"Yes." I answered simply.

My parents laughed. "You'll just have to find out when he gets back from whatever he's doing." Father answered.

I sighed and opened the duffle bag with my sheets and blanket in it and my mom helped me make my bed, which took all of five minuets to do.

"I can handle putting my clothes away and putting everything up." I told them, "You two go home and relax."

"Alright hun you have a good time and get to know you're roommate." My mom said and hugged me.

I followed them down to the car and gave them both a hug before they got in the car and went home. After they left the school grounds I went back into the dorms and back to my room. I slowly put my clothes away on the side of the dresser that was empty. The breeze that was coming in the window was nice. I got everything that I brought put away or in a good spot. Under my bed…hey their pretty tall beds, you can put a lot of stuff down there.

"Hey. "I jumped and clunked my head on the bottom of my bed when I heard the voice of my roommate.

"Ow…" I muttered grabbing my head in pain.

"Sorry about that Sasuke." He apologized. _'Wait I know that voice.'_ I thought and backed out from under my bed. "T-Toshiro, y-you're my roommate." I stuttered.

"Yep. I'm surprised that you never asked me what my dorm number was." He smiled and shut the door behind him.

"I should have figured that dad would stick me in the same dorm as you. Other then Rangiku you're the only other person that likes me here." I sighed and hoped up on to my bed. "Where were you this morning when I got here anyways?" I asked.

"I went for a swim in the school pool." He answered and now that he said something I could smell a faint scent of chlorine on him even from across the room. But the room isn't all that big so it's not surprising.

"Did you take a shower after you got out of the pool?" I asked.

"No, why can you smell the chlorine?" He asked.

"Yea, I bit but not much." I answered.

"I just kind of rinsed off in the locker room." He replied.

"Did you forget your shampoo and what not here?" I asked.

"No I just don't like taking showers in the locker room." He said.

"Is that pool heated I haven't been in it yet." I laid down on my bed.

"Yea it's heated, more then likely that's what we're going to be doing in the winter is swimming." He responded.

"Is winter your favorite season?" I questioned curious.

It felt that being his roommate it was actually a lot easier to ask him these questions then if we were sitting in my room at my house. It was probably because of having mom and dad down stairs they could easily listen in on our conversation.

"It is." He laughed a little "You probably think it's stupid because I'm an elemental of ice." He rubbed the back of his head and with his pale skin the blush on his face really stood out.

"No its fine, my favorite season is Fall." I told him.

"That's interesting I thought it would be Summer." Toshiro commented.

"Yeah summer is nice and you don't have to go to school and its warm but I don't know, I like the fall because of all the changes that happen and the different colors that the leaves change on the trees." I explained sitting up again on my bed.

"I liked your explanation. I don't think that I've ever heard someone explain his or her favorite season like you." He commented.

"Oh um…thanks." I said looking down at my blankets.

"How would you explain Winter?" He asked.

"Winter is a tranquil landscape with a color of white and shades of blue shrouding the hill tops, trees and valleys." I said simply.

"Wow, you should write poems or something. You're pretty descriptive." He commented.

"Well you tend to pick up things when you've been to as many schools as I have over the years." I stated.

"Why did you have to go to so many schools?" Toshiro asked he seemed fascinated with this conversation.

"People have picked fights with me because of just being myself. I don't think that they liked how different I was from them. I didn't make any friends at those schools all I did was get picked on. At first I thought it was the way I looked so I got the red streaks in my hair." I said.

"Did you go to a hair dresser and get them professionally done?" He asked.

I shook my head "No, I did it with kool aid." I answered. "They still didn't care, and some actually tried to cut my hair so naturally I when someone tries to do something to your hair if their not a professional you retaliate and pin them to the ground or get them to back away."

"Of course." Toshiro nodded.

"So that's what I did and the kids friends didn't like that to much so they went at me and after being in so many fights I picked up a thing or two and I got expelled for winning."

"Harsh."

"Yea, mom and dad weren't to thrilled either and they didn't like what I did with the kool aid because the saw the package opened and they told me to wash it out. Obvious kool aid is like die and it doesn't come out very easily. So it took a few weeks to get it out. And when I just had my flat black hair again my parents took me to get my hair cut because even they thought it was getting to long blah, blah, blah, I got this hair style with out my streaks when to bed and in the morning I had them in my hair again and I didn't do anything no matter how many times I scrubbed I couldn't get them to go away so they've been there every since." I explained.

"That's weird." Was all that Toshiro said.

"But then that's just before I started coming to the school and all this weird stuff started happening to me." I mentioned. "Did anything weird happen to you before you started using your elemental powers? "

"Yea I use to be a decent tan from being out in the sun so much then when I woke up I was deathly pale and my skin was freezing to the touch." I blinked a few times. _'He forgot to mention that last time.'_

"That's not possible not with your hair color." I said.

"That's another thing that changed my hair use to be a dirty blonde color then it just turned white for no reason. The strange thing is at the Academy I am the only Ice elemental with white hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes thank you." He said confidently.

"So about the Academy…I don't get it…what's so special about the Elemental Academy?"

"It's actually called Wizard Academy." He laughed sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Long story I'll tell you later on about that one. "

"Alright then how about telling me what's so special about the academy." I offered.

"The academy is for all of us elementals to learn how to control our powers and learn how to fight with them." He said.

I looked at him with a what-are-you-talking-about face. "Why do we have to how to fight with our powers?"

"We have to learn how to fight because one it helps strengthen our powers and two…" He trailed off.

"What's two is the government out to get us or something?" I asked.

"Actually…I'm not to sure about that one…I've only heard rumors that the government has a secret department."

"A secret department? Like one that's out to capture us and do experiments on us?" I asked confused.

"I guess, I don't even know actually all I know of is the rumors. But that's all I've heard." He said moving some of his hair out of his face.

"So what about you when you just started getting your powers did you get picked on?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was picked on, I started being called snow head, icicle, Snow White which was probably the worse…" He trailed off. And looked down at his bed.

"If I knew you when you started getting your powers I'm sure I would have still been your friend." I said and he looked up through his bangs and smiled a little at me.

His ice blue eyes really stood out against his white hair. I don't think that I could ever see him with anything other then his white hair or pale skin.

"You look better with a smile on your face." I smiled at him.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Well that's good enough.**

Sasuke: I'm telling you know that I am not gay.

**Me: What's wrong with that?**

Sasuke: Nothing's wrong with it I'm straight I'm just saying.

**Me: But you have to admit you two would make a cute couple.**

Sasuke: I'm leaving. *Leaves room*

**Me: Sasuke come back, I'm sorry I was just saying.** **I hope you liked the chapter I'm going to go and get the main character back here so I can work on the next chapter see you soon.**

**-DTW-**


	8. Oh the Joy Training

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update.**

Toshiro: Why are you apologizing?

**Me: Well it's been about a week since I updated this story.**

Toshiro: It's taken you longer to update before.

**Me: I know and I don't like doing that.**

Toshiro: Well you'll have all of the summer to work on the stories.

**Me: I know I will I just want to keep these stories going.**

Toshiro: Then how about we start the chapter.

**Me: Alright you heard the man. Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Oh the Joy Training**

I woke up to an annoying thing called an alarm clock that just so happened to be left at my house deliberately. But of course Toshiro had to have one so there really was no getting away from it. I heard it shut off and I turned my back to his bed. It's been a week since I've been living in the dorms. It was nice to be away from my parents but it still kind of sucked because that meant that I had to eat the schools food for dinner. It really makes you like your mothers cooking once you leave.

"Toshiro…it's Saturday…why is your alarm clock on?" I groaned.

"Because I have something for us to do today, now get up." He said and I felt his pillow hit my back.

"I don't think so." I muttered and pulled my blanket tighter around me.

"Yes, you are." He said and I heard him walking closer to my bed. He touched the back of my neck and I started shivering.

I shot up in bed and glared at him rubbing the back of my neck to heat it up again.

"Good now get up." He said walking back over to his bed and getting on his shoes.

"You're a royal pain you know that?" I glared getting out of bed and going over to the dresser.

"Yea, well I'm your royal pain. Now quit complaining and get dressed." He sat there and waited for me to get dressed so I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red and black sleeved shirt that was small on me and showed a bit of my stomach. I put on some ankle socks ad slipped on my shoes.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked as I followed him off campus and into the woods.

"You'll see." He commented.

"I really don't like surprises this early in the morning."

"It's sunrise." He said looking back at me.

"Are you frickin kidding me? It's 5 in the morning; the sun doesn't come up till 6:30. And it's cold." I complained.

"It's a good temperature." He stated and we came to an opening with a decently sized pond in the middle of it.

"What is this for?" I asked looking around.

"We're going to start training." He said walking towards the water.

"W-What?" I asked surprised and confused.

"Well you have to start learning how to control your powers sometime, and you're going to be helping me find other elementals so you need to know how to at least know how to control the powers that you have." He said and went to step in the water.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked running towards him.

The entire pond turned to ice and he walked onto it. My eye twitched, "Did you really think that I was just going to walk into the water?" He asked.

"I should strangle you." I glared.

"Come on it's safe to walk on." He waved me over.

I slowly put my foot down on the ice and it didn't creek or break so he did make it solid.

"Now that first thing we should practice is the basics." He stated.

"What's the basics?" I asked confused.

"Like learning how to control your powers and form your weapon." He said.

"So we have to form our own weapons?" I was so confused.

"Well at first it will start as more of your major element in this case and then it will eventually solidify and become a solid weapon." He explained.

"Ok…" I said.

"Now we're going to start with a bit of combat training." He said and then threw a punch at me without even saying go.

Luckily I was use to having someone throw a punch at me first. I did a back bend out of the way and swung my legs at him and he dodged them. I got back on my feet and backed away.

"You have some good reflexes." He smiled.

"I told you before I've been in a lot of fights." I commented.

"Yea, but have you been in a fight with another elemental?" He asked and formed an icicle in his hand and threw it at me.

"Geez." I moved out of the way and skid across the ice.

"You're going to have to be faster." He said and I turned to see that he was right behind me and I put my arms up and his leg connected with my arms. He had a really strong kick and I was pushed across the pond. He froze my arms and I focused on the ice and melted it to break my arms apart. "Very good, you can focus your fire to a specific spot." Toshiro told me and I wiped the water off of my arms onto my shirt.

"Yea woot." I said sarcastically. "Can we be done now?" I asked.

"We're not done until I say so." He answered and my shoulders slumped.

"But it's Saturday." I complained and he came at me.

"I know," He punched me and I caught his hand. A hissing sound and steam came from my hand. He was trying to freeze me again.

A smirk spread across his face and I heard the ice moving. I looked down to see that there was ice that was starting to form on the bottom of y shoes. I pushed off the ice breaking the ice and using Toshiro's strength to keep myself above him and the ice.

"That's new. No one that has gone against me in a fight has ever thought of doing that." He commented and moved his arm back so I would start going towards the ground.

I pushed off his hand and took a couple of hops away from him. _'I have to get off the ice._' I thought and started towards the grass.

"No you don't." He shouted and a wall of ice formed in front of me and I looked around to see that the wall made it's way all around us. "This is our battle field. You have to learn to battle against your opposite elements."

"Damn it." I muttered looking up the wall. It was too high for me to jump normally. But with everything that was happening to me in the past month and a half I don't see why I couldn't try to jump over this wall.

"Don't keep your back turned to your opponent." Toshiro stated and I jumped up out of the way and pushed off the wall to get behind him. I slipped a little bit when I landed. _ 'With how little traction I have on the ice I'm never going to be able to get a running start to try and jump over this wall.'_ I thought as I kept moving out of the way of his attacks.

"You're going to have to fight back sooner or later Sasuke. I'm not going to let up until you can knock me down using your element." Toshiro stated.

"Fine then." I muttered and turned around. I took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance waiting for Toshiro to get closer to me then I threw a punch at him and missed. He knocked me back and I was able to quickly recover. I ducked under his punch and tried to knock out his feet from under him. It worked and before he could catch himself I kicked him up into the air. I jumped after him and then round housed him back into the ice flame erupting off my foot and steam followed him down to the ice and it cracked under him. I landed a bit away from him and stood up.

"I didn't see that one coming." I groaned sitting up. "Good job you knocked me down." He smiled.

I saw the ice heal its self and Toshiro stood up. "I guess we're done for now." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I told you if you could knock me down with your element that we would be done." I stated.

"But I kicked you." I replied.

"Yes, yes you did, but you used the force of your element to push me down to the ground all that faster." He said.

"Oh, alright then." I blinked still a bit confused.

"You did a good job. You learned something new today." He smiled.

"What did I learn?" I asked confused.

"To settle down and concentrate. Sasuke you might not think so but when you stopped and waited for me to come at you, you were able to use your powers in combat." Toshiro explained.

"Oh…okay then." I said and he laughed a little.

"Don't worry we have to keep working on you, you still have a long way to go." He said then snapped his fingers and the wall disappeared.

'_Just how strong is Toshiro?'_ I thought looking at him.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Well Sorry it's so short.**

Toshiro: It's five pages.

**Me: Well it seems short to me.**

Toshiro: Alright, whatever floats your boat.

**Me: Well I hope you liked the chapter, and I really do love comments and reviews. See you next chapter**

**-DTW-**


	9. A Weekend to Relax    Maybe

**Me: Woo! I'm finally getting to this.**

Sasuke: What took you so long in the first place?

**Me: Well I had a lot to do this summer.**

Sasuke: Like what?

**Me: Training for soccer, moving into our new house, working…**

Sasuke: Ok, ok, I get it. Can we start the chapter now?

**Me: I thought you'd never ask.**

Sasuke: Here's chapter 9 have fun everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Weekend to relax…maybe**

"Finally." I sighed in relief as I flopped down on my bed.

"What are you so happy about?" Toshiro smiled as he closed the door to our dorm behind him.

"I finished my paper that is due on Monday today in class and that was the only homework that I had so I'm free for the weekend." I explained.

"Good then we can do more training." He stated and my mood instantly plummeted.

"No….can't we have a day off we've been training every day after school for the past week. My body is so frickin' sore I don't know how I can even stand." I complained.

"I'll think about it how's that?" He stated and left the room.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked getting up quickly and poking my head out the door.

Toshiro stopped and turned around then smiled at me "I'm just going to the principles office so I can talk to him." He turned and started walking again. "Just relax for a bit I'll be back later." Then Toshiro went down the stairs.

I sighed and went back into the room and laid down. _'Well it has been a month since Toshiro has randomly left last time.'_ I stared at the ceiling _' If he's leaving I wonder how long he's going to be gone.'_

I closed my eyes and decided to try and tried to get some sleep.

_"**Sasuke!" I jumped up when someone slammed their hands on my desk. **_

_**I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. **_

_"**Sasuke, you're always falling asleep in class. How are you going to learn anything if you keep falling asleep." I don't know why but I didn't know the person that was in front of me.**_

_"**Sorry, Karla I just felt really tired was all." I muttered.**_

_"**Well hurry and get up already, we need to get to the arena." She said happily and grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of the seat I was sitting in.**_

_"**We have to go where?" I asked stumbling over my feet as I was being dragged to who knows where by this strange girl that I didn't know.**_

_"**To the arena." She said again**_

_"**Why?" I questioned confused.**_

_"**Because you and David are going to fight today remember?" Karla answered not looking back at me.**_

_"**Wait…what?" I said stopping in my tracks.**_

_"**We don't have time to stop Sasuke." Karla said and kept pulling me in what must have been in the direction of the arena.**_

_**The dang thing was huge and she took me to an entrance then waved and left me standing there like an idiot. Not that most people didn't do that to me as it was. I walked out into the arena and there was a good amount of people there.**_

_"**What the hell?" I muttered.**_

_"**You might have been a good fighter in the human world but here you're entering into an entirely different field." I looked ahead of me to who must have been David.**_

_"**Well you don't know that. And just what did I do you get you pissed at me anyways?" I questioned and people started laughing.**_

_"**Lets just call this your final exam for getting into the school." David smirked. **_

_"**Wait…what?" I muttered. ****'Just where am I?'**** I thought and he came at me.**_

_**I moved out of the way and he went stumbling forward. "You just got lucky kid." He stated then came at me again.**_

_**I sighed and just decided to keep dodging his kicks and punches. I figured that he would get tired eventually and I could just walk away without even having to fight.**_

_"**Hol still." He ordered and tried getting me with an upper cut. So I decided to jump up and kick him square in the face.**_

_"**How's that for holding still?" I laughed then I had a fireball thrown at my head. ****'That was close.'**_

_**He started chucking a barrage of fireballs at me and all I could really do at this point was dodge.**_

_"**What's wrong why are you running Sasuke?" He laughed.**_

_'**Wait…I'm at the academy!'**** I thought getting hit with a fire ball and falling hard to the ground.**_

_"**Some son of the headmaster you are. You don't even know how to fight with your element." David chuckled standing over me.**_

_**He looked like he was going to kill me. I put my arms up in defense. I waited for the impacted of a fireball but it never came. Instead all I saw was a shadow standing over me. I looked to see who it was.**_

_"**T-Toshiro?" I said shocked.**_

_**He turned around and smiled at me then went back to David. "That's enough you were not given authorization to have this battle." Toshiro said loud and with a strong tone in his voice.**_

_"**And what gives you the right to interfere and tell us we can't fight?" David objected.**_

_"**This fight is over David unless you want to fight an upper classmen." Toshiro smirked and I could hear everyone muttering to each other.**_

_"**Whatever I've lost interest in this anyways." David scoffed and walked out.**_

_"**The rest of you get back to your dorms as well." Toshiro ordered and people started clearing out quickly. **_

_**He waited till everyone was out of the arena then helped me up off the ground.**_

_"**Thanks Toshiro you really saved…." I was stopped by him kissing me.**_

I shot up off my pillow "NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed.

I blinked a few times and looked around and it was dark in the room. "Thank god it was just a dream." I muttered and fell back onto my pillow. The room was quiet "So Shiro never came back." I sighed and closed my eyes again hoping that I would have a completely different dream.

I woke up with it being really, f'ing hot in the room. I figured it was just me so I sat up and nothing was wrong. "I must be getting sick then." I muttered to myself.

Shaking it off I got some new clothes and went and took a shower. "Maybe I'll visit mom today." I told myself as I dried off my hair.

It kind of sucked I had nothing to do. In fact I didn't even know what to do. With out Toshiro almost killing me everyday in training. I didn't want to read, I didn't have any homework to do, I was clueless as to what to do. "Maybe I should go for a run." I stated out loud and some kids looked at me strange as they walked past.

I threw my clothes and shower utilities in the room and locked up. _'I wonder if there's a way for me to get to the academy.'_ I thought and ran to the school.

It was usually opened during the weekends because of us students that lived on campus. But usually all the doors were locked to all the rooms so we couldn't get in any rooms the screw up anything. Good thing I knew my way around in the vents of the school. There was no one in the school; which helped make it all the more easier to get into my fathers office.

Weaving my way through the vents and eventually getting to my dad's office took longer then I thought it would. But it didn't matter either way, I was in and now it was time to look for how Toshiro and my father leave to the academy. About a half an hour later I was sitting in my fathers seat spinning in slow circles trying to think of anything that would work. I looked everywhere in the dang office and couldn't find anything.

"Ugh where could it be?" I asked myself spinning. "There has to be something here that can help me in some way." I sighed and looked at the book case again and noticed a little brown bag sitting on the top shelf.

I pulled one of the chairs over and grabbed the bag that was up there. "What's in here?" I muttered opening the little bag. There were a whole bunch of little purple ball things in it. I took one out and it was the size of a pill. "What is this thing?" I muttered and flopped down into the chair I was standing on. "I wish that my father and Toshiro wouldn't keep so many secrets form me." I sighed and put the pillish thing back in the bag and placed it back where I found it and left my dad's office.

"What should I do for the rest of the day then." I sighed looking up at the ceiling in complete boredom as I walked through the halls of the school.

"So brother what do you want to do?" I heard a boy ask.

"Well first of all we have to find the principles office." The other responded.

I followed the voices and saw that it was two teens around my age. They were obviously twins or at least from the same family because they both had light blue hair.

I could see two different aura's around the one on the left had a pale yellow glow and the one on the right had a black aura around him. It was like they were polar opposites.

"Um excuse me." I said walking up to them. They turned around and one had his bangs framing his face with spiky hair in the back and the other had an emo hair cut where his bangs covered his right eye. "If you two are looking for the principles office it's this way but you'll have to come back tomorrow because the principle isn't in today." I told them.

"I told you we should have came yesterday Uryuu." The one with the short hair in the back told his brother.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it would be easier if we waited till today." Uryuu mentioned.

"Sorry to ask this but…are you two twins?" I questioned curious.

"Oh right, yea we are twins. Sorry my name is Ryuu Yuki and this is my younger brother Uryuu Yuki." He answered.

"What's your name?" Uryuu asked smiled at me.

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Kasai." I answered.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter it's almost to the end of the 5****th**** page on word.**

**-DTW-  
**


	10. I completely didn't understand what you

**Chapter 10: I completely…didn't understand what you just said.**

"TOSHIRO!" I shouted at him as he just stood there in the door way with his normal goofy smile on his face and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to just leave like that again." Toshiro laughed sheepishly at me.

"Where did you go exactly?" I sighed flopping down onto my bed.

"I had to go back to the academy and take a test to make sure that I was still fit to be able to come here." He answered closing the door and going to his bed.

"So Kind of like a physical." I stated.

"Yea you can say that." Toshiro nodded and leaned against his bed, "So did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Well there are two new kids that are probably in my dad's office and joining today." I answered.

"Twins?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

I nodded, "They have to be elementals. One of them could see my spirit animal."

"So I'm going to guess they are light and dark." Toshiro said then started to mutter something to himself.

"Their names are Ryuu and Uryuu. Uryuu is the one that could see my spirit animal." I explained.

"Yep that usually happens with light and dark elementals. But these two seem to be aware of their powers, which in turn can either make it easier for us or much harder." He sighed running his fingers through his hair and fell onto his bed.

"I think that they live a few houses down from my house if you wanted to check it out." I offered hoping that would make him feel better.

"I can just activate a tracking spell to show us all the elementals that are within our radius." Toshiro waved his hand and kicked off his shoes.

"You can do that?" I asked amazed. Toshiro never told me about himself. Of course I don't want to push him to tell me things either.

"Yea, it was one of the things that only an ice elemental can learn." He sighed.

"Oh, that's still cool though." I smiled at the realization that I won't be able to learn it.

"Yea it is for the most part. Conjuring it takes a lot out of the person that did the spell though." He explained.

"It's okay, it's fun to just go around and find someone, or in this case someone's." I laughed a bit and so did Toshiro. _'He's not acting like himself…I wonder what happened back at the wizard academy for the physical.'_ I thought to myself looking down at my blankets.

"No it's okay, I don't mind at all." He smiled at me as he sat up, "Just don't freak out when I do it is all I ask."

"I won't, well I'll try not too. I'm still getting use to this whole elemental thing." I mentioned.

"I understand it took me a while to get use to it too." He laughed lightly and stood up again.

Toshiro moved to the center of the room, placed his right hand in front of his lips and closed his eyes. He started muttering something under his breath and suddenly what looked like a very detailed alchemist circle formed around him. He opened his eyes and they were glowing bright ice blue and there was a large gust of wind the erupted form nowhere but it seemed to be coming from below Toshiro's feet. Then darkness quickly spread through the room. Once the room was completely engulfed Toshiro started glowing a pale blue just like his aura that usually surrounds his and I started glowing red.

"They're in the school…still in the head masters office." Toshiro stated.

"So my dad doesn't know yet?" I asked.

"He knows, my spell is spreading through out the campus. Only elementals can see this spell and are effected by it." Toshiro explained.

Then the spell disappeared and Toshiro stumbled a bit and took a few deep breaths once he placed a hand on my bed for support. "Okay, I want to take a nap now." He commented laughing a bit.

"Then go and take a nap." I smiled.

"No thanks, I'm good." He stated and stood up right again, "Lets go to the headmasters office."

I nodded and we walked out of the room and went to my fathers' office. _'I wonder what my dad is going to do know that he knows that there are more elementals here.'_ I thought looking down at that ground was we walked across the ground of the campus to the building.

We stayed quiet until we got to my father's office. Ryuu and Uryuu were still in the office when we got there like we were hoping they would be.

"Oh good, good, I was hoping that you two would come around." My father smiled and Ryuu and Uryuu looked at us surprised.

"W-wait you don't mean that…" Ryuu fell short of finishing his sentence.

"Haha yea we're elementals too." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm an ice elemental and Sasuke is a fire elemental." Toshiro greeted, "My name is Toshiro by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Uryuu nodded to Toshiro.

"So sir what are we going to do?" Toshrio asked my father.

"We'll wait till Christmas break to see if anyone else comes along. If no one does then we'll take them to the academy and show them around and get these three entered into the academy." My father explained.

"Wait three?" Ryuu stated.

"Yea, I'm not in the academy yet either, just found out I was an elemental a month ago actually." I smiled at them.

"Wow really?" Uryuu seemed fascinated by this.

"Well yea." I answered, _'How long have they known they were elementals?'_ I thought a bit confused.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not dead. I've just been going through my first semester of college then just being too lazy to actually work on my stories. I hope you liked this chapter and I will start working on Here We Go Again soon.**

**-DTW-**


	11. What Do You Want To Do

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this up. Last semester of college was nuts. But this year I'm gong to try to be a bit more on top of getting these chapters up. I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What do you want to do**

"I don't understand, how long have you two known that you were elementals?" I questioned.

"Since we were little I guess." Uryuu stated shrugging his shoulders.

"And neither of you caught that?" I asked looked at Toshiro and my father.

"No is not the time to talk about that. For now Ryuu and Uryuu need to go to student services to go and get their schedules for classes." My father said.

"Yes sir." The twins said in unison then stood up and walked out of my father's office.

"Are they staying here on campus?" Toshiro questioned before I could.

"Yes they are. They are in the room right next to yours." My father answered.

My father stood up and went over to his bookshelf as if he was looking for something. "Toshiro."

"Yes Headmaster?" Toshiro said standing up straight.

"Have you and Sasuke gone through your training secession today?" He asked.

"No not yet sir." Toshiro replied truthfully and to be honest I really didn't want to train today. First of all we both had homework that we had to do and second it's the frickin' weekend.

"Why don't you two take today off and relax then." My father stated which shocked both of us.

"A-are you sure sir?" Toshiro asked.

"Sasuke, show Toshiro the town and go and have some fun, you two are not going to be kids forever you know." My father mentioned.

"Yes dad." I bowed then grabbed Toshiro's sleeve and pulled him towards the door. "Come on Toshiro, before he changes his mind." I stated.

"Bye, sir." Toshiro said before shutting the door to my father's office. "Sasuke why do you think that your father would give us the day off?" He asked as we walked towards the gates of the school.

"He was looking for something on his bookshelf, and I think it was the only way that he could keep us from sneaking around to figure out what it was that he was trying to hide." I answered honestly.

"That makes since now that I think about it." Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"But, I don't think that we should worry about it, when the time comes I'm sure that my father will tell us what it is that he was trying to hide from us today. For now lets just try to have some fun and enjoy the day before we have to go back and start working on our homework." I smiled at him.

"Yea…that sounds good." Toshiro smiled back.

"So where do you want to go Toshiro?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure, maybe somewhere that we can get some decent food other then going back to your house." Toshiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds good I know a pretty good pizza place in town that should be good." I nodded and took a few steps ahead of Toshiro to lead the way.

Toshiro easily caught up to me and we walked side my side cracking jokes and keeping each other smiling. When we finally made it to the pizza place we sat down in one of the booths. The inside was a little different form when I was younger. They had repainted the walls to a deep red and a light tan color separated by mahogany wood trim. I remembered that this place didn't get very busy until it came to Saturday nights when the bowling ally that was right next to them started filling up for the midnight bowling thing. Tried it once it was all right; probably would have been better if I was with people that I actually enjoyed hanging out with.

"This is a really nice little place Sasuke." Toshiro stated looking around.

"Yea, my parents use to take me here all the time when I was younger." I answered.

"That's cool, I know that this might be an odd thing to ask but do you have any siblings Sasuke? I mean you don't have to answer the question I was just wondering because to e honest your dad never said anything about you until I was just about to come here to see if I could find any elementals." Toshiro stated and I blinked a few times to absorb what he just said to me.

"Well I was going to have a little sister but she was a still born sadly, so I'm an only child. I was hoping that one day maybe I would get a younger sibling but I don't think that it is going to happen." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Toshiro looked down at his lap ashamed that he asked the question.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"I did, I had twin sisters that were younger then me. But I was doing more harm to them then protecting them with my powers that's why I chose to go to the academy, I just didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to see them again." He answered with a sad look on his face.

"Hey come on man cheer up, it's not the end of the world. You still have your whole life ahead of you." I commented smiling at him a bit.

"Thanks Sasuke." He smiled back.

"Good afternoon boys, Here are your menus, can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress asked setting two menus down in front of us and pulling out a note pad to take orders.

Her burnet hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"I'll just take a water." I answered.

"Same for me please." Toshiro smiled at her.

"Would you like any lemons?" She questioned.

We both shook our heads "No thanks." I replied.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks." She said and walked away.

We had a good time we had to tell a couple of people that no we were not dating, we are both straight, he was new in the two and I was just showing him around and to have a good time before we had to go back to our dorm and start working on our homework.

We had a good time though. Toshiro really enjoyed being able to relax for once, and well be a teen wondering around. I was glad that my dad let us take off from training for today, most of all I think that Toshiro really needed it. Then on top of it two new elementals came in to the academy we were going to have a lot on our hands to actually figure out how powerful they were and if they were at least decently responsible with their powers.

…_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Trying to Relax

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've had it done for a few weeks now and I kept spacing and forgetting to put it up. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trying to Relax  
**

I placed my hand on my knees painting as sweat rolled down my cheeks. Training was a lot more intense with two others joining the group. Light and dark elementals were not people to mess with. Even though the two elements are opposites together they can make some powerful attacks. But Even Ryuu and Uryuu weren't even really hitting Toshiro. Toshiro was just too strong for us.

"You're getting a lot better Sasuke and for working with other's you are doing pretty well for the first time with your powers. You haven't burnt anyone yet." Toshiro said as Ryuu and Uryuu as they were also trying to catch their breath from the training.

"What are you made of solid Ice or something?" Ryuu asked.

"No I'm not I'm just good at defensive style fighting. Why wear myself out when others are going to be coming at me. This is to help you all get a little bit of an edge before actually heading to the academy. I want to help you three at least get a basic control over your powers. Here is probably the best place to do it where no one is watching." Toshiro explained to us.

"How long have you been at the academy Toshiro, if you don't mind me asking." Uryuu stated.

"I've been at the academy since I was ten and I think that every year that passes there five years pass by here. That's what Headmaster Kaisai told me anyways." Toshrio answered.

"Then how old are you now. If you don't mind me asking." I said.

"I'm sixteen about to turn seventeen soon actually." Toshiro answered happily. "That would technically make me um…Thirty-five I think. If my math is correct anyways."

"Oh wow. I wonder how old my dad actually is then." I stated.

"You would have to ask him yourself. Even I don't know." Toshiro answered. "But that's enough training for today you can all head back to your rooms and get cleaned up I'm going to go and talk to your father and see what is going on and if we are going to go to the academy or not." Toshiro said.

"Academy?" Uryuu spoke up.

"The real academy this is not the actual academy that we are going to. Once we all leave here no one will remember that we were here at the academy or that Headmaster Kaisai were ever here." Toshiro answered. "Now the three of you go and relax. I'll let you know what we're doing when I get back to the dorms." With that Toshiro started towards the school.

"So do you to live on campus or in the dorms?" I asked trying to make a conversation between the two of them.

"We live in the dorms. What about you?" Ryuu answered, as he stretched.

"I live in the dorms, on the weekends I go home. I don't live too far from the school." I replied.

"Why do you live in the dorms if you live so close?" Uryuu asked walking over to me.

"I knew that I wasn't going to make all that many friends if I was at home. It's difficult for me to get along with people." I looked over to where Toshiro went towards the school. "Especially when I came here because of my father being the head master of the school." I said and put my hands in my pockets.

"But you and Toshiro seem to be really good friends." Uryuu stated.

"He was the one that's been helping through all of this. I learned about my powers not too long ago. Then I learned that my father was an elemental. I don't know what elemental he is though." I stated.

"Shouldn't he be a fire elemental since you are?" Ryuu mentioned.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I don't even know if that I am just a fire elemental." I answered.

"You have to be a fire elemental. That's what you've been working with in practice." Ryuu commented.

"That's what I don't understand. I can see spirit animals." I answered.

"Only dark elementals should be able to see spirits…what element are you?" Uryuu questioned.

"I want to say I'm a fire elemental, but with what has happened so far I don't know. I wish that things were simple." I sighed as the three of us walked back to the dorms.

"Don't we all wish things were simple." Ryuu answered.

"The way I figured out that I was a fire elemental was because I accidently set some paper towels on fire in the bathroom on the first day of school. What about you two? How did you two find out you were elementals?" I was curious.

"Actually how we found out our powers is the reason why we had to move." Uryuu said.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"We got trapped in a sink hole and we couldn't get out. That's when we figured out that we were elementals." Ryuu answered.

"That sucks, I'm so sorry to hear that. How far away from the school do you two live?" I continued.

"Our new home is about an hour away from here, but our parents found out that we were elementals easily because apparently our uncle was an elemental." Ryuu said.

"He was a metal elemental." Uryuu added.

"So how did you two become light and dark elementals then if he was a metal elementals?" I asked.

"We're twins so we ended up being light and dark." Ryuu answered as he opened to door to the building.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Hey, Sasuke. Let us know when Toshiro get's back and then we can go out and have some fun. Maybe you and Toshiro can show us around. We didn't get much time to do that before coming to school." Ryuu said.

"Sounds good. I'll let you know. I'll talk to you two later." I said before heading up the stairs to my floor.

It took a couple of hours before Toshiro got back to the room.

"Is something wrong Toshiro?" I asked looking over at the door.

He just smiled at me. "Everything is fine, we just had to go back to the academy really quick so that I could catch up on what I was learning and I found out that someone else took my room there so Headmaster said that once you and the twins get there we'll be dorming together." He answered.

"Why did that happen?" I asked.

"Well a couple of kids have a friend that they wanted someone else to live with them since I was never there and there was no point in having another one of their friends come over all the time. It wasn't that big of deal. I didn't really like the people that I was dorming with there anyways." Toshiro explained taking off his shoes and wandering over to his dresser to get new clothes so he could take a shower.

"That's ruff. Oh right Ryuu and Uryuu wanted us to take them out to see the town. Do you care if we do?" I asked.

"No not at all, just let me take a shower." He smiles at me.

"Sounds good." I nodded in agreement then went back to working on my homework. "There's no rush if you need to relax a bit when you get out of the shower you can." I told him as he was gathering his things to take a shower.

"That sounds good considering I was running around earlier." He smiled throwing his towel over his shoulder.

"I can run down and let Ryuu and Uryuu know." I said getting up from my chair.

"You sure. I can go and tell them before I go take a shower." Toshiro offered.

"No you go take a relaxing shower then get off your feet for a bit. I needed to take a break from homework anyways." I smiled and opened the door waiting for him to go first to make sure that he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I wandered down to the first floor and found the twins room and knocked. Ryuu was the one who opened the door. "What's up?"

"Toshiro just got back and he's taking a shower now. Do you care if he relaxes for a little bit before we go out?" I asked.

"No that's fine. Just stop by when you two are ready to go." Ryuu answered.

"Okay, cool will do. See ya later." I said and wandered back to my room.

After about a half an hour later the four of us were heading out of the school grounds and to the town. I was the one that was mostly showing Toshiro, Ryuu, and Uryuu around considering that I've lived here the longest. I showed them to my favorite places and now we were sitting in the part for us to decide where we wanted to go to eat.

"What about the pizzaria?" Ryuu offered.

"I don't mind having pizza for dinner." I shrugged.

"What about that restaurant you showed up. It seemed nice in there." Toshiro mentioned.

"We're a very indecisive group." Uryuu laughed lightly as we hung out around one of the benches that was in the park.

"Well we need to pick something." I said.

"Then you choose." Toshiro said nudging me.

"I told you I'm fine with pizza." I laughed pushing him back.

"Then we'll go and have pizza." Uryuu stated.

"Hey guys. Have you noticed that we're the only ones here?" Ryuu asked and I looked around to see that he was right. For some reason we were the only ones. Usually there was always someone walking their dog or kids complaining that they just want five more minuets to play before they go home for dinner.

"What's gong on?" I muttered looking around.

"I don't know about you three, but I think that we should head back to school and forget about having dinner out tonight." Uryuu commented.

"This is getting a little too suspicious for me." Toshiro said standing up.

We started heading out and back to the school. "We're probably just over reacting." I laughed a little trying to ease the tension between all of us.

"Your right. It's probably our minds over reacting." Toshiro smiled at me.

"Hey you." I turned to see who was saying that.

There was a man that was walking towards us. "Sasuke just keep walking." Ryuu muttered putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think we can keep walking." Uryuu commented and I looked to see that we really couldn't go anywhere. There were people surrounding us.

"What's going on?" I asked as the four of us crowded together as the large group started to surround us.

_**...To Be Continued...**_


	13. Can You Explain This to me Please?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait with this chapter everyone and I left it off in a terrible stop too. I hope that this makes up for it. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I get chapter 4 of Let It Roll done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Can You Explain This to Me Please?**

"Oh no…" Toshiro muttered, as we were all back to back facing the group that was slowly closing in on us.

"Who are these guys?" I asked glancing over at Toshiro.

"It's a group that is out to kill Elementals. I hope that I can teach you three how to obtain your weapons after we get out of this." Toshiro answered.

"Wait what?" Ryuu said. "Weapons?!"

"Their out to kill us?!" Uryuu exclaimed with terror in his voice.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Toshiro stated.

"Because explaining all of this before any of this happened wouldn't have been the right time." I groaned.

"Now is not the time to be bickering with each other. Sasuke create an opening with your fire blast. Ryuu blind them and we'll make a run for it. Uryuu and I will create black ice to keep them off us so we can get away, got it?" Toshiro instructed.

We all nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at the guys that were in front of me.

"We know what you all are." One of them said.

"Ha, great observation. We're all teenagers just trying to hang out and relax before having to study for tests." I retorted smirking a bit.

I must have frustrated the guy because his face turned red. And I couldn't help but snicker.

"I hate dealing with teenagers." The man snarled.

"Awe too bad. Then don't have kids." I answered.

"Sasuke stop instigating." Ryuu muttered to me.

"What I'm just having fun. Trying to loosen up the tension." I replied.

"Come with us with out a fuss and we won't kill you yet." Another person said.

"Why do we have to come with you?" Uryuu asked. "We didn't do anything."

"That is not important. Just come with us." The guy said.

"I don't think so. Just let us go back to our school. We have to go and study for our chemistry test that is coming up." Toshiro stated politely.

"The four of you are a danger to the rest of your school." A women said.

"No we're not." Toshiro retorted. "There is nothing dangerous about us. Leave us alone."

"Give it up we know that you four are elementals." The woman stated.

"Really was that just on a whim that you know that?" I asked.

"We do not have to explain anything to you." The guy from earlier said.

"Well your accusing us of being elementals. Elementals don't exist. They're just a myth." Ryuu mentioned.

"They exist. There are four of them standing right in front of us." The women said.

"We told you we're not elemetnals. I can't believe that you still believe in that stuff. Those were stories that we were told as little kids." I laughed putting my hands in my pockets.

"I'm tired of these games." The man that I embarrassed stormed up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey let go." I shouted a bit. Trying to pull my arm away from him and he was starting to pull me away from Toshiro, Ryuu, and Uryuu.

"You're coming with us." He ordered squeezing my arm tighter so I couldn't get away.

I looked back at Toshiro and he nodded a bit at me and I looked back at the man. "I said let go." I said through my teeth and pulled my other hand out of my pocket and grabbed his wrist and pulled at his wrist and forced him to let go back heating up his wrist. He instantly jerked away and howled in pain and I backed up a bit.

"He burned me." He said grabbing his wrist.

"Get them." The women shouted.

I shot fireballs at them through my closed fists and made them move out of the way and the Ryuu sent out a blinding light to be able to let us get away. We didn't stop running until we got back to my house. I leaned against the wall in the hallway. Toshiro sat down on the floor and so did Uryuu and Ryuu leaned a hand against a wall.

"Who…were those…people?" I asked looking at Toshiro between breaths.

"I don't know…much on them…that would be something that we should ask your father about." Toshrio replied.

"He should be here today. If not we can ask mom." I said after finally being able to catch my breath.

"Where else could he be?" Ryuu asked.

"At the academy." Toshiro replied looking up at Ryuu.

"You mean at school. Then we can just go see him in his office." Uryuu mentioned.

Toshiro shook his head, "No I mean at Elemental Academy.." Toshiro continued.

"But how are we going to even get there?" I Uryuu asked.

"We can't jump to conclusions. Let's go ask my mom first." I stated and wandered into the house after taking off my shoes at the door. "MOM I'M HOME. AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS." I shouted.

"I'm in the basement Sasuke." I heard my mother say. "I'll be up in a minuet."

"Did anyone want something to drink?" I asked them walking into the kitchen.

"Sure. May I have some water please?" Toshiro asked.

"Water is good thank you." Ryuu replied.

"Same here." Uryuu stated.

"Alright." I nodded and went into the fridge to grab four waters and handed three of them out.

The four of us wandered into the living room and all found a place to sit down.

"You have a nice house and you live close by the school, so why do you stay at the dorms?" Ryuu asked cracking opening his water bottle.

"I asked my father if I could stay at the dorms. I figured I wasn't going to really make friends any other way." I answered.

"I'm sure that you would have made friends even if you stayed home." Uryuu commented after taking a drink of his water.

"Maybe." I nodded looking down at my bottle of water.

"Sorry it took so long." I looked over to see my mom walk into the living room with a smile on her face. "How has your day been? And who are your friends?"

"Oh right, this is Toshiro, Ryuu, and Uryuu." I answered pointing to all of them as I said their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Yui, Sasuke's mother." She smiled.

"Hey mom can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course." She nodded sitting down with us.

"How long have you known that dad was an elemtnal?" I questioned.

"Since I met him at the Academy." She replied happily.

"W-Wait mom, y-you're an elemtnal too? I thought that only dad was an elemtnal." I said in shock.

My mom smiled and nodded, "Your father is a moon elemental and I'm a fire elemental."

"Moon Elemental…I've never heard of a moon elemental before." Toshiro mentioned.

"That's because they are very rare, even for elementals. They are also one of the most powerful. There are probably two other types that you would have to look into the history books at the academy to find out about." She started.

"Well that would explain how you have been able to use abilities that dark elementals have." Ryuu stated looking over at me.

"I moon elemental can only use the power of another elemental after they have made physical contact with that specific elemental. When I Moon elemental becomes strong enough they are able to switch between the other elements that they have already come in contact with from other elementals." My mom continued and looked over at me. "But the thing is, even your father said that you were going to be a fire elemental because when he held you when you were young that was the energy that he was getting from you."

"Then what's going on with me?" I asked.

My mom shook her head. "I'm not too sure Sasuke. That would probably be something that your father would have to answer."

"Why did you two choose to come back to the human world?" Toshiro asked curious.

"We wanted Sasuke to have a normal life until he started getting his powers. Of course this was after Daniel was pronounced the new headmaster of the academy." She smiled.

"Do you ever go back to the academy mom?" I asked.

"From time to time. Now I have a question for you all. Why did you run into the house like you all saw a ghost?" She questioned.

"There was this group of people that were telling us to come with them and that they knew that we were elementals." I explained and my mom had a worried expression instantly spread across her face. "Mom what's going on?" I asked started to get worried.

…_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. But Mom

**A/N: Yes Another chapter down. It's nice having some time off from work to actually be able to work on things I want to work on and have been meaning to for a while now. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: But Mom…**

"We have to go to the school and let your father know right away." She said.

"Mom, who are they?" I asked getting a little scared myself.

"That is a very bad group. It's better if your father explains things to you four when we get to the academy." My mom said standing up.

"She's right Sasuke, we would be safer to go to the academy for now." Toshiro agreed.

I didn't say anything and stood up. _'Why do we have to leave? How isn't home safe anymore? Just who are these people that are after us?'_ I thought as I got my shoes on with everyone else.

"We're all thinking the same thing Sasuke, You're not the only one." I looked up at Ryuu and saw a small smile on his face. He was trying to help me with trying to relax. We just met each other not too long ago. It makes since in a way. Ryuu is the older one of the two so he's just trying to help and that brotherly side of him showing.

"Right." I said looking away from him as I stood up straight and tapped the top of my shoes lightly on the floor one at a time like I always did.

'_You can tell me what's bothering you, if you want to talk.'_ I jumped a bit hearing Ryuu in my head.

"I'm fine…I'll be fine…" was all I said and opened the door to walk out of the house.

My dad was standing at the door breathing heavily like he had been chased out the perimiter of the school a few times before coming home. "D-dad…are you alright?" I asked getting out of the way.

"We were just going to come and see you dear." My mom said.

"Just stay in the house. I have to grab a few things then we're going to the academy." My dad said slipping off his shoes quickly and running down the hall into his office.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked not even taking off my shoes to follow him to the office.

"I'll explain later." He said as he grabbed a few things in his office.

"That's all you ever tell me, I'll explain later, but that doesn't help with anything." I stated.

"Sasuke now is not the time. When we get to the academy" He answered and quickly walked past me back out into the hall.

I sighed and looked back at the rest of the office. This house is where I grew up. Something caught my eye in the window and I did a double take to see someone standing there with something in their hands. "What is that?" I muttered looking more closely to realize it was one of the people from earlier today that were trying to capture all of us.

My eyes widened and I took a step back and heard and watched the glass shatter. The next thing I knew I was stumbling back into the hall back into the wall. I put my right hand where I felt pain shooting through my left shoulder. When I removed my hand I took a sharp breath in when I saw blood on my hand. I felt something hit me in my hip and chest.

"Sasuke!" I looked over where I head Toshiro's voice.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't. It felt like there was something caught in my throat. It felt like my energy was being drained out of me. Toshiro ran to me and I looked to see the person with a different gun in their hands. _'That's too big of a gun to be holding a small bullet'_ I thought as I felt Toshiro grab my right arm and pulling me towards him and off the wall.

I heard a thunk and a net spread out a from a ball and snagged both Toshiro and myself

"Sasuke, Toshiro!" My father yelled.

"D-Dad!" I choked out and tried to burn the ropes but they wouldn't burn.

"Hold on!" He ordered running over and something formed in his hands.

"I'm sorry Toshiro." I muttered looking at him. Being stuck in this net completely ignores the person space of both of us.

"It's wouldn't be so bad if your wasn't in an awkward place right now." I stated.

"I would move if I could." I replied as we started being dragged towards the window.

I looked over and saw something look really weird the bookshelf looked like it was moving. I didn't know if it from all the blood that I've lost or if it was actually happening. Someone just popped out of the place that was making the bookshelf look funny.

"What the hell!" I said completely surprised.

The teen started moving his hands in a way like he was handling a weapon and then metal started coming out of his hands and forming a very long staff that then had a blade shoot out of one end.

"A scythe?" I muttered confused.

"Kyo!" Toshiro said happily and the guy cut the rope to the net that was pulling us towards the window.

"Kyoshiro!" I heard my father shout.

"I'm on it!" He said and I couldn't see what was going on but I heard some gun firing and what sounded like bullets pinging off of metal.

"Headmaster." Toshiro said as I heard someone get close to us.

"Give me a minuet and I'll get us all to the academy." My dad answered and I saw him touch Toshiro's face and the vein's in his wrist glowed and ice blue.

"Kyoshiro get back." My father said and I heard him my dad run towards where the bullet sounds were coming from.

"Right." I heard Kyo say and I saw him come back towards us.

I heard the sound of ice freezing and then everything sounded very dual and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Toshrio…I'm not feeling too great." I muttered feeling dizzy.

"Sasuke stay with me." Toshiro said to me.

"But I'm tired." I answered trying to focus him.

"Headmaster Sasuke is bleeding bad we need to get to the academy." Toshrio said normally but it sounded like he was shouting.

"I'm coming." He said and ran over to the three of us.

"Where's mom, Ryuu, and Uryuu?" I asked.

"Their at the academy. They are safe." My dad answered.

"He's looking pale we need to get him into the hospital and get that bullet out of him." I heard Kyo say.

I felt the ropes that were holding Toshiro and I slump against me and Toshiro was able to get off of me.

"Sasuke, hang on." Was the last thing I heard from my dad as I was being picked up by him.

I couldn't hear anything and things were blurry but I was trying to stay awake. I knew it would be bad for me to go to sleep. It looked like we were in some twisted world then everything straightened out things looked different.

'_Where are we? Are we at the academy?'_ I thought to myself. _'What's going on?'_

'_Sasuke hang on.'_ I heard Ryuu's voice in my head.

'_Ryuu…where are we?'_ I was confused. I'm not too sure what's going on any more.

'_You've been shot and we need to get you to the hospital. Whatever you do don't fall asleep.'_ He told me.

'_But I'm tired…I just want to…close my eyes…even for a little while…'_ I thought and closed my eyes.

'_SASUKE!'_ I was the last thing that echoed in my head before I fell sleep.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm a terrible person for stopping where I did. I promise things will get better. I'm going to work on the next chapter for my new story Eleven first then hopefully if I can think of something for Just Believe I can finish that off. If not it's on to chapter 5 of Let It Roll. :D  
**

**-DTW**


	15. Recovery is Annoying

**A/N: I felt terrible leaving the last chapter off where I did so I figured that I would make the next chapter so that everyone wouldn't start sending me hate comments. . But I hope that you all like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Recovery is Annoying**

'_Where am I…'_ I thought as a low beeping sound began to echo in my head. _'Am I in a hospital? What happened?...That's right…we were going to go to the academy and I was shot…more then once… Ryuu told me not to fall asleep, but I did… I'll have to apologize the next time I see him.'_

I managed to open my eyes. My eyelids were still heavy I just wanted to shut them again and keep sleeping. But my urge to figure out where I was kept me from going back to sleep. I was in a white room with what looked like a decent sized window and a light breeze coming into the room. I turned my head on my pillow to see where the beeping sound was coming from. It was from a heart monitor. _'Was I that close to dying?'_

I looked back up at the ceiling and just stared at it. I closed my eyes to listen to the leaves rustling on the trees outside that were slowly being drown out by the beeping from the heart monitor. I heard the door open and I kept my eyes closed so that it would seem like I was sleeping.

"So how is he doing?" I heard my father ask.

"He's been getting better. He's strong like you are sir. He lost quite a bit of blood but he naturally started cauterizing his wounds we had to keep reopening the wounds to get the bullets out. The shot that was to his lung will take more time to heal then the others. He's lucky he didn't die in your arms." A women explained.

"Are there any symptoms from the bullets?" My father asked.

'_Why would I get sick from some bullets. Yea I could see the chance of me maybe getting lead poisoning but still…'_ I thought as I continued listening.

"So far no, but we will keep an eye on him. No one else knows that Sasuke is here right now. Their weapons have gotten better. Sir if you don't mind me asking what is that group after?" The lady asked.

"They're after all of us. That group is out to figure out what we are, how we got our powers and if they can't use those powers for themselves kill us." My dad explained.

The women didn't respond for a minuet or two. I opened my eyes and looked over at my father and the nurse. I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Excuse me headmaster…" It was Toshiro.

"What is it Toshiro?" My father asked looking over at him.

Toshiro looked over at me and his distant and exhausted looking expression grew into a smile and tears filled his eye. "You're awake…your finally awake!" Toshiro said and ran over to me as I tried to sit up.

"Don't get up just stay laying down. Your body is just starting to become stable again." The nurse said.

Toshiro gently pushed me back down onto the bed. "How long have I been out?" I asked Toshiro weaker then I originally thought it was going to come out.

"You've been out for three weeks now. You still have to go through a few more surgeries but I think that you will be fine." He smiled happily as one of his tears fell from his eyes and landed on my cheek.

I weakly smiled back at him. I was still tired and everything hurt, but I was happy to be able to see my friends…that's something that I haven't been able to say in a long time.

"Sasuke!" I looked over when I heard Ryuu's voice and saw Ryuu and Uryuu come into the room with the kid that was with us the day that we were attacked.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I fell asleep." I apologized to Ryuu with a weak smile.

"You're such an Idiot. Once your better I'm going to sock you." Ryuu commented.

We all started laughing. I began coughing and had to calm down. "I shouldn't laugh so much my chest still hurts." I said quietly. I looked over at the blonde teen who was standing a little bit away from the rest of us. His blue eyes peering through his bangs at me. He had a small smile on his face. "Thank you." I said to him.

"For what?" He asked a bit confused.

"For saving us." I answered.

"Oh right Sasuke, this is one of my oldest friends. His name is Kyoshiro." Toshiro introduced.

Kyohshiro nodded to me, "You can call me Kyo. It's easier on a lot of people. I'm a metal elemental." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Kyo, I'm Sasuke, I'm a fire elemental." I said in return.

"Not from what I heard." He smirked putting his right hand in his front pants pocket.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Kyoshiro, Toshiro, can I see you two in the hall for a moment." My father said.

"Sure." Kyo nodded.

Toshiro nodded and walked out of the room with Kyo, the nurse, and my father.

"Ryuu…Uryuu, do you know what Kyo was talking about?" I asked feeling tired again.

Uryuu shook his head, "I don't I'm sorry." He apologized.

"If we were better with our abilities we would probably be able to ease drop on their conversation." Ryuu sighed and crossed his arms. "That's one thing is that I don't like being left out of information that involves myself and my friends." Ryuu commented.

"You can ask Toshiro or Kyo what's going on." I offered.

"We probably will later on." Uryuu told me. "You should probably get some more rest, your still pale."

"Okay." I nodded and looked back up at the ceiling. "I'll see you later then." I mentioned.

"Get better soon alright. Life is kind of boring when your stuck in a bed." Ryuu mentioned before walking out of the room.

I smiled and closed my eyes again to try to get some sleep.

I must have fallen asleep when I woke up again it was raining outside. The rain drops were lightly hitting the window. I sat up slowly in bed and looked around to the room. The heart monitor was gone finally. It made it a bit more peaceful in the room. I looked over to the chair and saw that Toshiro had fallen asleep in the chair with his arms and head resting on the bed. I smiled a little as I looked at him. He worried about me like I was his little brother. I lightly put my hand on his head and then brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"You worry too much." I muttered and took my hand off of his head and rest it on my lap to look out the window.

I heard him mumble and I looked back at him. "It's my fault…" He was talking in his sleep.

"What is your fault?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to…protect him…I failed…" He muttered.

"You didn't fail." I answered and put a hand on his arm and shook him a little bit. "Hey…wake up." I said shaking him.

"Hmm…" Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." He grumbled.

"It's fine you need to sleep at some point too." I answered with a small smile.

"You're awake." Toshiro smiled and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered.

"Toshiro…not so tight…that hurts." I said a bit in pain.

"Oh sorry." He instantly let go and sat back down in the chair and looked down.

"Toshiro, why do you have to protect me?" I asked him.

"Your father told me to. You have to protect my son Toshiro…" That is what I was told by your father.

"I don't need protecting Toshiro. I want you to be my friend, not my body guard." He looked at me shocked. "If you have my back I'll have yours. That's what friends do for each other." I continued.

Toshiro nodded and smiled sadly, "I will always have your back. I promise."

I looked form Toshiro back to the window to look outside, "Even though we're here at the academy, I know that people will treat me differently because of me being the headmaster's son. I know that they will probably look down on me because I'm just a fire elemental and I didn't end up being a moon elemental like my father, but I'm happy with just being a fire elemental." I mentioned.

I heard shifting and I looked at Toshiro to see him looking away from me. "What is it Toshiro?" I asked.

"I think that your father should be the one to tell you." Toshiro said not looking at me.

"Why do you have to protect me?" I asked. "Toshiro…please tell me the truth. I just want to know what is going on."

"That day, when you closed your eyes in your father's arms, your heart did stop…" I felt like my heart dropped when I heard him say that. "I was giving you CPR when something happened… you opened your eyes again and took a sharp breath in, but your eyes were glowing, I touched your cheek lightly to see if you would respond to my cold hands. Like how you would spaz out when I would put a hand on the back of your neck in the dorms…instead your veins glowed like your father's do when he switches elements. Then your eyes stopped glowing and you passed back out…you still had your pulse so your father rushed you to the hospital and you went right into surgery." He explained.

I lifted my hand a bit and concentrated and created a small fire that rested in the palm of my hand. "If I'm not a fire elemental…then what am I?" I asked quietly watching the small flame in my hand.

"You may be a moon elemental Sasuke." Toshiro mentioned.

"Who else knows?" I asked him closing my hand around the flame extinguishing it.

"Your parents, Kyo, Ryuu, Uryuu, and myself are the only ones that know." Toshiro answered.

"Let's try to keep it that way." I said going back to looking out the window.

"It's probably for the best. I would probably say train yourself in just the fire element for now and then you can probably talk to your father about what to do from there." Toshiro told me.

I nodded. "Alright, will do. Oh right I've been wanting to ask you, how did Kyo make a weapon appear out of no where?"

Toshiro smiled and formed a dagger out of ice that turned into a solid dagger. "That scythe that he created was his soul weapon. Just as the two daggers that I create are mine. They are from our soul and created from our element. You'll have to go through a fair amount of training to get your strength back up in order to be able to go through the trial of creating your weapon." He replied.

"Ugh…" I groaned and fell back on the bed. "I want out of this bed I'm so tired of laying here, even if I don't remember half of it." I complained.

Toshiro laughed a little, "don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to get out and walk around soon. Kyo, Ryuu, Uryuu, and I are in a dorm together and you will too once you get better."

"Can I just get out now? I want to be able to see the academy." I whined throwing a little temper tantrum.

"I'm sure you will be released soon. You seem to be feeling better already by the looks of it." He mentioned.

"I remember the nursing saying that the injury to my lungs will take longer to heal." I said staring at the ceiling.

"Yes it will, you're probably not going to be allowed to participate in combat classes for a while I know that's for sure. You won't really be allowed to participate in sports either until your physical therapy is done." Toshiro explained.

"When does that start?" I asked.

"Probably a day or two after you are released." Toshiro added.

"That's good. The sooner I can get out of here the better off I'll be. I don't like being cooped up in places for a long period of time." I stated.

"I don't think anyone really does." He said standing up. "I'm going to head back to the dorm." He messed up my hair. "Maybe you should get a hair cut before starting classes, your hair's getting a bit long." He started walking to the door.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked him as I heard the door open.

"Two months…you don't have any more surgeries to go through so now it's just your body trying to recover. You're going to be weak so don't push yourself." Was the last thing he said before closing the door.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit longer then the last chapter. I hope that you all liked the chapter. If you have something that you would like to see happen in the story at some point let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen. :) Till next time everyone!  
**

**-DTW**


	16. Oh Come on Seriously

**A/N: Hey everyone back again with another chapter I hope that you all have been enjoying the story. I have fun writing it. Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Oh Come On Seriously?**

"Freedom!" I exclaimed as I ran out o the hospital.

"Sasuke, don't run, you know you're just supposed to be walking right now." Toshiro called after me and I turned around.

"Oh come on Toshiro I've been stuck in there for what three months now, can you blame me?" I asked with a smile on my face. It was nice getting fresh air that wasn't just from the window.

Toshiro just gave me a look like you know better and I sighed. "Fine I'll walk." I groaned. "So where do we have to go again?"

"Well, we have to head to your father's office so that he can give you the run down on the academy and then we can head to the dorm." Toshiro answered as we started walking.

"I don't see any dorms around here though." I commented looking around.

Toshiro laughed a little, "That's what the houses are called. There are usually six people to a house." He explained.

"Oh who all is going to be in the house with us then?" I asked "Or am I going to be with other people?"

"So far it's you, me, Kyo, Ryuu, and Uryuu. We have one spot left. From time to time we are told to switch out of our house to another one with new elementals just to be able to answer any questions they have and show them around so that they don't feel like they are being pushed aside and have to fend for themselves." Toshiro answered.

"That's nice though. It helps get to know the place a bit more." I answered.

Toshiro nodded and we continued on to my father's office. Walking into his office felt like I was walking into a Harry Potter book. The office had stonewalls and a few large arc windows. The bookshelves lined three of the walls in the office and in front of the windows there was my father's solid oak desk.

"Wow." I muttered looking around and walking in slowly.

"I'll wait outside." Toshiro said and closed the door behind him.

I walked around the room looking at the bookshelves. "I didn't know dad had so many books…" I muttered to myself and pulling one of the books off the shelf I looked at the cover of the dark blue hard cover book it read _**Basics on Soul Weapons**_. "Basics on Soul Weapons…" I muttered a bit confused and opened the book.

"You have a fair amount of training to do before you can start working on your soul weapon son." I heard my dad say and I turned around to see him coming out of a side room.

"Oh dad…how did you know…right…" I didn't even have to have him answer the question I know the answer to. I closed the book and put it back where I found it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked waking over to his desk and sitting down.

"I'm feeling great. I'm happy to be out of the hospital." I answered walking over to the desk and stood in front of it.

"Well I'm sure that you know why you're here." My dad said getting out some papers from his lower left drawer.

"To register for classes and figure out what dorm I'm in and to say I love you and Toshiro can fill me in on everything so I don't have to waist your time." I smiled happily.

My dad just kept his monotone expression on his face. "Very funny…and nice try. Have a seat son."

"It was worth a shot." I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Everyone get's this speech." He said looking at me then took a deep breath. "Welcome to Elemental Academy. The school where elementals train to advance their skills and control their abilities to hopefully one day be able to go back to the human world and settle down." My father started.

I sighed a little bit and leaned back in the chair put my hands in my hoddie pocket.

"You will be place in a dorm with five other people. I'm sure that Toshiro has already told you who you are dorming with." Dad smiled a little.

"He did." I nodded.

"Your not mad at me for assigning Toshiro to be your boy guard? I'm sure he already told you about that." He said.

"I'll be fine dad…I already told Toshiro I don't want to be treated any differently here even being your son. I know that kids are going to pick on me but I've gone through a lot of that in just the normal schools." I laughed a little, "I promise I'll be alright."

"You getting picked on it's the only thing that I'm worried about Sasuke." My dad said with the serious expression and tone.

"What else are you worried about?" I asked confused.

"Toshiro told me what was going on Sasuke and so did your mother. Even when you were young you were showing signs of being a moon elemental like I am, but then everything stopped and you stopped showing signs of being an elemental at all. And when your started showing signs again this year it was with fire…I was thinking it was just because you were always around your mother and because you were never around any other elementals that you needed to be around other's to be able to figure out if you were a moon elemental. That's why I asked Toshiro to come to the human world and get to know you." I was silent I didn't know what to say to my dad so he continued on with what he was saying. "When you first met Toshiro well actually when you first shook his hand you should have felt a rush of energy and the element you use should have changed to ice and you shouldn't have been able to use fire again until you came in contact with your mother. "

"But that didn't happen. And I didn't even know Uryuu and Ryuu when I started seeing animal spirits." I stated sitting up a bit.

"I know…that's what worries me…Spirit animals are something that dark elementals are able to see." He said. "Being a moon elemental myself I know for a fact that I can switch between elements but that's because I've had over 200 years of training in human world standards."

"So what do you want me to do?" I said not really getting where he is getting at.

"You are going to go through your classes that I set you in. But first to see if you are going to be able to make it into those classes you need to be put through a test to find out just how strong you are." Dad answered.

"That shouldn't be that bad." I shrugged and relaxed a bit.

"I'll also be wanting reports on how you are feeling and on anything strange that happens to you." He added.

"Dad I feel fine. There's nothing wrong with me." I laughed a little.

"You say that now. Promise me that you will let me, Toshiro, or Kyoshiro know if you feel strange. This is very serious Sasuke. Don't take this lightly and shove it to the side. Nothing like this has happened before so we need to keep an eye on you." My father said. I could tell he wasn't joking. "I don't want to lose you too."

I looked down at my lap my heart ached a bit when I heard that from him. Losing Tsubaki was a big hit on all of us. I was only six at the time. I was starting to understand what was going on…Tsubaki was sick…that's what mom and dad told me when I would get to see her in the hospital. Later on in life mom told me that Tsubaki was born her heart beat was irregular and her lungs were practically filled with liquids…the doctors couldn't save her.

"I understand…I'll let you know if something is wrong." I answered quietly squeezing my hands together tightly in my hoddie pocket.

"Here's your schedule and the key to your dorm and room." My dad stated as I heard him stand up. I looked up at him and saw him walking over to me with the key's.

I stood up and grabbed the keys from him trying not to be upset. My dad put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't give up. I know it's hard but you'll get use to life here. You'll find a close bunch of friends that you will always hang out with after classes." He smiled down at me, "I believe in you Sasuke."

"Thank you." I smiled back at him.

"Toshiro should be outside waiting for you. Your stuff is already in the dorm and Toshiro will show you where your room is. Tomorrow morning at ten you will report to the arena and there you will have your test." Father explained.

I nodded in understand, "Alright…who am I going against?" I asked with a bit of curiosity.

"You're going to go against Ryuu." He said.

"Sounds good." I nodded with a smiled and then took a step back from my dad and went to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said and headed out of his office.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: And there's the chapter sorry it is so short But we get into more action in the next chapter so it should move a bit more quickly. If you all want to see more of something in this story let me know and I'll try to make it happen. **

**-DTW**


	17. I Hate School With a Passion

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up this is about 7 1/2 pages and I didn't even get to everything that I wanted to get to in this chapter but I wanted to be able to make the next chapter a little longer then what I was originally thinking I was going to make it. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Hate School…With a Passion**

"_Where am I?" I looked around and realized that this was my dad's office in the house. I was back in my house, but I thought that I was at the academy in my dorm…how did I make it back here…I looked around the room and then something caught my eye in the window and I did a double take to see someone standing there with something in their hands. "What is that?" I muttered looking more closely to realize it was one of the people from earlier today that were trying to capture all of us._

_My eyes widened and I took a step back and heard and watched the glass shatter. The next thing I knew I was stumbling back into the hall back into the wall. I put my right hand where I felt pain shooting through my left shoulder. When I removed my hand I took a sharp breath in when I saw blood on my hand. I felt something hit me in my hip and chest._

"_Sasuke!" I looked over where I head Toshiro's voice. _

"_No not again." I muttered to myself and felt the wall give out from behind me and it sounded like it shattered and I started falling off a cliff. I tried reaching for anything to grab a hold of but ended up falling into darkness._

I woke up taking a sharp breath. I took a few deep breaths. Beads of sweat slowly streaked down my face. I clutched my shoulder here I got shot. It was sore. It was probably form me over working it by unpacking everything today. I looked over at my alarm clock to see what time it was. It was still dark out so I hadn't slept in. "Two in the morning…" I muttered to myself and looked out the window. It was raining again… "I might as well go back to sleep." I sighed and laid back down and grabbed my covers. It's been months from that incident but it keeps lingering in my mind. I sighed, "Hopefully starting classes will help get my mind off of it." I groaned and turned over to my left side to face the window. After about five minuets I was asleep again.

_Things were fuzzy when I opened my eyes…I blinked a few times and I was in a place that I haven't seen before. "Where am I…?" I asked "Wait didn't I say that already?" I asked myself a bit confused. "But…I've never been here before…I know I haven't." The room was white with no windows and a small vent on the ceiling above the bed that I was laying on. I looked over and saw that the door was white as well with a small window on it but there was no handle on this side of the door instead there was a access pad that someone had to punch in numbers to I think open the door._

"_What is this place?" I asked out loud but there was no response from anyone. I sat up in the bed and looked around. "This isn't my room…" I looked down and I was in hospital clothes. "What is this place?" I stood up and walked over towards the door to look out the window to see what was going on. "Hello…anybody…" My voice echoed in the room as people walked by and didn't even notice that I was there. "Hello?" I said louder but no one responded so I pounded my fist against the cold metal of the door._

"_Open up damn it! What the hell is going on?" I shouted._

"Sasuke…Sasuke wake up." I heard Toshiro's voice.

"Five more minuets." I grumbled turned away from him not opening my eyes.

"Sasuke you have your test this morning you have to get up." Toshiro commented.

"Meh." Was all I answered with and I didn't move from my bed.

I heard a few steps come towards my bed but I didn't move then I felt someone grab a handful of my blanket and the back of my shirt and I was pulled out of bed. I hit the ground with a thud. "What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Get up unless you want to be put in beginner's classes I suggest you get dressed." Ryuu commented and then walked out of the room.

"Well someone is a grumpy kitty in the morning." I muttered glaring at the back of his head as he turned to go down the stairs.

"You alright?" Toshiro asked holding out a hand.

"Yea I'm fine." I nodded and took his hand and he helped me stand up.

"You sure?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"I promise I'm fine. Really now I'm going to get dressed then we can all head to the arena" I stated and Toshiro nodded then went out closing the door behind him.

I got dress in a pair of jeans and a plain dark red t-shirt then met up with everyone in the living room. I threw my shoes on then we left to the arena I was still trying to get use to the place since it was only my second day being able to actually wander the campus and not be cooped up in the damn hospital so I stayed at the back.

"You nervous?" I looked over and saw that Kyoshiro had dropped back to walk with me.

"I little. I'm more just trying to get use to this campus is all. I don't really care what classes I end up in. Dad set up my classes so I don't really have a choice." I mentioned putting my hands in my pockets.

"I heard about the situation that Toshiro has to be your body guard but you don't want him to." Kyo said.

"I told him if he has my back I'll have his." I stated. "I don't want a body guard…I just want to have friends and not be treated differently from anyone else."

"Understandable…" Kyo nodded. "So how did you find out about your powers?" He asked.

"Well I was washing my hands and grabbed a paper towel to dry my hands off and lit it on fire." I laughed a little.

"Damn, were you in school or at home?" He questioned.

"At school." I answered.

"Even better." He chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked curiously I wanted to get to know him.

"I fell on my head when I fell out of a tree. I should have died but I stood right back up. I had a headache but that was it, no bruise no nothing." He answered.

"Dang, how old were you?" That sounded like it hurt.

"I was five. It's strange to think that I've been here for so long. It wasn't too long after that incident that I ended up here." He explained putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's just strange with how time is so different here. It was almost winter at home and now it's just starting to get into spring." I noted looking around at the buds that were on the trees.

"You'll get use to it, but it will be different and you'll notice the time difference every time you go back." He said looking up at the sky.

"I'll keep that in mind…it kind of makes me wonder just how old my parents really are when I think about it." I smiled a little and looked ahead back at the rest of the group.

It was still pretty early in the morning so no one was really up and moving yet. I guess that was a good thing considering that anyone could walk into the arena and watch if they wanted to. I guess that's why dad was having us do my test so early. I don't even know if anyone here knows that I'm here yet. Well they'll find out on Monday considering that today is only Saturday. I wonder if today is going to drag on or not. Oh well I guess there's only one way to find out really.

The arena was much larger then I thought it was. It looked amazing though it was an opened top arena and it had a somewhat gothic era look to its design. I whistled, "Damn this is nice." I commented.

Kyo chuckled, "Wait till you see the inside." He commented and we walked in.

It was amazing on the inside as well. Ryuu and I split from the rest of the group.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm more of I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last since I've been out for a few months." I answered. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a bit nervous. This is the first time I've been standing in the actual arena and being the one for people to watch." He answered.

"How often are there fights here?" I asked confused.

"From being here it seems a few times a month depending on the class. Apparently we are going to be doing our soul weapon training here." Ryuu mentioned as we came out of a tunnel. "Hopefully you'll be able to catch up with us. I know that you've been out for a few months but you just got out of the hospital so don't push yourself in this fight alright?"

I nodded a bit, "I'll try not to." I smiled a little and looked around. The floor was as large as a soccer stadium.

"Good morning you two." My father greeted walking out from the other side of the arena floor entrance.

"Good morning." Ryuu and I said in unison.

"Today you two will spar so that I can figure out if Sasuke is ready to be placed in the classes that I have placed him it. If things get out of hand I will step in and stop the fight other wise this fight will go until one of you can no longer stand on your own. That is how sparing matches work here." My father explained.

"We understand." We said in unison.

"Alright. Since neither of you know your soul weapon we're not going to get into those rules. So get into your fighting stances and then I will give you the go ahead to start." My father said stepping out of the way.

Ryuu and I took a few steps away from each other then turned to face one another. This would be the first time in a while that we have had to go against each other. Most of the time we were stuck as partners just to figure out how strong Ryuu and Uryuu were separated.

"Ready…Begin." My dad said and quickly got out of the way.

Ryuu was the first one to move he came at me faster then I was use to and threw a punch at me. Out of instinct I moved my head out of the way of his punch and shifted my left hand up to grab his wrist and threw my elbow into his side.

I heard him take a sharp breath but resituated himself quickly and got his wrist out of my grip and backed away. Before he could come back with another attack I clenched my fists and threw some fire at him to make him go into a defensive position. I went at him and kicked fire at him. Ryuu blocked my kick with his arm but I could hear him slid a bit. Before I could contort my body to try to punch him he push me away from himself.

I resituated myself in the air and shot more fire down at him. He blocked the first attack then someone how caught the fireball and changed it into a right ball of light and shot it back at me.

"What the…" I muttered and shot a stream of fire and pushed myself further from the ground to be able to avoid the ball of light. I landed on the ground and didn't have a chance to stabilize myself very much before Ryuu came out of the dust that I kicked up from the fire that I shot at the ground and me landing. He punched me in the gut and what breath I did have escaped.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you just got out of the hospital. You know what will happen if I go easy on you." Ryuu mentioned and knocked my feet out from under me and I hit the ground hard.

'_I will not lose.'_ I thought to myself and started coughing.

"Then get up and show me that you won't lose." Ryuu said looking down at me.

I got up and shot fire balls at him again in succession as I started getting up. Shooting the fire at him force Ryuu to back up. I didn't let up and I kept getting him to back up. I stopped for a second to take a couple of deep breaths and to get into a better fighting stance.

"So that's how your going to play fine." Ryuu commented and ran at me again.

I shot more fireballs at him and dodged them. He dodged my attacks and got behind me and hit specific spots on the right side of my body going from my hip to me and up my arm. My right arm fell limp and I couldn't move it.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I've been taking chi blocking classes." He smirked.

"Fine then." I muttered and kept at it with trying to get him to back away but he was just dodging my attacks.

I was starting to get feeling back in my right arm when Ryuu got to my left side and then knocked me down to the ground by sweeping my feet out from under me. I hit the ground with a thud. Ryuu looked down at me and was breathing a bit heavily but he clenched his fists and kept his serious expression on his face.

"Was that all you got Sasuke? What a waist of time." Ryuu scoffed and started walking away.

I took a few deep breath and started to sit up. "Who said I was done?" I looked over at Ryuu.

He stopped and turned around. "I've blocked your gateways to be able to use your element your done for now." Ryuu commented.

I looked down at the ground and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryuu asked.

"If I can't use my fire then I'll just have to switch my element won't I?" I stated getting back onto my feet again.

"What are you talking about? You're a fire elemental you can't change your element just like that." Ryuu mentioned.

'_Watch me.'_ I thought glaring at him.

He looked at me shocked for a second then his expression changed into a smirk. "Then I'll just have to make sure you can't even get up." He stated and came at me again.

I got ready for him to punch me and I let out the breath that I was holding in and dodged his attack to get behind him and then ran over to the wall.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Ryuu shouted at me.

I ran a few steps up the wall and grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled myself the rest of the way up then sat down on the edge of the wall. "Come and get me." I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. If he was going to be an ass then I was going to be one right back.

"Sasuke your going to get your ass kicked for that." Uryuu commented a bit nervous.

"I have time. Oh right hey Toshiro can I borrow your hand really quick?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Toshiro asked looking from me to where Ryuu probably was.

"I'll be fine." I smiled and help out my hand to him.

Toshiro smiled a bit and took my hand. I felt a rush of cold go through my veins. I took a sharp breath in and then let go of Toshiro's hand.

"Sasuke watch out." Kyo said and I turned around to see Ryuu almost on top of me.

"Shit." I muttered.

"It's not going to work." Ryuu commented and threw his punch at me.

I leaned down as his fist was inches away from my face. I put my foot up and placed my left foot on his stomach and pushed him away. I jumped down from the wall and ran out to where Ryuu was going to fall. "Your not getting away." I said and punched up into the air and a small pillar of ice shot up at Ryuu from my fist and hit him in the stomach.

He hit the ground with a thud and I was breathing heavily when I put my hands on my knees. Ryuu slowly got up. "Ryuu…" I muttered looking over at him.

"That's enough." My father said stopping the fight.

Toshiro, Uryuu, and Toshiro jumped down out of the stands and came running over. Uryuu went over to his brother to help him up. Toshiro and Kyoshiro ran over to me and Toshiro picked me up and hugged me.

"You did it! You successfully did an element change." He laughed.

"Way to go, you really are a moon elemental." Kyoshiro smiled.

"Why weren't we told that Sasuke was a moon elemental?" Ryuu asked as him and Uryuu came over.

"Because I didn't think that it was going to come to the point where he was going to have to switch elements." My father said walking over with his hands back.

I opened my hand and created a fireball in me hand then closed it again. "It looks like I can't do it for very long though." I commented.

"With practice you will be able to hold another element for longer periods of time." My father said.

"But I thought that people weren't supposed to know that I was a moon elemental." I stated.

"That's correct you are registered as a fire elemental in the school because that is your dominant element. That is why you went through this test. And now before classes begin for you I will have to place a seal on your to make sure that you switching elements doesn't happen on accident while you are in classes. After classes you will be working with me on being able to control it with out the seal." My dad explained.

"But what's the point of being a moon elemental if I can't learn while I'm in classes?" I asked confused.

"Because other then you. I am the only other moon elemental there is. The moon elemental is essentially the avatar of the elementals and you are only half considering that you are not able to hold onto a different element for very long period of time." He explained.

"But then I shouldn't have a seal on me then so that I can work on the other elements right?" I asked confused. "Why do I have to have a seal placed on me? So I don't scare other students?"

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. I will be working on some of my other stories first before I work on the next chapter to this story.  
**

**-DTW**


	18. Well Aren't You Shocking

**A/N: Well I know this took longer then I wanted it to for getting it up and I was going to make it longer but when I got to 5 1/2 pages I felt like where I stopped was a good stopping point to be able to start the next chapter off with a bang. I hope you all like it. and Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Well aren't you Shocking…**

Today was finally my first day of classes. You would think that I would be excited to be going to my first classes where people were just like me well kind of like me. Being elementals and all that is. If you think I'm happy…you're dead fucking wrong. That's right actually swore for once I hate my classes that my father put me in. Why because everyone hates me in the class and then the teachers point me out right away saying that I don't know anything and that I should be placed in beginners classes and I should know more with being the headmasters son. Then it drastically tumbles down hill from there.

So much for everyone not supposed to know that I am the headmasters son. I was finally going to my last class of the day then I could go back to my dorm and hide away from this hellhole that we call a school. Luckily this was my only beginner's class. But I walked in and instantly knew that I was going to be the odd one out in this class. Since I was coming into a class that had started a few weeks ago people already made friends and were separated into those groups.

"That's great…this is just like high school…" I muttered to myself as I looked up at the open sky.

"Get out of my way kid." I heard and didn't even have time to move before getting shoved out of the way. I was shocked a bit in the process. Stumbling to a stop I turned around.

"Hey jackass." I said glaring at the kids back.

He turned around and looked at me and a smirk at me. His eyes were like something that I haven't seen before. His eyes were green and yellow Green on the outside and yellow around his pupil.

"You must be new I haven't seen your face before." He snickered and the entire class went quiet.

"Yea I'm new here and you can't go pushing people around like you own the place." I stated standing my ground.

"Then you obviously haven't heard. We're all new here and everyone has learned already not to mess with me. I'm head hancho around here." He said walking up to me and standing a few inches over me.

I snorted a bit, "You head hancho that's a good one." I stated.

He pushed me a bit and my eye twitched. "Really is that what you think pip squeak."

"Shock me one more time when you push me and I will burn your ass." I said.

"What was that pip squeak. You want me to shock you again. You don't mess with a thunder elemental." He said.

"Look I've had a shitty day and I would rather end it not in a fight so if you would kindly…" I shoved him, "Back off it would be much appreciated." I commented.

"Just who do you think you are?" I could hear anger in his voice and he clenched his fists.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." I said lighting my hands on fire.

He smirked and I could see static crackling around him. "Sounds good to me." He stated.

"Not in my class boys." We looked over and the teacher walked in.

"M-mom?" I asked confused.

"Sasuke you know better. Do not make me have to send you to your father." She warned.

I quickly extinguished my fire and stuck my hands in my pockets. I could hear everyone whispering around me. "Take your seat everyone and Sasuke come up here." I did what I was told and I could hear that kid snicker.

"Everyone this is my son Sasuke. He will be joining us in our class." My mom smiled putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Pfft mama's boy." Someone said just loud enough for my mom to suddenly shoot a fireball past my head at the kid that said that.

"Now Sasuke why don't you take a seat next to Renji for today. I know that you two haven't gotten along yet but I'm sure that you two will be fine sitting next to each other." My mom said and pushed me towards my seat.

I sat down and slouched in my chair. This was going to be a long class. I know that I probably should have paid more attention but I just couldn't. Not with Renji constantly flicking paper wads at my head.

"Yep…just like high school…great…" I muttered under my breath.

The class couldn't end soon enough. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and Renji pushed me into my desk. "Oops…sorry Pip squeak." He snickered and walked out.

"Sasuke can I talk to you for a minuet." My mom asked and I sighed and walked over to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine really." I smiled, "It's just like high school, only everyone can control an element is all." I stated looking at my hand.

My mom putt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry it will get better. You already have a small group of friends and it's only the first day. You haven't been able to show anyone what you can do yet." She smiled at me.

"I know, but still…I thought that people weren't supposed to know that I was the headmasters son and everyone that it in my classes know and hate me that I'm in the class because they are upper level classes." I stated.

"If things don't let up in a week or two then talk to your father about it. I can't do much because I'm just a teacher. I'm sorry sweetie." She kissed my forehead messed up my hair. "Why don't you head back to your dorm it's been a rough first day I'm sure." She said with a soft smile.

I nodded and took a breath then walked back to my dorm. I started waking faster and faster till I was running back to my dorm. I got out my keys and quickly unlocked the door and ran up to my room. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes at the door. I slammed my door and dropped my bag by my feet as I leaned against door and looked up at the ceiling.

"I hate my life." I muttered and slid down my door "I hate it…" I sat there and just took slow deep breaths as I tried to relax.

After a few minuets of sitting and getting myself to relax I kicked my bag out of the way and wandered over to my bed and fell down face first on my bed. I didn't want to move. I knew I had homework that I had to do but I didn't want to get up. I wasn't laying there for very long when I heard a knock on my door.

"Open." I said loud enough through my pillow for whoever was at my door to hear me.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"" Toshiro asked after I heard the door click shut again.

"Can I go and die…I hate me life." I groaned.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Toshiro stated as I felt a new weight on my bed where Toshiro must have sat down.

"Well I almost got into a fight in my last class today with a kid named Renji." I said rolling over and staring at my ceiling.

"You really almost got into a fight…on your first day…" Toshiro said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey he pushed me so he started it. He was just lucky that my mother was the teacher and she put a stop to it before it could escalade any further then it already did. Then the ass proceed to push me into my desk as he was leaving." I explained.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sure that things will get better." I looked over at him and he was trying to have a reassuring smile on his face.

"I hate school in general." I sighed in defeat.

"You'll get through it and if you need any help Kyo and I are more then willing to help you out." He said putting a hand on my knee.

"What about Ryuu and Uryuu…how are they doing?" I asked.

"Ryuu has been acting strange lately. He's been pretty distant and doesn't come out of this room unless it's for class. I never see him eat anything. I'm tempted to go to the headmaster about it." Toshiro said.

"He was kind of being a jerk when we fought." I said thinking to myself.

"I hope that it's just stress that is getting to him and nothing else. I know that we all get homesick but it eventually passes." Toshiro shrugged.

"Hopefully…" I nodded. "If not then we'll all have to sit down and talk to him many try to find out what's going on." I commented.

"Speaking of food I was going to make dinner. I'll call you when it's ready." Toshiro said and stood back up.

"Alright sounds good." I said looking back up at my ceiling.

"Try to relax a bit before dinner." He said and then walked out of the room.

I really do hope that things get better even with being the headmasters son I don't get any respect so I guess I'll have to earn it.

I really should give up with trying to look on the bright side of things because things have not gotten any better with the students in fact because I was studying hard and doing well in class my class mates didn't like me very much. I didn't want to deal with any of them at the dining hall and I was able to meet up with Toshiro during the day and talk to him about all of us making dinner tonight and try to make it a once a week thing so that we can all get to know each other better. Toshiro was all for it and said that he would talk to everyone else about it and see what they think. Then it was off to my last class of the day. My mom was a really cool teacher. She was always getting us involved in activities. It was a good way to meet new people and become friends. I walked to my mom for a few minuets and then told her I had to go meet my house mates and left.

"You're such a mama's boy." Renji snickered as I walked past.

I instantly turned around and glared at him. "I am not a mama's boy and why do you find enjoyment from picking on me?" I asked not in the mood to deal with him.

"Because you're an easy target pip squeak." He commented pushing himself off the wall.

I sighed, "Enough with the pip squeak already. My name is Sasuke and I'm only a few inches shorter then you." I stated matter of factly.

"Oh you're a big tough guy now just because you are doing so well in your classes…"He said in a deeper tone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Look Renji, I don't have time for your pathetic comments and sarcasm so if you could go and bug someone else that would be great." I said then turned and started walking away from him.

"Hey don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you." He yelled and the next thing I knew he was pulling me back and sent a strong shock through my shoulder that went through my body as he threw me to the ground.

Kids instantly ran towards us and created a circled around us. "Renji I don't want to fight I told you I'm tired of you insulting me." I sighed and started getting up to have him place a foot on my chest and push me back down.

"Who said that I wanted to talk pip squeak. I want to kick your ass right here and now to prove that the headmasters son is nothing more then a weakling that needs to be put in his place." Renji snickered and that really got the crowed around us going.

"You want to fight fine I'll give you the fight you want." I answered and shot s fireball up at him and he quickly moved out of the way and I stood up.

He came at me and I dodged out of the way and made him stumble past me like a fool, "Come on Renji I thought you were going to teach me a lesson." I smirked.

That must have really pissed him off as he turned around and sparks were all around his body. He ran at me as electricity was sparking around him, "I'm going to send an electrical current so strong through you, your going to wish that you never said those words!" Renji yelled and just as I was about to try my hand and trying to equal out his attack by switch elements to be a thunder elemental Kyoshiro and Toshiro stepped in between us Toshiro instantly doused the flames that I had around my hands with his ice and Kyo took Renji's punch of electricity and sent it into the ground.

"That's enough both of you. Do you two want to get expelled?" Kyo shouted over the crowed and everyone instantly became quiet.

"It would be better then being here." Renji said in anger and for once I had to agree with him.

"If you two have something to settle then you are going to do it the proper way and battle in the arena got it?" Toshiro said with force in his voice and chilling the air around us.

"I'm fine with that." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I'm more then willing to go around with him." I mentioned.

"Then tomorrow afternoon after classes is when both of you will be expected in the center of the arena. We will tell the headmaster about it. For now Toshiro take Sasuke back to the dorm." Kyo said.

"Your lucky you had your friends here to protect you." Renji commented and I was about to go at him. No one talks like that about my friends and gets away with it.

Toshiro blocked my path and threw me up onto his shoulder and carried me away. "Damn Toshiro put me down. Just let me sock him right in the kisser just once." I shouted as we walked away from the crowd.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I know what I want to do for the next chapter I just need to start typing it and I also need to work on my other stories as well. Hopefully I get get a few chapters up before the holidays. **

**-DTW**


	19. Why Do We Have To Do It?

**A/N: Woo I got this chapter done faster then I thought I was going to. I had it done earlier but went to reading Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan and I just remember that I hadn't put up the chapter yet. But here you all go I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 19: Why Do We Have To Do It?**

"Toshiro I said put me down!" I ordered as we got to the dorm.

He threw me onto the couch. "What is your problem? If you get into a fight in the academy and not in the arena then you have the possibility of being expelled."

"Renji started it." I objected.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STRTED IT SASUKE!" Toshiro screamed.

"Toshiro please listen to me." I said trying to reason with him and trying to get him to calm down.

"Sasuke you don't understand how serious this situation is do you?" He said after taking a few breaths and calming down as he rubbed his temples.

"No I don't understand, according to all my teachers I'm pretty stupid about things with this school." I mentioned.

"Right sorry…" He sighed "If you get into a fight with out it being approved then you could get expelled."

"I really should talk to my father about that. Everyone can't be hunky dory. There are going to be fights. Why not have a detention or Community service for getting into fights." I offered.

"Maybe we should talk to your father about it." Toshiro said and then the door slammed and both Toshiro and I looked over and Ryuu walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey…Ryuu…" I said with a slight wave and he completely ignored me as he went upstairs.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Toshiro said.

I stood up and looked upstairs then took a breath, "After we talk to my father about that stupid rule we'll come back and talk to Ryuu and see what's wrong." I stated.

"I'll talk with headmaster about it. You go see what's going on with Ryuu." Toshiro said. It was the best way to do it really. Try to kill two birds with one stone.

I nodded and Toshiro ran out the door. I walked up the stairs and went to Ryuu's room. The door was shut. I knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. When I didn't get one I knocked a little harder.

"Go away." Ryuu said from the other side of the door.

"Ryuu it's me. Come on open up man." I stated.

"Why?" Was his answer…

"Because I'm going to be really annoying if you don't." I mentioned.

A few seconds later the door open with a very annoyed Ryuu standing in front of me. "What do you want?" He asked not amused.

"You've been really distant lately and we're all worried about you. What's going on?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"It's nothing." He replied looking away.

"Well that's bull. You were acting weird when you had to go against me to figure out what I could do. What's going on?" I persisted.

Ryuu sighed and looked at me. "I said it's nothing. It's just stress. A lot is going on in classes and I need to study." He answered.

"What classes are you taking?" I asked a bit curious. I know that we weren't in any classes together so I was interested to hear what he was taking.

"It's none of your business what I'm taking." He stated.

"Okay, okay I won't bother asking again, but all of us were going to make dinner and kind of have a get together play games kind of night. It would be a lot more fun if you joined us." I offered.

He had the straightest face that I have ever seen before in my life, "No…" Was his answer and went to shut the door and I put my foot between the door and doorframe so he couldn't close the door.

"Oh come on Ryuu you have to come out of hibernation for more then just classes. And what happened to the funny and happy kid I met in school when we were back in the human world?" I asked him being completely serious.

Ryuu looked away from me and muttered his answer just loud enough for me to hear. "He's gone…and I don't think I can ever get him back."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Just please leave me alone. I'll come down to dinner tonight but I'm not going to play any games." He said and I moved my foot out back into the hall and he lightly closed the door.

'_Just what did he mean by that?'_ I thought.

'_I told you it was nothing. If you're going to think to yourself please walk away and go to your room so I can't hear you.'_ Ryuu's voice echoed in my head.

"Sorry." I apologized and walked away and went back down stairs.

I started rummaging through the cupboards and fridge and found that we didn't have everything that we needed to make dinner tonight. "I remember Toshiro telling me that we have practically an entire village of shops outside the academy…now was it at the east or west gate?" I muttered trying to think about where it could be.

"Hey Sasuke." I turned and saw that Uryuu was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you continplating?" He asked.

"I can't remember which gate the shops are on for the school. We were going to do that dinner thing tonight and we don't have everything to make the cury." I answered.

"Let me put my bag in my room and I'll come with you. Two heads are better then one. And getting my brother out of his room is damn near impossible sometimes. I wonder what he's always doing in there." Uryuu stated.

"I don't know. I thought that you two would have had a brother telepathy thing going on between you two." I commented.

"Oh no." Uryuu laughed and waved his hand, "We're as different as the sun and the moon. I'll be right back." He said and ran up stairs.

I made sure that I had my wallet and then wandered over to the door and waited for Uryuu to come down. The door opened behind me and I looked to see who it was.

"Oh hey Toshiro and Kyo." I greeted stepping out of the way so that they could make their way in. "How did it go?"

"Well your fight was approved for tomorrow afternoon after classes. It's an open audience so everyone is allowed to attend if they want." Kyo sighed.

"And your father said that he would think about changing the no fighting unless it's in the arena rule considering that you could have gotten yourself expelled today if a teacher had caught you two instead of us." Toshiro answered. "How about on your end?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't get him to tell me what was wrong but I was able to get him to agree to come down to dinner tonight. Which are the shops on the east or west side of the academy?" Since they were here I figured I would ask.

"West side." Kyo answered putting his hands in his pockets as he kicked his shoes off and then went into the living room.

"Thank you." I smiled at them and then looked up the stairs. "Uryuu hurry up. I'm not getting any younger down here." I shouted from the door

"h theirs one more thing, it's a rule only for you." Toshiro started and I looked back at him confused.

"You can only use fire. Everyone thinks you're a fire elemental so that's what you have to use. You can't go switching elements this time. You have to keep it a secret." Toshiro explained as he took off his shoes.

I sighed heavily, "Well that's not fun." I groaned and my shoulders slumped.

"That's what your father said. We figured that we would tell you before hand though just so you knew a head of time." Toshiro continued. "Also tomorrow morning your father would like to see you and the twins. He already talked to me and Kyo about it."

"What is it about?" I asked I wanted to know now.

"We promised we wouldn't say anything." Kyo said.

"Alright fine…" I sighed and Uryuu was finally coming down the stairs. "It's about time." I smiled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my wallet." He apologized and jumped down the last few steps before running the rest of the way over.

"It's fine I was only joking with you. Come on lets go get what we need." I motioned and walked out the door.

"We'll be back soon." Uryuu said.

"Oh can you get me some Ginger snaps while you two are out. I'll pay you back when you get back." Kyo shouted from the couch.

"Sure not a problem." I chuckled and Uryuu shut the door behind us.

I can't believe dad I was about to go against the guy and he's arranged for Renji to move in with us because we have an extra room. Ugh I was so irritated at this. He knows that I don't like Renji in fact I would rather burn his ass which I will more then willingly do in this fight.

"Sasuke you alright?" Kyo asked as I was putting on my fingerless gloves.

"I'm fine just a little peeved right now." I answered.

"Well take the anger and put it into the fight. If your going to win this then you will need the channel that anger and concentrate on his movements." Kyo said putting a hand on my shoulder then quickly moving it away. "And cool down a bit. You have time to think about what the headmaster talked to you about earlier today." He stated and messed up my hair then walked away, "Break a leg kid." He did a two-finger solute with out looking back as he walked away from me.

I took a deep breath then walked out into the stadium…the breath that I took was instantly stolen by how large the crowd was in the stadium. Why would so many people want to watch a fight? Well that's some entertainment for people and apparently a lot of people at this school enjoy watching fights. I walked to the center of the arena where Renji and my father were waiting.

"Ha I thought that you were going to put your tail between your legs and run." Renji commented crossing his arms.

"Not in your life. You might be taller then me but you don't scare me Renji." I commented clenching my fists and glaring up at him.

"This fight is to settle things between the two of you. Remember playing dirty is allowed but if anyone else other then myself intervenes of assist either of you then you will automatically lose the fight. This fight will continue until one of you can no longer stand is that clear?" My father asked as the crowd when silent when he was explaining things.

"Yes." We said in unison.

"I don't need help to defeat this pip squeak." Renji commented and I glanced over at dad and he just had a smirk on his face.

"Then get into your fighting stances" We did as we were told. "And…begin." Dad shouted and quickly got out of the way.

Renji struck first and shot a lightning bolt at me and I quickly dodged the lightning bolt. It was still a bit too close for comfort because I felt a tingle in my arm from the much electricity going past me and hitting the wall that was a ways behind me. I answered back with two quick fire balls going towards him.

He dodged them and that gave me enough time to resituate myself quickly and then send two fire blades his way. They went at him with amazing speed as the sliced the ground a bit as well. I've been practicing whenever I could with fire. I wanted to be able to completely master my first element. I know that I still have a long way to go but with what I know I should be able to beat Renji.

'_If I'm remember what I've learn in a crash course from my mother with fire elementals Lightning is a branch off of fire which means this should be a harder battle then I originally thought it was going to be.'_ I thought to myself as I couldn't avoid one of his attacks because he threw me off balance from shooting small lightning bolts at my feet. '_Damn it,'_ I thought as an electric like whip wrapped around my body.

I started screaming in pain as electricity raced through my body. The whip dissolved and there were burn marks all over my body. I could smell that disgusting smell of hair being burned because my hair was singed and this was mixed with the smell of cotton and skin burning because of how strong the current was. I fell to my knees trying to relax I wasn't going to be able to do anything if I couldn't relax. That was the only way I was going to get around the pain that I was feeling.

"Ha just what I thought you're all talk and no bite pip squeak." Renji snickered. "The fights over head master you can call it." He turned his back to me and I took a deep breath in and then screamed letting out a flame stream that nailed Renji so hard in the back to knocked him off his feet and he face planted into the dirt with a thud and his pants had a small flame on them.

The entire arena laughed at this as I stood up shaking a bit. "Who's down for the count pretty boy?" I asked with a bit of cockiness in my voice even though I was still shaking.

"Your going to pay for that." He growled from his throat as he got up on his knees.

I closed one of my hands and created a fire dagger. "Then lets tango." I smirked and ran at him.

He managed to dodge my dagger and I let it go and just started with hand to hand against him. I could feel every punch he had that connected to me because he would send a shock along with it. He was trying to beat me down from the inside out. I jumped away from him and he snickered and I took a few breaths he was wearing me down and I didn't have much left in me for this fight.

"Your mine!" Renji shouted and shot a lightning bolt at me.

I had one shot at this. I saw it in a book and I just praying that I could do it right. I stuck my right hand out with my pointer and middle finger pointed towards the lightning bolt and I took the lightning bolt into my body I could feel it traveling through me. I let out my breath and took a step forward with my left foot and pointed my left hand at Renji and the electricity shot back at Renji. He wasn't ready for it and just managed to get out of the way. This gave my just enough time to let what I had left to attack him and push him back. I kept throwing fireballs at Renji blocking his vision and ran at him and knocked him down to the ground and I landed on top of him pinning him down to the ground and holding a fire dagger at his throat.

We were both breathing heavily and we both looked like we couldn't keep going. I was shaking really bad and my dagger was flickering until it finally went out. Renji didn't even try to push me off of him and my dad walked over to us.

"Sasuke is the winner!" My father shouted and the crowed cheered.

I got up slowly and help out a hand to help Renji up. He looked at my hand and then took it and I pulled him up. I might of won, but I think that both of us have more respect for each other after this fight. But right now we were both exhausted. Nurses came running over to us as everyone was leaving the arena and they came and helped us to the hospital to patch us up.

"You're really something Sasuke." Renji said as the nurse put the last bit of bandages on my right fore arm.

"You're not too bad yourself Renji." I commented.

"I've got to ask how were you about to do that. You know redirect my attack. I thought that only other thunder elementals were about to do that." He commented.

"I saw it in a book and remembered the crash course that I got from my mother with fire elementals and that Thunder elementals are a branch off of fire elementals." I explained as I stood up and we walked out of the hospital.

He smacked me on the back and pain went shooting up my back, "Ow…" I muttered feeling my eyes tear up a bit.

"Sorry, but that's awesome that you were able to learn that. I thought that you were going to tell me that you were a moon elemental or something like your father is." He laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"Yea..." I laughed a little and looked away, "It's more logical that I would be a fire elemental because a moon elemental is so rear." I mentioned.

"Exactly." Renji agreed. "But hey I've got to get going and keep packing. I'll see you around." He said and went the other way.

"What are you packing for?" I asked knowing what he was packing for.

"We're going to be room mates this weekend." He said then continued down his path.

For me I felt like the weekend came around too soon and here I was helping Renji into the dorm and into his new room. He got the room on the first floor because we all took the rooms upstairs. He didn't seem to mind though it was apparently a little bigger then the room he was coming from in his last dorm.

"Aren't all of the dorms the same?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly Each dorm has a slightly different layout and the people who live in the dorm and change it up to however they want to have it look." Toshiro explained.

"So depending on how you set up your room you could have more or less room." I commented and Toshiro nodded.

"Right." He said setting down his box.

"That's everything thanks for helping me." Renji smiled a little. It was nice to see him actually smile and not have a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Kyo walked into the house and slammed the door shut to get our attention. "HEY YO HOUSE MEETING THAT MEANS YOU TOO RYUU, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Kyo shouted kicking off his shoes like he always did.

"What the hell was that about?" Renji asked.

"It's faster then going to every room and trying to get them to come out of their rooms. And since Shiro and Sasuke were helping you it just makes it easier.

In about three minuets the twins were coming down the stairs and came into the living room.

"What do you want?" Ryuu asked rather annoyed, he looked like he just crawled out of bed. Of course it was about nine in the morning so he was probably sleeping considering that I saw his light still on when I went to bed at midnight.

"Good we're all here. Now here's the details, our dorm has been chosen to go to the human world on a mission." He said and we were all quiet. "Now's here's the catch only three of us can go on this mission and we need to figure out who are going to be going on the mission." Kyo continued.

"But…what is the mission?" I asked.

"After we choose who is going on the mission those three have to go to the headmaster for details. Now who wants to go?" Kyo asked and we all looked at each other on who was going to step up first.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I will probably work on the next chapter soon I just want to work on some stuff for christmas first and try to get something else finished today. Till next time! **

**-DTW**


	20. Wait I know that Voice

**A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long to get up. I know I have to work on Let It Roll but I've been having so much fun working on this story. I'll have to make a list of events for Let It Roll like I did with this story to get me going on that story more. Well I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Wait I Know That Voice**

I raised my hand why the hell not. You only live once right so why not. It will be my first mission. "I'll do it." I said.

"Alright one down two left who wants to go?" Kyo asked.

"How about the twins go." Toshiro offered. "Renji has to unpacked so he can't go and we're always sent on missions."

"But what if we don't want to go?" Ryuu stated crossing his arms.

"It's really not that bad and I think that you might enjoy where you are going. So go pack your bags." Toshiro said with his usual smile on his face.

Ryuu did not seem thrilled by this at all as we wandered back upstairs and packed. We all got packed in about twenty minuets then we wandered out to door and to my father's office.

"It won't be so bad it gets us out of the academy for a while." I offered trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"That's true." Uryuu agreed. There are times where I feel that Uryuu and Ryuu had their elements mixed up especially now a days where Uryuu seems to be happy and Ryuu not so much.

"You never know it may just end up being a quick mission and we will be back before you know it." I added trying to get Ryuu to smile even just a little bit.

"We won't know until we get to the office." Was Ryuu's response and after that we all fell silent until we got to the main office.

I knocked on the door to my father's office and then opened the door, "You wanted to see us?" I said walking into the office and getting out of the way so that Ryuu and Uryuu could come in as well.

Oh good I was hoping that it would be you three for this mission otherwise it probably would have been a little strange." Dad said as I shut the door to the office.

When I looked over to him he was sitting at his desk reading a book. Well he was he was placing a bookmark in the book and setting it down when I looked over at him.

So what would you like us to do?" Ryuu asked wanting to get right to the point of us being here.

"I want you three to go back to the human world and try to find other elementals in the area. That is what you three are going to do. We have been working on some new technology to allow us to find other elementals from this realm. We got a signal coming from an area that you three should know pretty well. I want the three of you to go there and check it out." My father explained.

"So do you just want us to come back if we don't find anyone?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes. You all should be getting there on a thrusday so you will have a day not really doing anything. You'll be spending about three days there when you come back go to our old house and there will be a portal for you three to be able to come back to the academy." He continued.

"So…how are we getting there then? None of us know how to make a portal." I asked a bit confused.

"I'm going to send you three there. You will be able to learn how to create portals of your own once you've been here for a few years and can control your powers enough to be able to do so." My dad said, "Before I send you there you need to know that even though it's only been six months here two and a half years have passed in the human world." Dad continued.

"So in other words try not to run into anyone that we may have done to school with while we were there." Ryuu stated

"That would be in your best interest. If you run into someone that you knew they will start questioning you and wondering where you have been and why you just disappeared." My father nodded. "So your best interest is to just try to avoid people that would know you. Hopefully though most of the people that you went to school with have graduated and are going to college in another town." He added as he waved his left hand by the side of his desk and a portal appeared next to his desk.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed.

"I want to do that!" Uryuu exclaimed being just as amazed as I am.

"You will learn it later. I wish you all good luck and stay sharp." My dad said.

"The three of us looked at each other then I looked back at my dad. If we're going to be there for a few days where are we going to stay?" I asked a bit confused.

"If we can't bump into people that we know then where are we supposed to go?" Uryuu said making it sound like their parents house was out of the question.

"I already talked to your parents. They said that they would be more then happy have you home and give you a place to stay while you are out on your mission." My dad smiled.

"But you didn't know that we were going to be the ones going on the mission." Ryuu commented.

"Your right I didn't know but I did suggest to Kyo that he should let you three go on the mission since Renji was just moving in and Toshiro and Kyoshiro have been on countless missions." My dad explained.

Ryuu didn't seem very pleased with the answer he was given but he didn't press the matter. I was going to have to talk to him about it later to see if he was alright. But for now we should get going.

"Come on lets go." I smiled and started towards the portal.

Stepping through the portal was in interesting experience to say the least. It felt like my body was being poked by pins and needles but not so hard where it hurt it was more of that feeling that you get when your tired and you stood up too fast. Before I knew it the feeling was gone and I was back in my old house. It looked like nothing had changed other then the fact that there was a layer of dust on everything.

"It looks like nothing has changed." Uryuu said after he made his way through the portal.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get use that feeling." Ryuu said holding his stomach coming out of the portal.

"You feeling alright?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Yea I'm alright just give me a minuet." Ryuu said leaning on his brother.

"Do you think that anything has really changed?" Uyruu asked his brother.

"We'll see when we get outside of the house." Ryuu answered standing up straight again recovering from going through the portal.

"I'm surprised that no one else it living in this house." I mentioned as we walked through the house to get to the door.

"Your dad may be keeping it as a safe house for kids from the academy." Uryuu suggested.

"That is a good possibility." I nodded in agreement as I opened the door and we walked outside.

Things really have changed. The houses seemed closer together. Practically on top of each other it seemed. It felt like we were in a country song. The one that sings about time moving faster then we think it does. I can't place the name of the song but that's always been a good song.

"Let's get to mom and dad's before we decide if we want to go and look around the town." Ryuu said as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Good idea." Uryuu smiled and the three of us wandered to their parents house.

There were some new faces in town as we passed by. There were kids playing basketball in one of the driveways paying no attention to anything else. I wonder who the new headmaster is for the school and where my few friends that I did make at school were going for college. I guess I would never know. It was probably for the better anyways. Did our records even exist in the world anymore? I had so many questions that I don't think can be answered. The nice thing was to be able to see how excited Ryuu and Uryuu were to see their parents again.

Ryuu and Uryuu practically sprinted up the driveway when we made it to their house. I jogged behind them to try to keep up with them but that didn't really work and they were already in the door when I made it to the house.

"Mom we're home." I heard Ryuu yell as I walked into the house and shut the door behind me. Ryuu and Uryuu already kicked off their shoes and were heading into the house.

Their mom came out of the kitchen and had tears in her eyes as she went over and hugged them. It was so nice to see the two of them so happy. I was lucky to have both of my parents at the academy with me. I can only imagine how hard it is to leave your parents behind and have the possibility of never seeing them again.

"Sasuke it's good to have you back as well." Their mom smiled at me.

I returned her smile and nodded as I walked up to them but gave them some space at the same time. "It's nice to be back."

"So what are your boys here for? I knew you were coming back but for how long and what for? John only told me that you three were coming he didn't tell me why." She asked.

"Apparently my dad has had the development department working on a new device that is supposed to be able to pin point elementals anywhere in the world. That's why we're here." I explained and that was really all we knew too.

"But since your father is here wouldn't that mean its just pin pointing him?" Their mother said I assumed she was talking about Ryuu and Uryuu's father since my father was back at the academy.

"I didn't know dad was an elemental." Ryuu commented sounding a bit shocked.

It's true though you think that being an elemental would be something that you would tell your kids about…then again…my parents never told me that they were elementals.

But today this was the most that I've heard Ryuu talk in a while. Maybe it was because he was homesick. I hate seeing him so down all the time.

Their mom nodded "Your father should be home soon so you can ask him about it. I still get the story mixed up a bit. I'm about to put dinner in the oven so why don't you three get settled in and relax."

Uryuu showed me to the guest room before heading off to his own room. Their house was nice even though it was a one-story house it was a decent sized house. They had a big living room and the rooms were a good size too. I'm sure this room was smaller then the rest of the rooms since it is a guest room. That's how it always is anyways.

What was really making me curious was what type of elemental is the twins father? Is he a light or dark elemental? Does their father have a twin too? I really shouldn't be meddling in others business…but what I'm also wondering is how does my dad know the twins father. The academy is huge…I guess I can ask later.

We relaxed in the living room as we waited for dinner to be done. Ryuu and Uryuu's dad got home a few minuets before dinner was ready.

"Oh good you three made it safely." Was the first thing that their father said when he saw us.

"Hey dad why did you tell us that you were an elemental?" Ryuu asked sounding a bit disappointed that he never knew.

Their father smiled, "We can talk about it over dinner, how does that sound?" He asked messing up Ryuu's hair then wandering into the kitchen to see his wife.

I looked at Ryuu's back as he slouched in front of us. I don't think I've ever seen him look so defeated as he did now. Was if that he never knew about his father? Or if whatever was happening at school was still bothering him.

Both Uryuu and I couldn't muster up the courage to ask what was wrong. But it didn't take long for dinner to be done and we had to go to the dinner table. It was quiet at first as we got our food on our plates. It was so nice not having to eat school food or cook our own food. Don't get me wrong the food at the school was good but it just couldn't give you that home cooked taste that I think all of us secretly crave when we are eating. I enjoy cooking but there are days that I just don't want to cook and I don't want to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Are you going to tell us what type of elemental you are?" Ryuu asked breaking the silence between everyone.

His father took a drink of his red wine and then he spoke, "I'm actually a wind elemental believe it or not." He answered.

"But then how are Ryuu and me light and dark if you are a wind elemental?" Uryuu asked a bit confused.

"Light and dark elementals are always twins that's why you two are light and dark elementals." He said.

"How do you know my dad? Did you two meet at the school?" I was curious and it's always interesting to hear other's stories since my father doesn't really tell me that much.

"Well that's going to be a bit of a long explanation. How about I answer that one after dinner so we can actually eat." Their father smiled.

"OH what type of elemental is Uncle Faron?" Uryuu asked.

"Faron is a sound elemental. Even though he's younger then me he found out about his powers first. When we were little he was throwing one of his normal temper tantrums and he knocked me off my feet and into the wall by screaming at me. That was in interesting day to say the least and we scared our baby sitter because of it." Their father chuckled probably reminiscing about that memory.

"When you two were born you actually had a slightly over fifty percent chance that you were going to be elementals." Their mom added in.

"Why's that?" Ryuu questioned

"When we looked back in your mothers family history on her mother's side of the family there were elementals." Their father answered.

"That makes since." Ryuu nodded in agreement. "I'm still interested in how you and the head master met though and just how it was that you and mom met since mom's human and you're an elemental." He added.

"Lets all finish eating then I'll tell you at least one of the stories tonight." Their dad said and we all continued eating with have small talk here and there. The twins mostly telling their parents how their classes were going and all that fun stuff.

After we were done eating Ryuu, Uryuu, and I helped clear the table and put left over's away as their parents did the dishes then the five of us went into the living room. The twins parents sat on the love seat while the three of us sat on the couch to listen to the story.

"Now where do I start…" He trailed off and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I should start when I first met John. He was at the academy before I was. He was actually the one to tell me that I was an elemental. Now I actually didn't start figuring out my powers till I was about thirteen so having some kid that I thought was only a year older then my the day of my fourteenth birthday come up and tell me that I'm an elemental. Well you can just say that I wasn't very convinced when he told me. I just figured he was pulling a prank on me. Elementals were just old legends…a myth, nothing more then a fairy tale…I thought there was nothing different about me from my brother and we weren't any different from anyone else. But John proved me wrong.

With him being a moon elemental he was able to show me what I was. He explained to me about the academy and that my brother and I should go to learn how to control our powers and then we could come back and make a life here if we wanted to. I was nervous and didn't know what to do. He told me to talk to my parents able it and that he would be back in a few days to know my answer. After John left Faron and I talked about what we should do and we both decided to talk to our parents. It turned out they knew that someday we were going to be approached from someone from the academy and that when that happened they would let us go. They knew about the time difference and accepted it. Though they didn't tell us about it…the next time we saw them was three years later when I finally learned how to create the portal between the academy and here…fifteen years had past here. Faron and I were both shocked when we found that out. But that's what happens sadly.

Needless to say when I got back John and I got into a fight because I was pissed that he never told me and our friendship was a bit iffy for a while until Sasuke's mother Yui came along and pretty much kicked both of us in the ass and told us to get the hell over our differences because we were best friends. After that we were pretty much inseparable. And actually I met your mother when she was about five years old. I saved her from drowning when Yui, John, and I were on a mission. Came back when I was about twenty-one because I just wanted some time away from the academy, ended up beating up her date that was being a royal ass to find out that she was the girl that I saved from drowning when she was five. We hit it off and went out for about five years then finally decided to get married. And that's the story." He explained.

That was an amazing story to listen to. I wish that I could have actually been there to see what happened and just to see what our parents looked like when they were younger. The only Time elemental that I know of was the old headmaster that's what my dad told me and when he passed the title of head master on to my father no one knows what happened to him. It was as if he vanished. Since then there hasn't been another time elemental.

"Wow…" Was all that Uryuu could say. Which was more then what Ryuu and I could muster up to say.

Their father looked up at the clock. "Oh wow that took longer then I thought that it was going to take to be honest." He laughed a little scratching his cheek.

"You boys should probably head to bed if you want an early start for whatever it is you have to do tomorrow." Their mom said.

"All they have to do is walk around so that the school can see if they can pin point them in town. That's all they are here to do. I stopped by the academy when I was on my way home and visited John. He told me that a light from the signal vanished when I showed up so it was finding me. But apparently the system has been glitching a bit and that's why he wants the boys here to be able to get the glitches out. Since they don't have school they can wander around town instead of them just using me were all I really do is go to work and come back home with occasionally going to the store to pick up something for dinner." He explained.

"So that's why you were later then usual." The twins mom said raising and eye brow and pushing him a bit.

"We didn't talk long and I was home before dinner. You can't blame me for wanting to visit my best friend." He commented.

"I think this is que for us to go to bed so mom and dad can be alone." Ryuu stated and Uryuu and I were both right behind him with going to our rooms while their parents got into a little argument. It didn't last long though because they were done by the time Ryuu and Uryuu went back out to say good night to their parents.

I was a lot more tired then I thought I was because I was asleep within five minuets of my head hitting the pillow.

"_**Where am I?" I looked around and I didn't recognize the place…but I felt like I was here before. **_

"_**Sasuke." I heard my dad's voice and I quickly turned around to see him standing there. But it wasn't dad that I see him now…he was younger probably in his early twenties.**_

"_**Wait dad?" I said with confusion in my voice. "But why are you…"**_

"_**Younger I wish I could explain but ask me later, I don't have much time and this is extremely difficult for me to be able to do but I don't have much time. How old are you?" He asked.**_

"_**Um…I'm seventeen…I just turned seventeen a few months ago why?" I asked the more he said that more confused I got.**_

"_**Oh wow okay that was a pretty far jump that I did, but never mind listen if you are starting to have strange dreams…" He started.**_

"_**Like now." I said cutting him off.**_

"_**No not now." He grabbed my arms and shook me lightly. "I'm not supposed to be here but you need to listen to me your dreams are only going to get worse whatever you remember write them down. Write them down in a journal and leave notes to where your friends can find it." He said.**_

"_**Wait how do you know I've been having weird dreams?" I asked.**_

"_**Listen to your dreams they are trying to warn you like I'm trying to do now. Please don't push this aside and forget about it. Go and tell me the present me what is going on. There is more at stake then you think there is. I know I've seen it." My younger dad continued.**_

"_**What do you mean I don't understand." I said shaking my head a little looking up at him.**_

_**Before my eyes he started fading, "I can't hold this much longer Sasuke be careful I'll try again if I can but just be careful and trust in your friends." Was the last thing he could get out before he completely disappeared.**_

"_**No wait dad!" I shouted but it was already too late…I was alone again and everything faded.**_

I woke up from my head pounding a bit. When I looked over at the alarm clock that was in the bedroom I saw that it was six in the morning. "Was that just a dream…" I wondered rubbing my eyes and then trying to get back to sleep. I must have gotten back to sleep because it was around eight when I woke back up. I couldn't get that dream out of my head though…who was that man that I saw. He looked a bit like dad but I knew it wasn't him. Just what secrets are being hidden from me or even from mom? I hated feeling this way about dad, but with everything that has been happening I've been having a hard time believing dad. I should talk to him if I can get a chance when I get back to school.

When I wandered into the living room there was no one in the house. I figured that they twins parents were probably both at work. But the thing is I didn't know if Ryuu and Uryuu were up so I decided to just sit down in the living room after getting a glass of water and just relax. The twins got up about a half an hour later then we all had cereal and around 9:30-10 o'clock we wandered out of the house and went into town.

"Did you guys want to go to the library?" I asked as we walked down the side walk.

"Sure I don't see why we can't go there first. Is that alright with you Ryuu?" Uryuu replied.

"I enjoy the library do I don't see why not." He agree.

With that decision quickly made the three of us wandered to the public library. When we entered the library we all when to different sections in the library. I went to the fiction section. I've always enjoyed action adventures and mysteries that were in the section. The grim fairy tales were always fun to read too. As I walked down one of the isles I stopped when a jade green spine of a book caught my eye. What was really interesting was the title of the book. Not Your Everyday Fairy Tales was the title that ran down the spine in gold letters. I took the book of its resting place on the shelf and looked at the cover. The hard cover book was that solid jade green with the gold letters of the title on the front.

I wandered to the nearest table and sat down with the book even though I would have liked to sit down into the middle of the hall I don't think that other's would like that all that much. I went to the table on context after sitting down at the table as I skimmed the table of context A couple of things caught my eye. First was that I had heard most of these stories from my parents when I was a kid. Second one of the stories that was in here was about elementals. This entire book seemed to be based around elementals. No wonder why it was in the fiction section. Why would anyone believe in elementals anymore. But I was interested in seeing what this author Nathanial Serling knew about elementals. I opened up to the first page and started to read.

"Sasuke…is that you?" I heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

I looked up from the book to where the voice was coming from and I sat shocked to see a young women who looked very familiar, "Ran-Rangiku?" Her name escaped my lips as I stared up at her.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it tell me what you think. I always enjoy reading reviews on how I did.  
**_

_**-DTW**_


	21. What are these Dreams

**A/N: Well I didn't get to where I originally wanted to end this chapter at but I figured that this was a good stoping point for this chapter so I'll just have to extend the next chapter a bit more. I don't think you all mind that much having decent length chapters though. I hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: What are these Dreams?**

I couldn't believe it, the girl that was standing in front of me was my oldest friend Rangiku. She gotten a bit taller from what I could tell and her eyes have softened a bit. She seems more experienced and wiser, as if she's been through a lot.

"How have you been?" I asked her with a soft smile.

"Two and a half years go by and that's all you can say to me Sasuke?" Rangiku said with tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or anger.

"Um…long time no see." I tried and got punched in the arm for it and then dragged out of my chair and out side of the library. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm where she punched me after she let me go.

"Where have you been all this time? You never answer your phone anymore, your house is empty, even though it looks like there is someone still living in it…why didn't you tell me you were going away?" She asked.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…it's difficult to explain…" I looked down at the ground. I didn't know what to say to her. I know we were best friends, but I don't know why me leaving upset her so much. Was it because I never said goodbye. In the state I was in when I went to the academy I couldn't exactly say goodbye to her.

"What's so hard to explain Sasuke? The fact that you left with out saying goodbye or the fact that even though your hair is a little longer you don't look any different from when you left two and a half years ago." Rangiku pointed out.

She was right I didn't look any different from when I left in fact I just got back up to the weight I use to be before I was hospitalized for three four months. I shouldn't have said anything to her. Maybe she would have just thought that I was someone else if I ignored her. What do I do? What do I say?

"Sasuke what is going on in that head of yours?" Rangiku asked snapping me out of my thoughts, "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm thinking…I…I'm just trying to figure out in my head how to explain before I go running my mouth and making an ass out of myself." I answered.

"Even more then the ass that you are now?" She said those words hit me hard. It made my heart hurt to hear her say that to me.

"Hey no that was uncalled for Rangiku." I commented taking a step towards her. "you have no right to call me an ass. I haven't done anything wrong. The only thing that I can see that I did wrong was not being able to say goodbye before I left and I'm sorry for that alright." I explained trying to keep my cool so I wouldn't start yelling.

"When you left without saying goodbye it…" She trailed off and clutched her shirt as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"R-Rangiku…" I said trying to get her attention, "I'm sorry…whatever I did I'm sorry." I said looking down at the ground. "I know I can't change the past…" I started and then was cut off by her holding her hand up in front of my face.

"There you are Sasuke!" I heard Ryuu call and I turned around to see both Ryuu and Uryuu coming out of the library and running over to us.

"R-Ryuu and Uryuu…when did you two get back?" Rangiku stuttered.

Ryuu and Uryuu both hooked an arm under one of my arms and started dragging me away from Rangiku.

"Rangiku I think it's best if you forget we were ever here. Oh and about that affection that you have towards Sasuke too." Ryuu commented.

I watched Rangiku's eye's widen and her cheeks turn pink. "How did you…" She started.

"Know that? You can't keep secrets from me. You want to know why maybe you should pay more attention to fairy tales. More specifically the one that are in the book that Sasuke pulled out." Was all Ryuu said before we turned a corner into an ally way a few buildings down from the library.

They tossed me onto the ground in the ally. "Ow." I groaned sitting up.

"We were told not to run into anyone that we knew Sasuke." Ryuu snapped.

"I didn't mean to run into her. I was just going to read the book that I pulled out when she came over to me." I explained trying to reason with him.

"You didn't have to respond to her." Uryuu added in.

"That probably would have been the better option." I sighed standing up. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to break a rule…I just wanted to read as I waited for you two was all."

"Lets go to the book store and see if they have that book so you can read it." Uryuu suggested after a few minuets of silence between the three of us.

"You sure? I mean we can just go back to your house. I understand if you don't want to do anything after what happened." I offered.

"We found a few books that we wanted to get ourselves." Ryuu stated having calmed down a bit.

"That's way we originally came to find you. Then Ryuu heard your thoughts and how jumbled and worried so we hurried to see what was wrong and found you with Rangiku." Uryuu explained.

"Thanks guys. I really didn't know what to say to her. I'm sorry for making you two worry though." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Ryuu said, "Lets get going."

We headed towards one of the book stores that were in town. But more towards their house. It must have been put in while we were gone because the only book store that we had in town before we left was Borders. Don't get me wrong I love that store, but it was next to the mall and I didn't really like the mall that much.

"Ryuu do you care if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot." He nodded looking over at me.

"What's been bothering you at school lately? You've been shutting us out and I'm a bit worried about that." I said.

Ryuu sighed and put his hands in his pockets and went back to looking straight ahead, "I want to say it's mostly been from the stress of school and trying to adjust to a new life and how the school works, but I've just been feeling that something bad is going to happen; like the last time we were here and we were attacked by that strange group." He answered.

"I don't think that anything will happen Ryuu. I don't see anyone with corrupt aura's around anywhere." Uryuu stated.

Before I could say anything Ryuu looked over at me with an intense look in his eyes, "You can't say anything Sasuke. One you got hurt because of that group, two I know that you are keeping something hidden to where even I can't know what you are thinking." I felt like at the same time he was trying to get past my mental barriers to figure out what was going on in my mind.

"Ryuu stop, Sasuke will tell us when he's ready. You can't push him." Uryuu defended trying to get his brother to stop.

"Ryuu please don't make me use your element against you to make barriers that you can't get past to even hear what I'm thinking." I said starting to pull off my glove on my right hand.

I still haven't mastered not absorbing others powers when I make skin to skin contact with a person if I don't have that element already. I could feel Ryuu backing off when he looked down to see that I took my glove off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push like that." He looked away from me.

"Why don't we try to find our books then just go back home and relax for the rest of the day?" Uryuu suggested.

We started walking again. "I'm not going to lie I don't understand the dreams that I've been having, but I can try to explain what I remember about them." I said as we made it to the front of the bookstore.

"If you want to try something we could try to help you remember more of your dreams." Uryuu offered a bit excited as He opened the door to the book store and we wandered in.

"What did you two learn?" I asked a bit curious to hear about what they could do.

"Well I think that the best way to explain what we can do is scientifically going into it saying that most people forget about ninety percent of their dreams in about ten minuets after they wake up. With a light and dark elemental using their powers together they can usually recall their dreams." Ryuu explained as both Uryuu and I followed Ryuu into a section of books.

"But if it only works for light and dark elementals then how are you going to be able to go it with me?" I asked then I mentally slapped myself in the face. "Never mind that was a stupid question." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh but while we're here why don't you get a journal so you can write down what you remember from your dreams." Uryuu suggested.

"That is actually one of the things that I wanted to get while we are here actually." I nodded.

"Have you thought about writing your dreams down before?" Uryuu asked.

I shook my head, "No I haven't but with the dream that I had last night I figured I should." I replied.

"Why don't you two go and find your books. I'm having a bit of trouble finding the one that I'm looking for." Ryuu told us and that's what Uryuu and I did.

I instantly went to the fantasy section and found the book I had pulled out earlier. The cover was different on it though. The cover had a symbol for all the elements that were at the academy. Which was strange, but I pushed that thought aside and went to the journals. I picked out a journal that had a black cover and the word wisdom written in Japanese on it. As I walked to the registers I noticed the manga section and stood still for a few minuets contemplating going and see what they had for manga, but I decided against it because I was already getting a journal.

After I paid for my book and journal I waited on a bench outside for Ryuu and Uryuu to come out. As I waited I pulled my book out and looked at the cover again. '_I know that the symbols that represent all the elements in school are common here but how would a human know about what symbols we use…unless it was just luck that these are the symbols that they thought of as they were writing this book.'_ I thought as I flipped through the book to see when the book was created and everything like that. What was interesting was the message that was before the table of contents.

"To my nephew that I have yet to meet. I hope you enjoy this tale of a magical world." I muttered to myself. "That's nice of him to dedicate the book to his nephew." I said with a small smile on my face.

"There you are, sorry about that Sasuke. Ryuu was the manga section and couldn't help but go in and see what was there." Uryuu apologized as the walked out of the store.

"It's alright I understand. I was actually debating on going to see what they had in the manga section myself when I was heading to the register." I smiled as I put my book back in my bag.

"Let's head home then." Ryuu said as I stood up and that's what we did. It was nice being back but I would like to just relax after what happened today.

"What was it that you were thinking about earlier Sasuke?" Ryuu asked and I looked at him confused.

"What was I thinking about?" I repeated then it clicked, "Oh I was thinking about the cover of my book. On the front of the book it has all the symbols of the elements that are in the academy. Here I'll show you." I answered and pulled my book back out of the bag. "The symbols on the cover look like the symbols that are used at school for all the elements. I just thought it was interesting how they were the same." I said handing the book to Ryuu.

"Hua…that is strange." He said looking at the cover and then passing it to Uryuu to have a look.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Uryuu stated handing the book back to me.

"That's what I think. You never know though. Maybe the guy has a ancestor that went to the school or something." I offered putting the book back in my bag.

"So which element did you want to use when we get back home?" Uryuu asked me as we turned the corner onto their street.

"I don't know. What if I can't switch back to my default element?" I asked a bit worried.

"You've been practicing with your father right?" Ryuu questioned.

"Well yea…that's why I've been getting back to the dorm so late recently." I answered.

"Then you should be fine. Besides you only have two elements your base element and Ice right? So light or dark will be your third element." Ryuu stated.

"_Go with dark…"_ I heard a voice echo in my head. I stopped and looked around which caused Ryuu and Uryuu to stop.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Uryuu asked.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned looking at the twins.

"What did you hear?" Ryuu asked me.

"Someone…it was a male voice…he said go with dark…I've never heard that voice before though." I said.

"Lets get home." Ryuu stated and started walking again.

"_You can't escape me Sasuke."_ The voice said.

'_Stay out of my head. Whoever you are leave me alone.'_ I thought as I caught up with Ryuu and Uryuu at the door to their house.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Uryuu asked.

I shook my head., "No…no I'm not. I don't understand what's going on. I don't know what the voice is. No matter what I do to block it out I can't." I explained freaking out a little bit.

"The only way I can think of being able to figure out what's going on is going into your mind and finding where the voice is coming from." Ryuu said as he opened the door and we all went inside.

"Do you think it might have something to do with the strange dreams I've been having?" I asked taking off my shoes before going into the living room.

"What was your dream about last night?" Uryuu questioned sitting down on the couch.

"It was strange, it was with my dad, but he was younger, he looked to be about in his mid twenties and he asked me how old I was then told me that I should write down my dreams in a journal and leave clues to where my friends can find it if something happens to me. Then he disappeared before I could ask him anything." I explained.

"That's strange." Ryuu said crossing his arms and looking away from me as he was thinking. "Could it have been your father is able to use two elements simultaneously? " Ryuu said out loud.

"I don't know I never asked him." I shook my head, "But if he can then why did he look so young in my dream?"

"It may have been him from the past, but the thing is there are no time elementals at the school." Uryuu added in.

"How do you know?" I asked curious.

"Well I was playing a game and got caught and no one gave me back my game so I snuck into the teachers lounge and got it but also looked through the filing system for the students." Uryuu said looking down at his lap looking disappointed in himself.

"Well I think if dad never finds out I think you'll be fine." I said to him.

"He must have used sight element to have a vision into the future first then my guess is when he was going to school there was a time elemental, so he used the time and light element at the same time to connect to you and warn you of something." Ryuu deduced.

"Wow…that is really detailed, did you just think of all that now? How do you know what elements he used?" I asked amazed.

"T broke down in my head what each element. Is capable of that we know of for abilities then with the information you said about your dream that is what I was able to come up with from all that information. Whither it's correct or not is another story." Ryuu explained.

He was really good at this. "What the hell is your IQ Ryuu?" I asked curiously.

He just shrugged, "I don't know, I've never taken a test to see what it is. I've just always enjoyed solving puzzles." Was his answer.

"Do you remember any other dreams you've had?" Ryuu asked changing the subject.

I shook my head, "No I don't, I'm sorry."

"_It's not that hard to remember…just think back."_ The voice said.

Ryuu looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" I asked him.

"That isn't your voice inside your head. It didn't sound like your father's either." Ryuu commented.

"The strange part is it literally just started happening today. None of this has happened before." I explained.

"Should we talk to dad about this?" Uryuu asked his brother.

"But he's still at work." Ryuu replied.

"And my dad said that he won't be making a portal for us to get back to the academy till tomorrow." I added.

"What about mom?" Uryuu suggested.

"True she does get out of work sooner then dad." Ryuu nodded.

"But there's still a few hours before mom gets home…Oh I know Ryuu do you think you could get a hold of dad by thought so he doesn't get in trouble answering his phone?" Uryuu offered.

"I can try." Ryuu agreed.

"So much for us trying to relax before trying to relax a bit before going back to school." I sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Uryuu. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ I thought putting my left arm over my eyes.

"…_You have more potential then you think. Though no matter how much you try to block me out I will always find a way to come back."_ The voice started laughing manically and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt someone move my arm from over my eyes I was able to open my eyes soon enough to see Ryuu before he put his hand over my eyes.

"Ryuu don't I'll switch elements." I said too late. I could feel that strange sensation that I had when I switched elements for the first time with Toshiro. I took a sharp breath in.

"Sasuke you have to help me block this voice." Ryuu ordered.

I slowed my heart rate and tried to concentrate where the voice was coming from. I followed the voice deep into my subconscious. When I found where it was coming from I took a step back. There was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He looked like my father only with a sharper jaw line and ice blue eyes that stood out against his black hair. He stood in front of me with one hand in his pocket and an evil smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

This made him chuckle, "Oh you'll find out soon enough. I guess I should leave you alone to your book unless you wanted to come with me now. That would save me a lot of trouble." He said holing out his hand.

"Sasuke isn't going anywhere." Ryuu said suddenly appearing next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

The mans smile fell to disgust for a moment as he lowered his hand back down to his side, then his smile crept back to his lips, "It doesn't matter if he comes with me now. Even you can't stop me from getting him Ryuu." He said.

For a split second I noticed a look of shock on Ryuu face, which quickly turned back to his monotone expression. "Good luck with that. Sasuke has his friends with him. You don't stand a chance against all of us." Ryuu commented.

"You think you're strong, but you don't know who you are going against." He chuckled a bit, "You will know soon enough. With the level that the both of you are at now I would crush you in a second." The man said being completely serious.

"Then what are you here for? Tell us your business and leave." I ordered glaring at him.

He laughed and put a hand over his eyes then peered at us through his fingers, "Just tell the headmaster that Nathanial is back…he'll know who you're talking about." He saluted us then he disappeared.

Ryuu and I looked at each other. Just who was that and what have we gotten ourselves into?

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. I know it's a cliff hanger but it will keep you all thinking at least for a little bit. I'd love to hear you you all think of the chapter.  
**

**-DTW**


	22. They Just Keep Coming

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I've had it written out for a while just work started getting in the way of me writing. oTL I hope you all enjoy the chapter though.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: They Just Keep Coming**

I opened my eyes to see Uryuu pacing in front of Ryuu and me. When he looked over at us he sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Uryuu asked.

I was about to start explaining what happened when we hears the door open. "Boys I'm home." The twin's mother yelled from the front hall.

We sighed in relief and relaxed a bit as she walked into the living room. "Is something wrong boys? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"Mom when does dad get home?" Ryuu asked.

"Well he has a meeting today, so he should be home early." She answered.

"Can I give him a call asking him to come straight home?" Ryuu questioned.

"I don't see why you can't do that. It would make sure that he doesn't take a detour to the academy first." Their mom laughed a little bit. "Are you three hungry? I was going to make some cookies and order pizza for dinner tonight." She continued as she walked away from us and towards the kitchen.

"Cookies sound good." I smiled.

After what Ryuu and I just experienced, I think we needed something sweet.

"Alright, I'll start making them then." She said walking into the kitchen.

Ryuu wandered over to the house phone and called is dad. He must have gotten the voice mail. "Hey dad it's Ryuu…can you please come right home after you get out of work… something happened and it's a bit hard to explain over the phone…okay love you…bye." Ryuu said then hung up the phone.

Ryuu can back and sat down in the recliner as Uryuu sat down on the couch next to me. It was quiet between all of us except the sounds that their mother was making in the kitchen.

"So…who was the voice in your head?" Uryuu asked breaking the silence.

"Some guy named Nathanial." Ryuu answered for me.

"He looked a bit like my dad though." I added.

"Do you have an uncle on your father's side?" Uryuu asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know…dad has never really told me anything about his side of the family. For all I know I could have an uncle that I don't know about." I answered putting my hands together as I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my legs.

"Maybe when we get back you should ask about it." Uryuu suggested.

"The guy said that my dad would know who he was then the guy disappeared." I said.

"Questions need to be answered Sasuke. And the sooner rather then later would be better." Ryuu stated.

"I know…I know." My voice faded as I looked down at my lap.

The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the room as it fell silent between all of us again. "I just wish I wasn't so in the dark with my dad's side of the family…at least mom has told me about her side of the family. Except for the fact she forgot to mention her family was also elementals." I commented.

"You should really talk to your parents more." Ryuu spoke up.

"Well they never seemed to want to talk about it so I left it alone." I replied.

"Hey I have an idea! Since you have light as an element now why don't we just give you dark too? That was your balanced again." Uryuu smiled changing the subject.

I smiled back at him after a moment, "Sure, why not." I answered and took my left glove off and held out my hand.

Uryuu took my hand, but nothing happened." Did it work?" He asked.

I let go of Uryuu's hand and looked at my own. "I don't get it…why didn't anything happen?" I muttered confused.

"What's wrong?" We looked over to see their mom was walking in with a plate of cookies.

"We were trying to give Sasuke the dark element because he has light, but nothing happened." Uryuu explained.

"Maybe he already has it." She suggested setting the plate down on the coffee table.

"What can a dark elemental do again?" I asked Uryuu.

"One of the things we can do is see spirit animals." Uryuu answered, "That's usually the first thing you notice when your powers are developing."

I thought about it, and then it clicked, "The first day we met at school, what I accidently ran into you when I was walking with Toshiro." I said snapping my fingers. So Ice wasn't my second element after all. It was dark…it has been for a while now.

"That's right I remember that, it was our first day at school." Uryuu stated.

"That was even before you knew you were a moon elemental." Ryuu added taking a cookie.

"I'm home." The twin's father called as we heard the door shut. "So what happened?" He asked as he walked into the living room where the rest of us were.

"It's a long story. You might want to take a seat." Ryuu said then took a bite of his cookie.

The twin's parents sat down on the love seat and Ryuu and I explained what happened to us today and about the whole situation in my head. Their parent's eyes widened and it was quiet for a few minuets after we finished out story.

"Boys pack you bags. We're going back to the academy." Their father said.

"Do you know who this guy is dad?" Uryuu asked.

"I have a good idea, but I want to talk to John just to make sure." He answered.

So Ryuu, Uryuu, and myself went back to our rooms and packed or bags. When we were done we trickled back out into the living room one by one. Uryuu went to the hall and grabbed everyone's shoes so we could put them on as we waited for their father. Was their mother coming with us? But if she's a human then she can't right? I don't know I'm so confused.

When their parents came back into the living room their dad was wearing a red and grey flannel and faded blue jeans. He wasn't carrying a bag with him, which meant he wasn't staying at the academy with us.

"You three ready to go?" He asked waking past the living room to get his shoes.

"We're good. "Ryuu answered after Uryuu and I nodded at him.

Their mother came out with a freezer bag full of the cookies that she made earlier. "Take these with you and share them with your friends." She smiled to Uryuu and Ryuu as she handed Uryuu the bag.

"Thank you mom." Uryuu returned her smile.

The twins hugged her tight. I could tell that they didn't want to go back not after only spending a night back here.

"Come back home soon." I could hear the sadness in her voice as she let go of her boys. When I was able to see her face again she was holding back tears and her aura was turning grey she didn't want them to go again.

"Mom it's alright we get three weeks off for summer vacation so that's about three month here. And it's not too far off so we'll be home soon." Uryuu said happily trying to cheer his mother up. He could see it too…of course the only reason I was able to was because of him so why wouldn't he be able to see that she was sad.

Their father snapped his fingers and a gust of wind went racing past us swirled into a visible green portal swirling quietly next to their father. "Let's get going." He said. "I'll be back later tonight dear, hopefully in the academy's time it will only take about a half an hour so come up with a solution but I'm not too sure what's going to happen."

His wife smiled sweetly at him; "I know, just come back safe. I'll wait for you. I always have."

We followed the twin's father into the portal and we ended up in the courtyard close to my father's office. When we got to the office, the twin's dad didn't knock; he just walked right on in. "Jonathan Kaisai, we need to talk." My dad looked up with a bit of a confused expression on his face as all of us walked into his office.

"Zack, What's the matter?" My dad asked as I shut the door to his office.

"Chris…I think he's back." Zack replied.

"That's not possible. We willed him remember?" Dad stated.

"Sasuke, explain what happened to you today to your father." Zack ordered.

When he was determined he was just as scary as my father, "Y-yes sir." I stuttered standing up straight and then I went on to explain what happened.

"That can't be possible…Christopher wasn't a light elemental. Also we killed him about twenty years ago." My dad said.

"Who's Christopher?" I asked.

My father sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. You kids might want to take a seat, this is going to be a long story." My father suggested.

"Christopher was my older brother. This means you had an uncle. Chris was a time elemental. He first found out about his powers when we were six." My dad started.

"When both of you were six?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, Chris and I were twins. He was older then me by a minuet. Though surprisingly we didn't end up as light and dark elementals. We were in the small percentage that ended up different elementals. When Chris discovered his element is also the same day I discovered mine. We both thought that we were time elementals since I was a moon elemental and well I think you get it. Anyways we thought that it was the coolest thing in the world to both be the same element…that is until the day we met Yui, Sasuke's mother.

She just moved in down the road from us and when I changed elements by shaking her hand that's when Chris and I realized that we weren't the same element and I was something different. At first Chris was happy for me; that happiness soon turned into jealousy. He thought it wasn't fair that because I was the younger brother and had a rare element that I was getting special treatment. I could tell as time went on it was slowly driving him mad. As the years went on he slowly became more obsessed with moon elementals." Dad continued.

"But, time elementals are just as rare. He would live twice and long as everyone else." Uryuu mentioned.

"Yes that is correct; but also remember that a moon elemental is the avatar of the elementals; after years of practice with all twelve of the known elements that is." Dad answered.

"Wait there are more then twelve elements?" Ryuu asked confused.

"Not that I know of, but there are some of the elements here that have branched off the base elements and become elements of their own. All are powerful in their own way. But you never know when there will be a new element that will branch of another." My dad smiled at us. "But, back to my story. Chris, he wanted the power of the moon elemental. He wanted to be an avatar of the elements, he wanted to use the power of all the elements to enslave the human race and prove to the world that elementals do exist.

As strange as it sounds this desire made Chris was to become the next head master of the academy. I was never able to find out why this was his dream, but when I was named the next head master of the academy when we were eighteen this enraged him. He loathed me and said that he would take the academy from me and left. No matter where we searched we couldn't find him anywhere. Zack, Yui, and I were about to give up, until a few years later we got a hit that Chris had been spotted. Zack and I were sent after him and were ordered to bring him back by the elder's of Amoura. Though…we were told if we could not bring him back by reason we were to kill him." Dad explained his grip of his cupped hands tightened when he said that word and it felt like things got a bit darker and a little harder to breath in the room.

"But why were you ordered to kill your own brother?" Ryuu asked. I couldn't bring myself to ask my father any questions right now. All of this…all of this information that dad was telling us I was happy that I was finally able to learn more about my father but I also had a slight burn of anger the he never told me before all of this.

"As you three are aware a few months here is equivalent to a few years in the human realm. With in those few months there was a rapid increase in elementals appearing in the human realm. This spike in elementals had never happened before in the history of Amoura. This spike made the elders question is all of this was Chris's doing and wanted to bring him back so that they could question him. When Zack and I found him we saw things that we wished we could get rid of from our minds…" Dad fell silent as it seemed his mind was drifting back to what he saw that day, "...We knew with what we saw…there was going to be no reasoning with him…we had no choice but to kill my brother. He was too far out of our reach to be able to bring him back to reason.

His dying words have always confused me though. He told me as he was dying in my arms that he knew that he was going to dye and who was going to kill him. He told me he would be back, he had already set everything up and that my son would be my down fall." He shifted his gaze to me. "That's why I kept you in the dark about my family Sasuke. I didn't want to believe my brother about anything he was saying. He was a time elemental how could he see into the future? He wasn't a sight elemental, but how did he know I was going to have a son? Yui and I just started dating at the time. That what confused me the most…" Dad finished.

"John, do you think that he could have been doing experiments." Zack brought up to my father.

"That's what scares me. With what he knew from his studies, along with the spike in elementals, and that he knew I was going to have a son…he may have been trying to find a way to become a moon elemental." Dad said.

"Why would anyone want to be a moon elemental? It's complicated and the extra classes on top of the regular classes wears you out. You never have free time to do what you want and when you finally get a break all you want to do is sleep." I groaned slouching in my chair.

"What should we do about this then." Ryuu asked.

"I want you three to go back to your classes tomorrow and not worry about this." Dad replied.

"Not worry about this? How can we not worry about this dad? After what just happened to me you expect us to jus go back to class like nothing happened?" I spoke up with anger boiling up from my gut.

"Yes Sasuke, until I can figure out what is going on this is exactly what I want you to do." Dad had a fierce look in his eyes that could easily make anyone back down from saying anything but I wasn't going to be intimidated by it.

I stood up and was going to say something to him when Ryuu put an arm in front of me as he stood up and took a step in front of me stopping me from saying anything.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything strange going on in town." Zack said.

"If you see anything let me know right away. And if anything happens you know Sidney is more then welcome to come with you so that she can stay safe. I don't want to see either of you get hurt." My dad told his best friend.

Alright. I'm going to get going. I'll see you later." Zack said making another portal before saying good bye to his sons and left.

"Are we allowed to tell Toshiro, Kyoshiro, and Renji about this?" Uryuu asked.

"No one can know about this, not even them. I'm sorry but try to keep quiet about it." Dad said to all of us but I knew it was mostly focused at me.

I lowered my head and clenched my fists as dad told us that he would notify our instructors that we were back from our mission and that we were be back in class tomorrow. We had the rest of the day to relax and if we wished go to our classes and get the homework that we missed for the day if we had any.

Mom was happy to see us again. When we were here mom looked at Ryuu and Uryuu as her own son's just like Their mom did me. I guess they were really close as friends. I don't really remember too much about when I was younger though. Things just seem to be blurry and my head hurts when I try to think of it. But I told her that dad wanted to talk to her after she was done with classes for the day then wandered to my other classes and got what homework I missed and turned in what I had done.

When the three of us got back to the dorm we all decided that it would be best to start working on the homework that we got before we relax other wise we might not want to do it. So that's what we did. But I couldn't concentrate at all on my homework.

"Maybe if I try to sleep I'll feel better." I muttered to myself resting my pen down on the desk across my homework and wandered over to my bed flopping down on it. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

Oh classes how I hate you with a passion. The homework; the dealing with others who don't get it. This felt like I was starting high school all over again. Except we were learning about our powers on top if it and PE was not so much sports like soccer and football it was different types of martial arts and conditioning. It was like we were in boot camp on top of regular school. Sure we have sports teams here and I would want to join one, but with the extra classes I have to take because of being a moon elemental I can't really do anything I want. Then on top of it finals are coming up and if I want to be able to learn to get my soul weapon next year and not have to wait another year I'm going to have to try to pass all of my classes otherwise I'll have to retake the courses and wait another year. Then depending on my final exam results will depend on what I end up having to do with my martial arts classes.

"Agh, damn it why am I still even writing in this stupid journal?" I pulled at my hair as I looked at what I had written. "Sure it helps me relieve some stress when I've had a rough day but still…" I muttered looking back at the dreams I've had, "Their just getting worse…I can't take these dreams anymore. Why am I mentally torturing myself with dreams? I get enough of that during school." I sighed and closed my journal before leaning back in my chair. "Maybe I should go and tell dad about them…" I said to myself.

I took a breath and rested my chair back on it's four legs and stood up to stretch. " I just need to relax is all; their just dreams, besides why would dad want to listen to me anyways." I wandered over to my bed and laid down putting an arm over my eyes just trying to think.

"_**Hey kid wake up!" A women's voice bounced around in my head like a bouncy ball in a concrete room.**_

_**I opened my eyes to be blinded by a light forcing me to close my eyes again because of the pain. Where am I? Am I in that strange lab place again?**_

"_**Get up. The boss wants to see you." The woman said dragging me up onto my feet and pulled me out of the room as I tried to get my footing.**_

_**My eye's adjusted to the lights and I was finally able to look around. I was back at that place. I don't understand why I keep ending up back in this place. Why can't I have a normal dream for once? Before I could think of a way to wake myself up I was pushed into a dimly lit room and then the door was slammed shut behind me. I ran up to the door and pounded on it. **_

"_**Hey let me out damn it! This is fair." I shouted and kicked the door as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge. "This is my dream you can't push me around like that!" I punched bursts of fire are the door but nothing happened. "Stupid door." I muttered kicking it as hard as I could one last time. "Son of a bitch." I grumbled kneeling down to grab my foot.**_

"_**You okay Sasuke?" I looked behind me to see my father standing not too far away from me.**_

"_**Dad? What are you doing in my dream?" I asked confused.**_

"_**I actually came over to your dorm to see how you were doing and found you sleeping. I was going to wake you up but figured this would be easier." He explained.**_

_**So what's up then? You usually never stop by." I asked.**_

"_**I told your mother about what happened so that she could keep an eye on you during class. Just in case anything happens." Dad said.**_

"_**Hey dad can I ask you a question?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't see why not." He answered.**_

"_**I think about a month ago you showed up in my head, but you were younger. You told me start writing my dreams down in a journal. Do you remember that?" I questioned.**_

"_**I do actually. I saw a journal on your desk when I came in. I'm sure your dreams are just from stress though." Dad stated.**_

"_**But, they keep coming to this creepy hospital looking place and I'm always a prisoner there. I don't understand them." I mentioned.**_

"_**Like I told you, it's probably from stress. Once your tests are over I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll stop having these strange dreams and you'll be able to enjoy your self a bit." Dad replied.**_

"…_**Maybe your right…" I sighed looked down at the ground.**_

"_**I'll let you get back to sleeping. I have to head back to my office to do more paper work." He said.**_

"_**Alright. See you later dad." I waved and he disappeared.**_

"_**Maybe dad is right…maybe these dreams are just from me being so stressed over classes." I sighed to myself crawling over to the nearest wall to lean against it. **_

…_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N: A fair bit of information was given in this chapter. don't worry things will start heating up next chapter with a new year starting for Sasuke and the gang and maybe some new characters as well!  
**

**-DTW**


	23. New Year? Let's Start!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up I've been working two jobs this summer and when I get home I don't want to do anything but I was finally able to get this done! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: New Year? Let's Start!**

Today we're back starting a new year. Renji, Ryuu, and Uryuu went back to the human realm to be with their parents for summer vacation that is only three weeks long here. I think they choose the better options because going back to the human realm allows you to have three months summer vacation instead. Well depending on what season it is there anyways. So it feels like your getting a longer break. If I didn't have extra classes that I had to catch up on I would have asked mom and dad if I could have gone with Ryuu and Uryuu back to the human realm so I could have a break; maybe next year. There are days where I wish I was just a fire elemental so I could relax and not have to take extra classes to learn the other elements. Luckily though I had Kyo and Shiro here with me so I wasn't all alone in the dorm. They helped me out with problems that I was stuck on and I got to watch the two spar with their soul weapons. They had such different soul weapons. Kyo a scythe and Toshiro a dagger, but they were able to counter each other's moves easily. I wondered how long they have had their soul weapons. And just how much training came with the weapon?

I was going to find that out this year though since I was able to qualify to start working towards my soul weapon. Actually Renji, Ryuu, and Uryuu also qualified to start training for their soul weapons too! The four of us all landed in the same class too, which it made it a bit easier on all of us so we didn't have to be quiet in the morning. Well we still do kind of have to be quiet since Kyo and Toshiro never told us when they have classes. So this morning the four of us were out the door by seven. Our class was in the arena and we took our time getting there since we didn't have to be there till 7:30.

"Who do you think the instructor is going to be?" I asked yawning trying to wake myself up more.

"Who cares, I'm ready to kick some ass and breeze through getting my soul weapon." Renji commented fist pumping into the air.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." I sighed with a bored slash tired expression on my face.

"Really Renji, it's great that you have so much enthusiasm in the morning, but this class is serious." Uryuu added.

"Come on you two lighten up." Ryuu smiled at us.

"You know we're not really morning people Ryuu." I mentioned.

Ryuu laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. I think summer vacation really did him some good he seemed lighter and up beat in the mornings since him and Uryuu got back.

"But I did hear that there will be two others in our class with us." Renji said.

"I wonder who they are…maybe we've met them before and we just won't realize it till we see them." Ryuu stated.

"Dad told me they were sent out on a mission before school last year was let out for summer vacation so they may not be back for class yet." I replied as we walked into the arena.

When we walked into the open stadium there were three familiar faces standing in the center of the arena.

"Good morning and welcome to hells gate." Kyo smirked at us as we stopped in front of him, Toshiro, and my father.

"Well I would say that's not the right way to greet them, but since we're living together I guess that's the best way to describe what their about to get into." Toshiro stated with his usual smile.

"Welcome to your first class for soul weapon training." My dad greeted, "I'll be your instructor for this course and this year Toshiro and Kyoshiro are going to be the assistant instructors for this course."

"Oh god…this really is going to be hell isn't it?" I muttered a bit shocked.

"Now, since we all know each other and Gilbert and Aaron aren't present we can skip introductions and just get right into explain just what this course is going to be about and what you all will be going through." Dad said and started walking towards the stands.

Once we were all sitting in the stands dad stood in front of us. "Aaron Strife and Gilbert Reis are out on a mission right now so when they come back I'll need everyone's help to get them up to speed on what we are doing and help them with whatever questions they will have." Dad started though he looked a bit worried when he said they were still out on a mission. "Anyways, this is not going to be easy. First off your soul weapon is based off your personality and drive. How about we go around and try to guess what your soul weapon is." Dad said. "Renji you start."

"Um…maybe a Hammer when I think about my personality." Renji answered.

"Sasuke?" Dad said.

"A staff maybe…" I answered.

"Ryuu?"

"A knife." He shrugged.

"And Uryuu."

"A sword." Uryuu answered.

"Interesting the twins pick blade weapons. We'll see what happens though. To tell you all the truth, ninety eight percent of the time you're wrong about what your soul weapon will be. Don't get me wrong we have had some guess right. Now your soul weapon will be created out of your element. Toshiro and Kyoshiro will now demonstrate." Dad said.

Toshiro and Kyo stood up from their seats and stood on opposite sides of my father. Kyo closed his left hand and metal came shooting out of both side of his closed hand creating a long staff and then a large blade came shooting out by his feet creating a scythe. After Kyo finished Toshiro held his hand in front of him as if he was holding something that was light yet heavy at the same time Ice came out of his hand and formed into a dagger.

"Now at first your weapons won't take on a solid form like Kyo and Toshiro's weapons have at first. Your weapon will form but you'll be just holding your element so it won't show it's actual style and design till you practice more with your weapon." Dad explained. I raised my hand to get my dad's attention. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Since I'm a moon elemental what will happen with my soul weapon?" I asked.

"Your soul weapon will be created out of your primary element so in your case it will be fire." Dad answered.

"Here's the kicker, your soul weapon will never take a solid form unless you have complete confidence in yourself." Kyo added.

"Also this is something that can't happen over night as much as some of you would love to happen. This is going to take a lot of meditation and patients to even just figure out what your soul weapon is." Toshiro mentioned.

"The point of the meditation is because you have to search your soul for your soul weapon. Though while doing this the only way to find it is to find your biggest fear and face it." Dad said and all of us fell completely silent. "The longer you run from your fear the longer it takes to acquire your weapon. This is one of the most difficult parts to this course. You must face your biggest fear alone. So now the question is do you really know what your biggest fear is?"

Our biggest fear? How are we supposed to know that? I'm not sure what it could be.

"Headmaster Kaisai, is that all there is to a soul weapon?" Renji asked.

"Oh no, that is only the first half to your soul weapon. The second half is working to make your soul weapon into its solid form and then being able to summon it on a whim and not having to concentrate to summon your weapon." Dad explained, "But we'll get to that later.

"Hey dad, what's your soul weapon? I've never seen you use it." I commented.

"I think I can show you that." He held out his right hand and it looked like gears slowly came visible from his and formed a golden and black lance. My dad rested his lance on his shoulder, "Now lets go around and see if you all think you can guess what your biggest fear is. I know it sounds difficult to talk about it, but sometimes it helps open up your mind a bit while going into this and even though you have to face it alone its good to know that you will always have friends that support you." Dad said. "So how about we go from Uryuu this time."

"I think my biggest fear would be being consumed by the darkness." Uryuu answered after thinking for a few minuets.

"Not being able to protect my friends." Ryuu said.

Then it was to me. "…" I thought about it but I couldn't think of anything "Maybe my dreams becoming reality." I stated.

"I guess not being able to control my own lightning." Renji mentioned.

"All those could be just one of your fears. Everyone has fears but it'll take some searching to find out what your biggest fear is. Tonight's homework is to get a notebook if you don't already have one already and then I want you to write a two hundred word essay on why what you said could be your biggest fear. While your writing this I also want you to be asking yourself questions about why your afraid and how do you tink you can over come it. Then I want you to take half an hour and meditate on what you wrote. If you change your mind about what you wrote feel free to write another essay, but do not throw the first essay away. It will help in the long run. This class only meets three days a week. For this group it's Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. So since tomorrow is Wednesday you don't have this class. What I want you to meditate on is what are your fears. If you don't know what meditation is, look it up or ask Toshiro or Kyo about it. And since Kyo and Toshiro live with you, none of you can slack off.

Remember this is no easy task. I have the exact list of what the steps are to getting the soul weapon, but I will give you that list on Thursday. For now just relax because this is the only class you will be able to relax in for this class. Starting Thursday this will be a mixture of different PE classes including yoga, meditation, and various different martial arts. I think that's enough talking, you all have about ten minuets left before class is over. You can do whatever you would like." Dad finished.

"Why do we have to do yoga?" Renji asked.

"I can answer that. Yoga actually helps release stress and after doing it long enough it'll help with your flexibility. It's not just for girls you know." Toshiro answered.

"Fine." Renji sighed slouching in his chair a bit.

My father left us to talk amongst ourselves for the remainder of class. As the bells rang signifying that classes were over for the early morning classes and what was probably others who didn't have early morning classes it was their alarm clock we were free to head out and wait or go to our next classes.

The twins and I were going to head into town to get the twins some journals for the class. The three of us were in History together so we had an hour to kill.

"Hold up Sasuke." Kyo said gabbing my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked a bit confused.

"The headmaster wants to meet with you, me, and Toshiro before our next classes." Kyo replied.

"I have an hour to kill before my history class so I don't see why not." I said not that I would have had much of a choice anyways.

"Sasuke, you coming?" Uryuu yelled from across the arena where him and Ryuu were waiting for me.

"I'll catch up later, you and Ryuu go ahead and pick out your journals, I have to go see my dad about something." I answered back.

"Okay, I'll see you in history then." Uryuu waved then him and his brother wandered out of the arena.

"So do you know what my father wants?" I asked as we made our way to the main offices.

"It's about the two there weren't in class this morning." Kyo replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay." I said looking forward again.

When we got to my father's office Toshiro was already there.

"Good you two made it." Dad said.

"Couldn't we have done this in the arena?" I asked a bit confused considering that we were all in the arena this morning.

"I didn't want the other's to know hoe serious Gilbert and Aaron's situation was. They've been gone for two months and we lost contact with them three weeks ago." Dad explained.

"So why didn't you select a group to go and find them sooner?" I questioned as anger slowly boiled up inside me.

"Because when we lose contact with someone I'm under strict rules to do nothing for a specific amount of time to see if they will come back into contact with us or not. I know it's stupid and I've been trying for years to get the grace period shortened, but that hasn't happened yet. For now I need you three to go and try to find them. They were last seen in a small country town in Ohio. Gilbert and Aaron were supposed to be finding elementals that were in the area…they weren't finding anyone though. I told them to come back, but they wanted to just try to search one more day and the next day is when I lost contact with them. We couldn't find them on the scanners either." Dad explained the situation while showing us a picture of Gilbert and a picture to Aaron so we knew what they looked like.

"So we're going where they were last on the scanners and working our way from there." Kyo said more as a synopsis of the situation then as a question.

"That is correct. We don't have the time for you three to go to the rest of your classes for the day. I will notify your teachers. You have to head out now. The longer we wait the worse things can get for them." Dad mentioned.

"Right." Toshiro, Kyo, and I said in unison.

My dad gave us each a thin bracelet. "This will allow you to create a portal to come back." Dad mentioned and in his voice I could tell there wasn't time to ask him how it worked since he made a portal for us.

So it was off to Ohio for the three of us. The short travel time was nice with a portal. I remember dad telling me when I was young that there were different ways to get to Amoura, but by portal was the fastest. We were sent to the town there Gil and Aaron were last on the scanners.

"Where do you think we should start?" I asked putting the thin red bracelet around my wrist. It was a little loose but it didn't fall off so I was fine with it.

"I know this is probably a bad idea, but we should split up. This is a small town so if we split up we can cover the town faster that way." Kyo suggested.

"But Sasuke doesn't have his soul weapon to help defend himself." Toshiro added.

"Just because I don't have my soul weapon yet doesn't mean I can't defend myself. I have more the just fire on my side. We can split up then meet back here in an hour. Since we're just staying in town that should be plenty of time." I smiled at both of them.

"Alright then it's settled. Let's meet back here in an hour." Kyo said.

Shiro and I nodded in agreement and we all ran off in different directions. "Where could they be?" I muttered to myself as I ran past a small group of kids. It must have been the weekend here since the kids were out and about. After being at school for so long seeing the kids reminds me just how much of a time difference there is between here and Amoura.

No I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on the task at hand. I checked all the stores that were on my side of town and asked around seeing if people had seen a kid with purple hair and miss matching eyes and a ginger with freckles and green eyes, but it seemed that some people knew the kids I was talking about, but they didn't know where they were. Apparently there was a part that was at the edge of town that an old women told me about and she said that I should check there because that's where all the youngins go to hang out. It was my last chance before I had to head back to meet up with Shio and Kyo. But if they were told the same thing then we would meet up here in the park. But I doubt it. It wasn't that big of a park. A playground with a lot of open space and a few trees, but other then the two squirrels that went scampering by there was no one here. The park felt abandoned.

"Gil, Aaron?" I shouted looking around. I don't understand, this was a park why weren't kids here playing? "Come on you two this isn't funny." I said.

I heard a twig snap and I quickly turned around and got into a fighting stance.

"Well someone's tense." A guy with black hair and brown eyes smirked at me as he walked towards me.

I could tell that he was easily a foot taller then me and he was strong, probably played a sport while in high school and maybe college if he went to college. Or he could have just been a weight room junky. Either way if this guy was there to fight one hard hit in a weak spot and I would be down for the count. "What do you want?" I asked not moving from my position.

"Ha! That's not surprising that you don't recognize me. I've changed quite a bit since we last saw each other, but you Sasuke, you haven't changed a bit." The guy answered.

"Then who the hell are you? Since you know me." I questioned as my heart started to pound and I was trying my best to stay calm and connect the dots. I rose up to my toes and lightly started to bounce in my place to warm up my muscles a bit more.

The guy just smiled at me, "That's cute. Do you think bouncing is going to help you at all?"

"Why not come here and find out ass hole." I returned with a smirk and then threw a punch with my left fist towards him and shot a fireball past the side of his head. But he didn't even flinch. Just who is this guy? "Next shot won't miss." I said bringing my arm back in. I don't care who this guy is I'm not going to back down.

"Now that's not fair having an element on your side." He pulled his sleeve up to reveal a strange looking bracelet with small buttons on it. "If we're going to fight lets make things fair." As he said that he pressed one of the buttons on it. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see what looked like a walk way light come out of the ground to my right…in fact they were popping up all around us. "What the hell?" I muttered and glared back at the guy, "Just what are you trying to pull?" I asked him and got ready to throw another fireball his way.

He just smiled and pressed another button. "You should know from high school that I was never one to fight fair." He mentioned.

A high-pitched ringing pierced my eardrums. I quickly brought my hands up to my ears, but it didn't seem to dual the sound at all. I didn't notice him get close to me and when I did I couldn't react to him slamming his knee into my gut. The force knocked the wind out right out of me and lifted me up off the ground It was like I was moving in slow motion and we was moving at hyper speed, because it looked like he swapped his balance to the leg that had kneed me so fast that I didn't realize that he had kicked me until his shin made completely contact with my side and he sent me flying. I skid and rolled across the ground to a stop. I couldn't even cough to get more oxygen into my lungs. I was just gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Isn't it great Sasuke? The high pitched sounds that only elementals can hear." He laughed as he walked over to me. I looked up at him shocked before I finally started coughing getting air back into my lungs.

"That's right I know all about your kind. You, Toshiro, Ryuu, and Uryuu, all four of you are elementals." He said grabbing the collar of my shirt twisting it in his fist and lifting me up off the ground. He as easily able to lift me up a foot off the ground and just hold me there with one arm. Who the hell is this guy? This Sasuke, he knows Toshiro and the twins so he was in my last high school before I went to Amoura.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He snickered as he took his free hand and socked me square in the face. I could taste iron rushing into my mouth and a warm liquid coming from my nose.

"Once an ass hole always an ass no matter how much time as passed." I choked out as I brought my right knee up and nailed him right on the bottom of the chin.

This got him to drop me and hold onto his jaw. "You little brat." He groaned.

"Ha! Who's the tough guy now? Be happy it was your jaw I could have hit you in your Adam's apple instead." I said my head pounding from the stupid ringing and that punch that I took to the face.

If this stupid ringing would stop it would help immensely for being able to fight back. I tried to throw a fire punch at him but I couldn't get any fire to form. "What's going on?" I could barely hear myelf.

"That's the fun part about the high pitched ring, it blocks your powers." The guy siad.

It was doing more then that…it felt like it was slowing me down. I could see his foot coming towards my head. _'Move arm! I need to block this.'_ I thought but my arm didn't move and I took the full force of his kick to my temple and black out.

I don't know how long I was out, but it must not have been long because I was somewhat able to see him squat down next to me. He was really fuzzy though and I was having a hard time concentrating.

"I'm shocked you were only out for a minuet." I could tell he was lifting me up by my hair but I couldn't feel anything. "Since you're about to pass out again I'll let you know my name. It's Sean and I work for E.C.U." He told me before I couldn't see him any more and the ringing finally stopped.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll get to working on chapter 24 soon.  
**

**-DTW**


End file.
